Operation Eclipse
by animalover123
Summary: The evil Dark Warriors are planning a scheme so nefarious that it requires the downfall of the strongest Pokemon ever. Unknown to Ash, May, and the rest of the gang, they play a larger role in helping them than they know. CS, PS, IS, ORS
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been neglecting my other stories, and now I'm posting this one? What's wrong with me? Gahhh... Anyways, I was on vacation and I was bored on the airplane and this idea sorta popped into my head. And now it lies before you on the computer/laptop screen! And I've been somewhat obsessing over this _story now. _Sorry folks... I probably won't be updating anything except this story! But it's okay, they're not very good actually! Yeah, I know, but I have a new story! It's like a new toy, the appeal of it is just to hard to resist. Okay, now I'm rambling. Here's the story. By the way, the first two chapters are like preludes..

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>A long, long time ago, there was an age where there was an abundance of Pokemon. There were Pokemon on the land, in the sea, and in the sky. Humans and Pokemon coincided in peace. The two creatures were friends, partners, and companions. And for the longest time, this tranquil age existed. But there were greedy and selfish humans as well. They saw Pokemon nothing more as tools and weapons. They used Pokemon to satisfy their own wants and greed. They were known as the Dark Warriors." <em>

_The Great War lasted centuries. Good and evil clashed against one another in order to preserve their way of life. Forests burned; lakes and rivers dried; and the skies were filled with dark clouds._

_It was a dark time. Humans and Pokemon were slaughtered in the bid for power. By this time, the Dark Warriors and their Pokemon were winning the Great War. The blood-thirsty creatures thrived on the blood and destruction that they caused. And they continued their rampage and slaughtered almost all the Pokemon on our world."_

_Now Arceus, our Creator, was angered by the carnage and chaos in our world. He sent his messengers, or Legendary Pokemon, to our world to stop the Great War and bring back the original way of life. But the Legendaries underestimated the might of the human race, and they were all killed in the struggle._

Four year old May gently set down the old scroll and she looked over her shoulder. The old priest sitting in the rickety wooden chair raised his eyebrows.

"Finished child?"

May nodded. "Did this really happen?"

"All the readings we give you are true." The priest rose from his chair and hobbled up to the series of bookcases next to May. He squinted in the dim light as he searched among the large mass of scrolls.

"But it doesn't finish," May said. "It just says that the Legendary Pokemon were killed."

The old man grimaced. "That scroll was written during the Great War from an old scientist and researcher. You've read a large number of his works."

May smiled at her elder. "Professor Oak."

He nodded slowly, still searching for a scroll in the specifically designed bookcase. "Indeed. He was a brilliant man. Pity that he was killed during the Pallet Town Riots."

May reread the story again as the priest continued to try and find the scroll he was looking for. May heard him grumble unhappily under his breath.

"Interesting. I can't find it child. No matter, I will tell you it myself. Come."

The old man walked back down to his chair as May gently rolled up the scroll on her desk. She hastily grabbed the candle off her desk and leaped off her stool

The priest slowly sat in his wooden chair and shifted his weight to make himself comfortable. May sat cross-legged in front of him and set the candle down in front of her. She waited patiently for the old man to start.

"The Legendaries killings were the turning point of the war," He started, "The Dark Warriors grew confident and struck back, stronger than ever. Our people prayed to Arceus to send another savior, but the Creator had lost a lot of energy sending so many Legendaries. He needed to rest. Our temple could feel his present aura fade into a dim atmosphere. Our prayers were unheeded and the last of the good people and Pokemon prepared themselves for one last battle. Both sides faced casualties, but ultimately, the Dark Warriors managed to win. They took no prisoners; any surviving man was killed and stripped of their Pokemon. The Great War ended. We lost."

May thought she saw a tear glisten on the priest's cheek. But she quickly dismissed the thought. The priest had never cried before.

Suddenly a large echoing boom rang across the temple. The old priest's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Stay here child." The old man rose and sped out of the room with startling agility. Curious as to what was the noise, May quietly followed the priest to the Grand Temple.

Hidden behind a tall pillar, May poked her head out of her hiding spot and gasped at the sight. Large men in black hoods with gray sweaters and pants were talking to the Temple Guardian at the base of the large Arceus statue. May thought she saw silver crescent moons on the front of the sweaters. She watched as the old priest limp to the Temple Guardian.

"You are not allowed in here!" The Temple Guardian shouted. "This is a scared sanctuary; you were not permitted to enter."

The burliest and tallest man of the group sneered at the Guardian. "The Dark Council has declared that this temple is under their jurisdiction. We may do whatever we please."

"What seems to be the problem here Albert?" The old priest asked. He had reached the group and placed a firm hand on Albert's shoulder.

"Head Priest!" The Temple Guardian cried in haste. "These men insist that this temple is under the Dark Council's control."

The old priest frowned and he faced the leader of the group. Despite being much shorter than him, his old eyes showed anything but fear. The large man merely sneered and shrugged him off.

"You cannot be here," the priest said. "This is a holy place, only those that Arceus sees fit may enter."

The leader of the group burst out into laughter and his men followed suit.

"We're not afraid of Arceus. We defeated his minions easily years ago and we can do the same to him. Boys?"

May watched as all the men pulled out small red and white balls. She saw them toss the strange devices in the air and a flash of red beam erupted from them. The beams hit the floor and weird growling and short barks echoed in the large space. May's eyes widened as large black and gray wolf-like creatures appeared from the red beam. The furry beasts quickly flanked the men and bared their teeth at Albert and the priest.

"This isn't right!" Albert cried out over the snarls and howls.

The leader merely shrugged before grinning evilly.

"Of course it isn't. But we're doing it anyway. Search every inch of this place boys. Leave no stone unturned."

The men nodded in confirmation before sprinting in different directions. The strange creatures followed them. May cried out as some of the men drew towards her hiding spot and she ran away to her room in fear.

"There's someone over there! Get 'em Mightyena!"

May ran down a long corridor of rooms. Unfortunately for her, May's was the last room and at the end of the long hallway. There were shouts and yells of surprise as the other priests peeked out of their rooms. The other men ambushed them and their Pokemon dragged the elderly people away. May's legs started to burn from the over exertion, but she thankfully reached her room in time. She swiftly opened the door and scrambled in before slamming it shut. But before the door could close, the snapping jaws of the Mightyena burst in. It snarled angrily at May and she cried out in fear and alarm. She grunted and pushed against the door with all her might and the furious set of canines reluctantly retreated. The heavy door banged shut and May quickly locked the door before hiding underneath her bed.

She could hear something large pounding against her door and she hoped that it wouldn't give away. The pounding stopped and May held her breath in anticipation. She heard voices outside her door and listened curiously.

A muffled voice shouted, "Use Take Down!"

May screamed as an ear-splitting bang resonated through her small room and the door was thrown off its hinges. She heard the large wolf-like beast leap over the broken fragments of door and sniff around furiously.

"Check under the bed Mightyena."

May held her breath again. The only sound she could hear was the rapid beats from her heart. A black snout poked through the long blankets and it sniffed hurriedly. The nose quickly retracted and May let out a sigh of relief.

But she screamed again when the bed was lifted and propped upright against the wall. Something hurriedly clamped onto the back of her shirt.

"Hey!" She protested. "Lemme go!"

"Just like they said." The same voice spoke and May glared angrily at the larger man. She cried out as something cold and wet touched the back of her neck. She turned around and widened her eyes in horror. The Mightyena had lifted her by the back of her shirt!

"You stupid dog! Lemme down!"

The Mightyena growled angrily and May ceased her struggles. The canine carried her out of the room with the man following. Although she would never admit it, the ride down the hallway was fun. But the certain situation was too serious for May to laugh.

When they reached the Grand Temple, May wanted to groan in despair. The men had managed to gather all of the members and priests of the temple. They were tying up all the men and women. The other children were huddled into a small group and circled by two Mightyena.

"You found other kids?" The voice behind her spoke again.

The leader was watching the children angrily. They cowered under his livid glare.

"It would appear so," he growled. "We don't know who it is though! We cannot check them all. We have to go to the next temple as soon as possible."

"With the rest of them," The voice behind her said again. The Mightyena carried May to the group of children. The two other beasts opened their circle a little to allow their companion to drop May.

"Ow! Stupid doggy…"

May sat up and brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared at the adults as they were split by genders.

May heard whimpers and cries from the other children besides her. She glanced at them curiously. She had never met them before; the old priest had forbidden her from playing with the other children. She'd also never been outside of the temple either. But, then again, she was only four. It must be normal.

"Who is it?" The leader hissed in frustration.

One of his men shrugged. "Maybe the old one knows. I'll 'coax' it out of him sir."

"You do that then.." The leader said impatiently.

The man chuckled sinisterly and he pulled out the red and white ball again. "C'mon out Haunter." But this time, instead of a Mightyena, a purple roundish ghost with two floating hands came out of the red beam. It had large scary eyes and cackled evilly.

"You there! I'd like a word with you." The same guy's Mightyena jumped out and caught the Head Priest's ropes in its mouth. It dragged him to the center of the Grand Temple.

"What is it?" The old man asked coldly. May shivered involuntarily at the hate and venom in his voice.

But the man just smiled sweetly. "We know you're hiding one of them here," He said. "Tell us who."

The Head Priest shook his head calmly.

The man shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself. Go Haunter."

The purple ghost cackled again and its eyes glowed black. The large hall was filled with the old priest's yells of agony.

"No! Stop it!" May yelled out. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run to the Head Priest, but she had forgotten the Mightyena that barked at her threateningly. May was helpless to watch as her mentor and caretaker suffered from the horrible man and the purple ghost.

"Stop it!" But the torment continued. May could feel the tears streaming down her face. She was dimly aware of the other men and women crying out their pleas for the Haunter to stop. But she could barely hear anything; except for the tortured cries from the old man. May could feel her heart being split in two from the pain.

"Maybelle… Not another word!" May's head snapped up at the sound of the Head Priest calling her by her full name. The Haunter's eyes had returned to their usual blank white and the Head Priest was shaking uncontrollably. The only sound that could be heard was the rasps of the Head Priest's ragged breathing.

The leader grinned evilly.

"Her. Check her." He pointed at May. May's automatic reaction was to shrink back to hide amongst the other children. But one of the men walked up to her and harshly grabbed May before throwing her to the floor. One of the other men held down May's arms as the other ripped off her shirt and checked her upper torso. May shivered, the hard stone floor of the temple was cold. Or maybe it was something else. The man signaled to his coworkers and May was flipped onto her stomach. She heard gasps of surprise.

"Sir, come check this out." The leader smiled smugly and walked besides his minions to check May's back.

He laughed. "Old man, where did these markings come from?"

May grunted and struggled to break free from the iron grip pinning her to the ground. She heard the Head Priest gasp.

"I… I put them there… Myself."

"Lies!" May heard the loud slap of skin connecting with skin. She froze and bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She heard the other people gasp in surprise.

"No matter. We have her. Let's go."

"NO!" May had never heard this kind of desperate tone come out of the Head Priest's mouth. She tried to break free and she kicked her small feet in desperation. A large hand flew towards her cheek and May was momentarily stunned by the slap.

May was sat upright as thick roped were tied around her wrists, arms, and feet. She saw the Head Priest plead to the leader.

"Please… she's just a child… let her go.."

The leader simple ignored the old man's pleas and he ordered his men to round up all the women and line up the men and children. May grunted and struggled against the thick bonds, but her efforts were futile.

"Nuh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." A low growl backed up the statement and May froze.

She saw the members of the temple and priests lined against the wall along with the all of the other children. Some of them were crying and others looked more accepting. A couple of the men in hoods had long metal things in their hands and their Mightyenas besides them. Their tails were twitching in anticipation.

"What's happening?" May mused to herself. She watched as all the men simultaneously raised the metal objects and pointed it to the people.

"You're too young to understand." May flinched at the voice. "We're just taking care of some business."

May shut her eyes when a series of loud bangs rang throughout the Great Temple. When the loud noises stopped, May opened her eyes cautiously. All the people she'd known and hadn't known were lying on the temple floors. A strange dark red liquid was oozing out of holes in their bodies.

One of the faces May saw was the Head Priest's. His facial expression was oddly at peace. There was a small smile on his lips. He could've been sleeping.

"Head Priest?" May called out warily. The man guarding her laughed at her naivety.

"Head Priest?" May cried out more urgently now. The man only laughed harder and he walked out of the temple. His Mightyena grabbed onto the ropes tying May and followed the leader, dragging May with it.

May saw the men holding the weird metal objects pat their Mightyena's heads. The large canine creatures bounded forward and began to eat away the flesh of the people May had once known and lived with.

May's face paled as she saw the Head Priest's head fall off by a quick snap of a Mightyena's jaws.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude Part 1<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

May sat at the back of the van still tied together by the ropes. She could hear the boisterous and pleased shouting from the men who captured her in the car in front. A sudden bump in the road caused May to fall on her side. She sighed. A memory ran through her head…

The Head Priest beheaded by the beast caused May to wince. She let small tears run down her cheek and then onto the floor.

The truck suddenly came to a stop and May slid a few feet on the slick floor. She heard the doors fly open and a pair of strong arms grabbed her. May breathed in the air to start screaming, but a thick piece of rope was, instead, shoved in her mouth and tied behind her head.

She screamed anyways, but the sound was muffled and almost silent. She heard the men laugh at her and a piece of cloth was placed over her eyes and tied behind her head. Completely blind, May felt the men drag her across the rocky ground. She yelped when she was lifted and slung over someone's shoulder. It was like she was nothing more than spare baggage.

Where were they taking her? What was going on?

After what seemed like minutes of swinging and near dead silence, May was set down not so gently. She felt the ground beneath her and recognized the hard cold tiles. Were they at the Grand Temple again? But it seemed like they had driven for so long… May shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. That's right, she didn't have a shirt on and the rope trapping her arms to her body didn't help in blocking the cold. May grumbled unhappily, but her gag subdued her protests. Having her sight and speech disabled, May tried her best to listen to get any hints as to her whereabouts; but she could only hear the leader talking to someone else.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you. You'll tell me where it is or…"

May felt something cold and hard nudge her temple.

"This little girl gets a bullet in the head."

May heard someone hiss in fury. "You wouldn't…"

She heard the leader snicker. "Would you like to try me?" May heard a small click and the cold and hard object was pressed against her head.

"So what'll it be, _Temple Guardian_?" The leader mocked. "We'll find it eventually, but it'd be so much easier if you just tell us. Besides, we're being pretty nice right now. I'm giving you a chance to save your own skin."

May heard the Temple Guardian's voice hitch in pressure and anxiety. She felt bad for him; these people weren't giving him a real fighting chance.

"No…" May had to strain now to hear the conversation. "I won't tell…"

"We found him sir!"

May heard grunts and cries. There was a loud slapping sound and something wailed in pain. May heard the leader laugh.

"Well, looks like we didn't need you anyways! Finish him Mightyena." May heard a low growling noise and the Temple Guardian whimpering in fear. His screams were cut off abruptly as a large snapping noise followed. May shuddered and was a bit glad that there was a blindfold over her eyes.

"Tie him up and let's go. I'm tired of these pathetic villages. We're going back to the big cities boys!" Cheers and hoots filled the air at the announcement. May felt herself being lifted again. In minutes, her blindfold was removed and she was tossed in the back of the truck again. They didn't bother to remove the thick dirty rope from her mouth.

May saw the men throw another person in the truck with her. He landed close next to her and she heard him grunt an "oof!" The men slammed the back of the van shut and the person started to roll around. May heard him mutter angrily to himself as he tried to break the rope that was bounding him. May's eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the truck and she squinted at the boy besides her. He had somehow managed to wriggle his hands free of the ropes. He was currently trying to tear the ropes off his ankles, but the material proved to be too strong to rip.

Giving up, he threw his hands in the air in frustration and tried to stand up with is legs tied together. But the truck hit another bump in the road and he came toppling down onto his face. May would've laughed if she wasn't so scared or tired at the moment.

"Ow…"

May watched as the boy rolled onto his side. That was when he saw May huddled in the corner. His eyebrows scrunched in anger and frustration. He dragged himself to where May was.

"Hey…" He started. His voice was still thick with sleep. He dragged himself behind May.

"Let's get these ropes off you…"

May shuddered automatically when his fingers brushed against her neck.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," He whispered. "This is really tight…"

The boy grunted and May felt the rope in her mouth slacken. She spat out the dirty material in disgust and it hung around her neck like a necklace.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do. But at least you can talk now, right?" The boy scooted himself to sit besides May. He smiled warmly at May and she forced a smile back. Now that he was closer, it was easier for May to observe him.

He had dark brown eyes and looked a couple of years older than her. He had messy black hair, darker than the black night. May shivered from the cold again, and Ash instinctively leaned closer to her.

"So what's your name?" He tried to sound upbeat and cheerful.

"May…" May never did like her full name. Her voice rasped from fatigue and her crying.

"I'm Ash. I'm five years old!" May smiled a little.

"I'm four years old!"

"Wow, really?" Ash asked. "That's so cool!" **(Oh Ash…)**

"Aww, now isn't that sweet?" The two froze as an unfamiliar voice cut through their conversation.

"Time to break up the little date. Now come here you little vermin." May cried out in surprise as the man jumped up, reached out and dragged her across the van floor. Now that she had the gag out of her mouth, May screamed and tried to bite her captor.

"Let us go!" May heard Ash yell.

"Quit your whining both of you. Or do I need to teach you two a lesson?" May ignored him and continued to scream and flail. She suddenly felt both her cheeks slapped hard and she whimpered in pain. Her cheeks were still stinging when the man dragged her and Ash towards a series of large buildings.

A man wearing a white lab coat seemed to be waiting outside for them. May tried to recoil from the blank stare he was giving her, but she was helpless when the man took out a syringe and pumped a strange liquid into her arm. May felt dizzy and nauseous. She was somewhat grateful when she felt her world go black. The last thing she heard was Ash's worried cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude Part 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed so far! I'll probably be updating every two days, so the wait won't be too terribly long (I hope)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

**Eleven Years Later:**

Fifteen-year old May was sitting in her seat at school, bored as ever at the teacher's newest lecture. Over the years, she had really matured to a beautiful young lady, not unnoticed by most of the boys at the Dark Academy of Petalburg. She had brown soft hair tied in pigtails and sparkling sapphire eyes. But these shining eyes were now dull with boredom and fatigue as May stared at the blackboard in front.

Behind her sat her good friend over the years, Ash. He had grown to be a truly unique young man. His black hair was still messy as ever and Ash always wore a red and white cap to hide this untidy mess. Some of the girls at the Academy found this boy adorable and insanely cute. Currently, sixteen-year old Ash was trying to pay attention to the teacher in front. But his mind was always distracted as someone behind him continuously threw paper balls at his head, intending to start a silent paper ball war with him.

Sixteen-year old Gary waved at Ash as he whirled around to give him an almost pleading look. But that didn't stop him as he ripped another paper from his notebook, crinkled it into a ball, and threw it at Ash's head. Gary was known as the school's playboy, hooking up with nearly half of all the girls in his grade. But he was currently single, having his brown eyes set on another girl.

Sixteen-year old Leaf was furiously scribbling down notes as the teacher continued to lecture them. All of the students could agree that Leaf was probably the smartest student in the school. The brown-haired girl was intelligent, yet shy when introduced to other students. She liked to keep to herself, except when she was with her best friends. Unknown to Leaf though, she was currently targeted by the school's playboy to be his next girl.

Gary ripped out another piece of paper, but instead of crumpling it into a ball, he scribbled something in it before doing so. Rather than aiming at Ash, Gary threw his ball in a different direction. Leaf was a bit surprised when a paper ball landed on her desk. Although a bit annoyed that she was being interrupted in her note-taking process, Leaf opened the piece of paper.

_Go out with me this Friday night?_

_-Gary Oak_

Leaf smirked to herself before scrawling down her response. She double checked that the teacher was still facing the blackboard when she lobbed the paper ball back to Gary. It bounced off his spiky brown hair and landed on his desk. He opened the paper ball.

_Not a chance Dickwad._

_-Leaf Green_

Gary chuckled to himself before pocketing the note. Damn, she was always so feisty. He liked that about her. He liked that she was hard-to-get too. All of the other girls had been too willing. That was fine and all, but Gary wanted a challenge. There was no doubt that Leaf would be his one day. But in the meantime, he would be content with annoying Ash to no end. He started his barrage of paper balls again.

Meanwhile, fifteen-year old Dawn was trying to imitate Leaf and copy notes like her. But she had given up halfway when the teacher's rapid pace left her in the dust. Dawn had dark blue, midnight, hair that hung just a bit longer past her shoulders. As one of Leaf and May's best friend, Dawn had a bubbly and innocent persona that seemed to attract many boys in the school. Though when provoked in the wrong way, she wouldn't hesitate to defend herself or her friends.

Her other best friend, sixteen-year old Misty, was also writing down notes. Though Misty was just as intelligent as Leaf, other students didn't consider the idea. Her, almost explosive, temper only reinforced the idea that she was crazy. But only her friends saw Misty for who she was. Athletic and smart, Misty was one of the best students in the Academy. She had orange hair that was often tied in a side ponytail and hard lean muscles. Misty wasn't considered one of the prettiest girls, but she didn't care. She was fine with who she was. She still attracted more attention to herself than she'd like, namely from the boys.

On the other side of the room, fifteen-year old Paul was sitting with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Quiet and impassive, Paul had earned the reputation for being the silent, "emo" type. But his friends knew better, and Paul honestly didn't care what the other students saw him as. He found it rather strange that some girls were drawn to his cold demeanor. But what he didn't realize was that the girls were enthralled by his silky purple locks that sometimes hid his coal black eyes; the hard muscles that he had and would expose during the hot summer days; and, overall, his "bad-boy" persona.

However, his best friend, fifteen-year old Drew, was certainly quite the ladies man. Drew had jade soft hair that hung over his emerald eyes. He had a great number of fan girls at the Academy and generated quite a fandom. But he would ignore them most of the times. He was content with just hanging out with his four best friends. But he sometimes had more fun with annoying his rival, May. That girl hated him the first moment he talked to her. But it wasn't his fault that May took things the wrong way. Drew was, right now, watching Gary harassing Ash with his paper balls. He had his infamous smirk playing on his lips.

The bell rang and most of the students were out the door in seconds. May blinked herself out of her stupor and slowly placed her pencil pouch back in her backpack. She hadn't even touched it for the whole class.

"Daydreaming again?"

May looked over her shoulder to see Drew smirking at her. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and May rolled her eyes at the strange habit.

"And if I was? I don't see how it concerns you."

Drew's smirk broadened, if that was even possible. His dark green backpack was hanging over one shoulder.

"Well it does if you were daydreaming of me again," He replied.

May glared at him pointedly. "I wasn't thinking of you, you arrogant twit! I'm not one your fan girls, so get that idiotic idea out of your head!"

Drew chuckled at the response. "Bye May." He walked past her desk to meet with Ash, Gary, and Paul at the front of the room. The four best friends walked out of the room together.

"What's up May?" May turned at the sound of her name and smiled at her three best friends.

"Nothing much," She said as she slung her backpack onto her shoulders. "Drew was being annoying as usual."

"Well…" Dawn started but May threw her an angry look, cutting her off.

"Don't even suggest that," May growled as the three walked out of the classroom. They heard the teacher wail when he discovered the mess of paper balls underneath Ash's desk.

"But you never know…" Leaf pointed out. May turned to stare angrily at Leaf now, causing her to falter.

"You have to admit…" Misty said, but May turned her angry glance to her now.

"Alright, alright, we won't say it!" Dawn giggled. May sighed in relief and she smiled happily.

"That you and Drew like each other!" Leaf finished, causing Dawn, Misty, and herself to laugh. May sighed dejectedly and left her three best friends in her wake. She would normally be mad at them, but they'd been tossing that joke around for so long that May just ignored them. Besides, May would probably do the same thing to them; they'd been with her for as long as she remembered.

Misty was like her; she used to live in a temple when she was taken to Petalburg. It had been hard for May to adjust to her new life, but Misty helped her through. Even though Misty was only a couple of months older, May always thought of her almost like an older sister. That's when Dawn and Leaf entered the picture. According to them, they lived in secret villages deep in the Petalburg Woods when the Dark Warriors found them and sent them here; sent all of them to become the next generation of Dark Warriors.

May thought about running away before. But she'd changed her mind when a kid called Kenny tried to do that. He'd been caught and killed in front of all the students, and no one ever tried that idea again.

May entered her next class, History, and sat down to prepare herself for another pointless lecture.

* * *

><p>Ash, Gary, Paul, and Drew always took the longest way to get to their next classes. It was easier to do so than to face Drew's hoards of fan girls.<p>

Right now, Ash and Gary were arguing.

"C'mon Ashy-boy. You can't be that mad!" Gary said.

"I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher since my grades are falling, and then you go ahead and think it's okay to throw stuff at me to distract me!" Ash wasn't that mad to be honest. He didn't like fighting with his friends.

"That's enough, both of you!" Paul snapped. He sounded more like a parent than a friend right there.

"We're going to be late…" Drew pointed out, glancing at Paul's watch. Three minutes to get to class.

"Well we wouldn't be late if you weren't flirting with May at the end of class," said Gary. He winked at Drew, proud of him for finally making a move. Gary never understood why Drew never made a move towards any girls. He had hundreds of fan girls practically at his feet, but he never chose any of them. Gary didn't understand why Drew never asked one of them out and Drew never told him the reason why.

Drew hid his face to hide the pink blush touching his cheeks.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" He cried indignantly. "Let's go or we're going to be late…"

Gary decided to let the matter slide. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, boring chapter. I know<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies:  
><strong>

**bluejay511: It's high school. Sorry if that was unclear. But I like the boot camp idea, wish I'd thought of that xD  
><strong>

**Looketh: You shouldn't be jealous of my writing skills! They're not very good..**

**And thanks for all the reviews so far!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

In the heart of Petalburg City stands the tallest building in the city. This is also where the members of the Dark Council, head of all the Regions, are meeting today. Cars and limos with bulletproof glass could be seen driving to the main gate and entrance of the building.

A middle-aged woman walked into a large metal room. It was empty except for a security guard sitting in a chair behind a desk with a large computer. The woman walked up to the desk. She had startling white hair for her age and cold black eyes.

"Name?" The security guard knew that he had an important job. If he failed, he would be killed.

"Sylvia of Saffron City in the Kanto Region." Her voice was icy. The security guard entered the title into the computer. Almost immediately, a photo and the information popped up on the screen.

**Search: Sylvia of Saffron City in the Kanto Region**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 34**

**Occupation: Elite Member of Dark Warriors. Member of the Dark Council.**

**Main Pokemon: Salamence. Male. Tattoo on right wing.**

**Status: Alive.**

The security guard nodded. "Please place your dominant hand on the scanner to your right."

The middle-aged woman followed his instructions and he scanned her hand. The computer checked her prints and a digital copy of the hand showed up on the screen. After scanning for a few seconds, the word "valid" blinked on the screen.

"Please take out your main Pokemon and indicate where the tattoo is located." The security guard grabbed a portable scanner while the woman pulled out a red and white Pokeball. She wordlessly summoned her Salamence and the Dragon Pokemon roared its arrival.

"Under its right wing." The security nodded and took his scanner. He could feel the Salamence's stare drilling into him, but he swallowed his fear and looked underneath the red right wing. Sure enough, he immediately saw the silver crescent moon etched on the wing; the symbol of the Dark Warriors.

With slightly shaking hands, the security guard raised the scanner and ran the tattoo through the system. Walking back to his computer, he saw the computer match the tattoo with the database. The word "valid" popped up on the screen again.

The security guard nodded and pressed a button to unlock the doors. "You are free to pass. Have a wonderful evening madam."

The woman recalled her Pokemon and strode to the door on the opposite side of the metal room. As she approached, the metal door slid open for her to enter

The room Sylvia walked into was already filled with people. They had all been waiting for her. The room was large and circular to fit everyone and there were raised platforms so that the people in the back of the room could hear and see any presentations made. There were also microphones in front of the seats so that people could voice any concerns or speak for everyone to hear. It looked more like a courtroom than a conference room. Now that Sylvia was there, the Dark Council's meeting could begin.

* * *

><p>They were technically all equals. They shared the same power and followed all the same rules. But Sylvia wasn't content with these limits. She wanted more. That's why she created Operation Eclipse. So she could be more powerful than a human; more powerful than even Arceus.<p>

She'd be invincible.

Rather than taking her seat amongst the other members of the Council, Sylvia went to the center of the room where she would make her presentation.

"Good evening, my fellow Dark members," She started. "As you all know, it has already been eleven years since we launched Operation Eclipse. But in that long period of time, we have only successfully discovered three out of the eight."

A hologram projector shone a life-sized 3D projection model of May, Ash, and Misty to the center of the room where everyone could see them. They spun slowly as Sylvia continued.

"These three are merely teenagers, yet they hold immense power."

May, Ash, and Misty suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by pictures. They depicted old pictures of peoples backs. There were strange markings, almost carvings, etched on the flesh.

"These three photos are the bare backs of these three children taken eleven years ago," Sylvia explained. "Our extensive research proves that these children somehow have a connection with the Legendary Pokemon, or the messengers of Arceus."

One member of the Dark Council asked, "How do you know these _children _are associated with Arceus?"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes in frustration. Of course it would be Surge of Vermillion City to ask such a question.

"Years of private research absolutely confirms that those three have a connection with the Legendary Pokemon. We do not know what the connection is, or which Legendary Pokemon they are connected with, but it is only a matter of time."

Surge grumbled unhappily at the vague answer, but accepted it nonetheless. "Then why haven't we captured them or taken their power yet?"

"We have captured them. They are currently attending the Dark Academy in an attempt to attract the other Legendaries. Legends have it that they always manage to find one another in their darkest hours."

"And what of their power?"

"We do not know how to harness their powers yet. We've been watching those three very carefully over the last decade and we're positive that those three don't know how to control them either. In fact, they show signs that they don't even know they have powers."

Surge nodded and Sylvia nodded at him in return.

"As you all know," She said, "The objective of Operation Eclipse is to harness the powers of the Legendary Pokemon and summon Arceus. Once we overthrow and control it, _we_ will have supreme power over the universe. Then we can extend our control to the other planets of our solar system and conquer them as well. So on and so on.

Unfortunately, we cannot simply wait for the other five Legendary Pokemon to reveal themselves. The Great Eclipse is nearing and that is when Arceus' powers are at its weakest point. That is also when we need to strike and put an end to The Creator's reign."

Sylvia flashed a cold smile. "The Annual Petalburg Dark Battles begin tomorrow. I will be sending a notice out to all of the Dark Warriors to be in search for the Legendaries then. They supposedly have superior battling skills. That is all."

Sylvia walked to her seat on the first platform as another member took the stage to discuss another menial human issue.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf were underneath a large oak tree in the school's courtyard. Dawn had just taken out a small sandwich out of her school bag when she groaned.<p>

"What's wrong Dawn?" May asked.

"They're here again," Dawn grumbled.

"Which 'they?'" Leaf asked, swiveling her head to see who Dawn was talking about.

"Annoying 'they,'" Dawn confirmed, staring at disgust in the distance. Sure enough, six boys and girls approached the four girls. Misty and Dawn stood up in a hurry and May and Leaf joined them. But they were still outnumbered.

It was simple, really. This was high school, so naturally, teenage hormones played a big role in high school problems. In this case, Brendan fell for May, Lucas liked Dawn, and Rudy had a thing for Misty. But the girls weren't safe either; Brianna nearly idolized Drew, Ursula grew too fond of Paul, and Melody liked Ash a little too much. The only people spared from this madness were Gary and Leaf. Gary was the playboy; if he wanted a girl, he'd go and get her. And Leaf had a reputation for beating up any guy who tried to get too close for comfort. But it was really a one time thing.

Misty glared daggers at her rival, Melody. Melody smirked back, obviously pleased at already angering her rival.

"Ash isn't here yet," Misty said bitterly.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious," Melody scorned. "But I was really looking for you."

That caught Misty off guard. "Me?" She asked in bewilderment. "Why?"

"To make sure you stay away from my Ash!" Melody spat back. Misty nearly facepalmed in disbelief.

Rudy gave Misty an amused look and she cast him an annoyed glare in return.

Meanwhile, Dawn wasn't having the nicest conversation with her rival, Ursula.

"Why would anyone like you..?" Dawn asked. She was genuinely a little confused. This seemed to irk Ursula even more.

The peach-haired girl was fuming. "Cause I'm the prettiest, smartest, and coolest girl in this whole school, you idiot!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Lucas muttered. Dawn ignored him, but Ursula whirled around in fury.

"Whose side are you on Lucas?" She nearly screamed in his ear.

Close by, May was engaging in a heated conversation with Brianna while Leaf was hovering by May's side. Brendan was eying May carefully, but no one seemed to notice.

"My Blaziken could kick your Flygon's butt any day!" May roared in fury. Brianna scoffed in disbelief.

"Please!" She sneered. "If we battled right now, my Flygon would leave your stupid Pokemon in the dust."

May growled as she reached for her Pokeball. "Then let's battle right here and now!"

Brianna smirked as she also pulled out her own Pokeball.

"Bring it May."

May drew her arm back to throw her Pokeball when Leaf grabbed hold of her hand. The brown-haired girl quickly snatched the Pokeball out of May's hand.

"Hey!" May cried in annoyance. "Why'd you do that Leaf?"

Leaf hid the Pokeball behind her back. "We're not allowed to have battles during lunch…"

May rolled her eyes. With perfect grades and an unspoiled record, Leaf would never think of breaking the rules. "Fine, I won't battle right now. Promise."

Leaf smiled gratefully and dropped the Pokeball in May's waiting palm.

"What's the matter May? Are you too much of a Torchic to fight?" May growled at the insult.

"I'm following the rules," She shouted at Brianna. "No battling during lunch."

"Oh, you'll do plenty of battling later," Drew said as he walked up to May.

"Mr. Drew!" Brianna squeaked. The three of them ignored her.

"That's right; the Petalburg Annual Dark Battles are tomorrow."

May, Leaf, and Drew turned to the intruding voice. Brendan, who had been standing in the sidelines, walked up to them. He made an effort to stand besides May, but she went ahead and hid behind Drew. Drew found it strange that he was okay with that.

Brendan smirked at Drew, "Hayden."

Drew nodded at him, "Birch."

"Ready for me to beat you again this year?" Brendan asked in a smug tone.

Drew stared angrily at Brendan. "My Roserade'll defeat your Pokemon easy!"

"Care to make a bet?" Brendan asked lightly, but a devious smile was playing on his lips.

"What kind of bet?" Drew asked curiously.

"If I win, then…" Brendan looked over his shoulder to see how his friends were doing. Paul was giving death glares as Lucas tried to make a conversation with Dawn. She kept turning her back to him and trying to walk away from him. Brendan then turned his head a little to stare at Misty yelling her head off at Rudy. Ash looked a little desperate as he tried to calm his raging friend. His Pikachu was on his shoulder, a bit amused at Misty's temper.

"Then," Brendan continued. "May and her friends will have to go on a date with us."

"Wait, what?" May asked. She looked at Brendan in confusion and disbelief. He winked slyly at her.

"No way," Drew said in a monotone voice. "Not happening Birch."

"And to think," Brendan said in mocking disbelief. "The infamous Drew Hayden is too _scared_ to make a little bet."

"I'm not scared," Drew responded coolly as he flicked the hair out of his eyes.

"Then do it."

Drew was quiet for the longest time, thinking about it. His arms were crossed while his right index finger tapped his left cheek in thought. May looked at him in disbelief. She poked his other cheek urgently.

"You can't be serious Drew!" She squealed in anxiety. She faced Brendan, "He declines! He doesn't want to do it! Yes, he's too much of a Torchic to do it!"

"I am not," Drew snapped. He turned to Brendan.

"It's a deal."

"WHAT!"

Drew ignored May and, even, Leaf's protests as Brendan's ruby eyes flashed in delight.

"But-" Drew started. "_When_ I win, then you and your friends can't ever speak to us again." The two rivals smirked as they reached out and shook hands on it.

"Deal," Brendan said.

"What's 'deal?'" Lucas asked, poking his head over Brendan's shoulder. He saw Brendan and Drew shaking hands.

"What'd you do Brendan?" He asked in puzzlement.

Drew responded for him, "Nothing. Made a little bet."

"What bet?" Lucas eyed Brendan warily. Brendan slung his arm over Lucas shoulders.

"Today, man, is your lucky day." Brendan turned Lucas around so that he was looking at the scene near them. Dawn, along with Ash, was trying to stop Misty from ripping Melody's head off. Brendan pointed to Dawn.

"I just landed you a date with _that _girl." Lucas stared at Dawn in skepticism before facing at Brendan.

"Are you serious? How?"

"Well, not yet," Brendan admitted. "But it'll happen."

Brendan explained the details of his bet with Drew. Lucas grabbed his red and black hat in incredulity when Brendan finished.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas wailed, wringing his hat in hands. "Now I'll never be able to see Dawn again!"

The sound of Dawn's name and Lucas' dry sobs attracted the attention of everyone. The remainder of Lucas and Brendan's friends flocked around them while Ash, Misty and Dawn bounded towards their friends. Paul calmly followed them.

"What's wrong with him?" Misty asked in disgust, nudging her head towards the sound of Lucas' grieving.

May was breathing heavily, still angered about Drew's bet with Brendan.

"Do you know what he did?" She hissed, pointing an angry finger in Drew's direction. The green-haired boy began to back away slowly.

"No, what did he do now?" Dawn asked curiously. May was too angry to speak, so Leaf helped her out.

"He made a bet that if he won the Petalburg Annual Dark Battles, then Brendan's friends can't talk to us ever again."

"Oh, that's nice!" Ash said cheerfully.

"But-" Gary cut in. He'd been eavesdropping on the whole bet-making conversation.

"If Drew loses, you girls all have to go on a date with Brendan's friends."

It was dead silent for the longest time. Leaf, Gary, Paul, and Ash started to back away from the three fuming girls.

"WHERE IS HE?" Misty roared in fury. She had already taken her special mallet out, intending to beat Drew senseless. But the green-haired boy was smart enough to already hide from the girls' fury.

"Calm down Misty…" Ash started. He bravely tried to approach her, but Misty's swinging mallet made it difficult for him.

"Pikachu-Pi…" Pikachu said helplessly.

At that moment, Drew walked out of the school holding a soda can in his hands. Ash and Gary made the right move by holding back Misty to prevent her from murdering their best friend.

Paul raised an eyebrow as Drew drank from his soda can.

"You went to buy a soda?" He asked.

Drew shrugged. "I was thirsty…"

"Okay!" Dawn shouted to get everyone's attention. "You guys," Dawn pointed to Brendan and his friends. "Get over here!" She motioned with her arm for them to join them. They did so hesitantly.

Dawn took a deep breath.

"Alright Brendan." Brendan raised an eyebrow, mentally asking "What?"

"We'll… go on a date with your friends…" She nearly choked on the words; but Dawn ignored her friends' protests and continued.

"But," She said. "If any of us win, then the same terms apply. For instance, if Ash wins the Dark Battles, but Drew doesn't, then you guys still can't talk to us."

Brendan smirked. "Then that means if Rudy wins the Dark Battles, you still have to go on a date with Lucas," He pointed out.

Dawn swallowed thickly. "Yeah, that's right…"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Brendan said, looking at his friends over his shoulder. They nodded in approval.

"Alright, we accept these terms."

Just then, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Students reluctantly packed away any remainder food and threw away trash before filing into the school. Brendan and his friends left while Dawn sheepishly walked up to Misty.

"Sorry about that Mist," She said timidly. "But we all knew that Drew would've lost, so…" ("Seriously? How can you guys doubt my battling skills?")

Misty sighed. "It's okay Dawn. You did what you had to do. I'm not mad at you; promise."

Gary and Ash exchanged quick glances before releasing Misty. She rolled her shoulders to massage them before turning to Drew.

Fire burned in her green eyes. "You, on the other hand…"

Drew took this as his cue to bolt to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Welcome one and all to the Annual Petalburg Dark Battles!" The crowd cheered in approval.

It was an old tradition that all the students at the Dark Academy would participate in a single-elimination knockout tournament called the Dark Battles. It was meant to be entertainment for the citizens that didn't have Pokemon and the Dark Warriors. Or that was the official reason for hosting the battles.

"Congratulations to Conway and his Slowking! He and his Pokemon will advance to the next round!" The enthusiastic announcer cried. "Now let's look at the random shuffler to see who will be battling next…"

The crowd fell silent as the giant screen at the top of the stadium jumbled the pictures of hundreds of students. After a few seconds, May's picture appeared. A second later, an image of Brianna popped up on the screen.

"It's going to be May vs. Brianna!" The crowd roared in anticipation and excitement.

At the main stadium, May stared at the plasma television that was broadcasting the tournament. The girls and guys were all hanging out in a lone corner to try and avoid Drew's fan girls.

Misty clapped May on her back while Leaf gave her a "thumbs up."

"Looks like you'll be getting that battle with Brianna, May!" Ash said eagerly. May nodded in agreement and anxiously clutched the Pokeball hanging from her belt. She _really_ wasn't interested in going on a date with Brendan.

Stupid Drew and his gambling problems.

"Good luck!" Dawn piped. May smiled at her friends.

"See you later guys!" May strode over to the sign-in booth. She felt little butterflies flutter in her stomach. It was the same every time she was about to battle in front of large crowds.

"May?" A battle attendant asked her with a friendly smile.

May smiled back. "Yup, that's me!"

The battle attendant nodded and typed something into his computer. "You'll be going to Battle Stadium C, Entrance C1."

May nodded in confirmation and thanked the battle attendant. While taking an underground passageway to her assigned stadium, May saw no sign of Brianna. She was probably already at the stadium waiting impatiently for her.

May walked out into the blinding sunlight. She was deafened by the roar of the crowd and the announcer's blaring voice ringing through the stadium. May saw Brianna all the way across the battlefield, but even the long distance couldn't prevent May from catching a glimpse of Brianna's taunting smirk.

The loud cheering fans suddenly disappeared, along with the announcer. May's hand twitch as she resisted the urge to throw her Pokeball. It was only her and Brianna, her and her opponent. Only one thing mattered, and that was to win.

This is why May battled. Because when she battled, her energy levels reached past their limits; her mind was always buzzing to move one step ahead of her opponent. And she loved these feelings of exhilaration. It was like May was battling along side her Blaziken.

And that's why May would pour every once of her into making sure she wouldn't lose. At least not to Brianna.

May dimly heard the announcer ask, "What Pokemon will May choose?"

She snorted. Like they didn't know; the Academy only gave one Pokemon per student. It seemed so long ago when she first received her Torchic.

"I choose you Blaziken!" The Blaze Pokemon appeared in a brilliant white flash of light. It landed gracefully on its two long legs before energetically bellowing a column of white hot flames into the air.

"Go Flygon!" The Mystic Pokemon crooned happily as it burst out of its Pokeball. It circled in the air a couple of times before perching its two green paws on the concrete battlefield.

May watched her Pokemon crouch in preparation to fight against the Dragon-type Pokemon. Her ears were open to hear the one word that would signal the start of the match…

The referee raised his red flags, "Begin!"

"Start things off with a Fire Spin!"

Blaziken opened its beak and a spiraling flame launched itself to the motionless Flygon.

"Dodge it, quick!" Flygon's tail twitched as it waited the last second before jumping and flying into the air.

"Let's go Flygon, use DragonBreath!" Flygon opened its maw and a light blue beam shot towards Blaziken at a near blinding pace.

But May and Blaziken were prepared for the attack.

"Jump in the air Blaziken!" With a short cry, Blaziken threw itself into the air, successfully dodging the Dragon Breath. It almost looked like it was flying.

May punched the air in excitement. "Quick Attack followed by back to back Sky Uppercuts!"

Blaziken's fists glowed light blue as it tackled Flygon, leaving behind a white trail in its wake. The Dragon-type Pokemon cried out in shock, only to be silent by a torrent of Sky Uppercuts from Blaziken.

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaz-i-ken!"

With one final shout, Blaziken punched Flygon's head towards the ground and it spiraled to the battlefield. The impact of Flygon hitting the concrete battlefield caused a long crack to appear. Blaziken landed smoothly on the opposite end of its opponent

Brianna smirked to herself as Flygon immediately leapt up, seemingly unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do May?" She taunted. "Go Flygon, use Sand Tomb followed by Steel Wing!"

Flygon roared angrily. Blakizen cried in shock as its legs became surrounded by a mini tornado of sand.

"Get out of there Blaziken!"

But the tornado had already dispersed, leaving Blaziken's legs trapped in sand. The Blaze Pokemon tried jerking its way out of the sand, but to no avail. Flygon dove towards the trapped Pokemon; its wings were already glowing silver bright.

May grimaced as she heard Blaziken cry out in pain as the Steel Wing hit its target.

"Use Mega Kick!"

The sand under the Blaze Pokemon glowed dimly as Blaziken attempted to kick its way out. Blocks of sand flew in different directions as the crowd cheered in excitement. Blaziken leapt in the air. It still prepared to execute another Mega Kick.

"Let's go Blaziken!"

"Blaz-iken!"

Blaziken suddenly appeared in front of Flygon. Flygon tried to dodge the attack as Blaziken swung its foot, but it was too slow. BAM! Mega Kick connected with Flygon's head, sending it tumbling towards the ground. With another deafening crash, Flygon lay sprawled on the battlefield.

"Yes!" May said to herself as the referee neared Flygon to determine its status. He backed away when Flygon pushed itself off the ground and roared angrily in the air.

Brianna smirked. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Go Flygon; use Flamethrower!"

"How intriguing!" The announcer cried as Flygon opened its mouth to deliver the Fire-Attack. "What is Brianna thinking of when attacking a Fire Pokemon with a Fire move?"

_No idea_, May answered in her head.

"Dodge, and then use Overheat!" Blaziken narrowly jumped out of the stream of fire. It glowed a faint red as the Blaze Pokemon opened its beak. A blazing white-hot flame shot out towards Flygon.

"Use back to back Dragon Claw!" Flygon crooned as its claws glowed white and it flew towards the oncoming Overheat. The Mystic Pokemon slashed its way through the attack, causing the crowd to howl in anticipation.

"Let's go Flygon, DragonBreath!" Flygon opened its mouth to shoot a close-range DragonBreath once more. Blaziken yelled in agony as the searing blue attack overwhelmed it. Small yellow sparks surrounded the Blaze Pokemon as it fell to one knee.

"That DragonBreath scored a direct hit and even Paralyzed Blaziken! What will May do?"

"We're going to finish this," May said through clenched teeth. "Go Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

"DragonBreath, once more!" Blaziken raced towards the Dragon-type Pokemon at a lightning pace despite its Paralyzatioin. Flygon shot another light blue beam to intercept it.

"Dive in there!"

And the Blaze Pokemon buried itself right into the attack.

"What!" Brianna screeched in surprise. "How can that be?"

"This is incredible!" The announcer nearly screamed into his microphone. "Blaziken is in that DragonBreath and riding the attack up to Flygon!"

Blaziken's fists were already glowing light blue, prepared to attack. May could see the grimace on Blaziken's face as it endured the pain. But this is what they trained day and night for. To endure; to strive; to persist.

To never give up.

"Let's go Blaziken!"

"Fly into the air Flygon!" Flygon barked an affirmative call and it flew several feet above the ground, causing Blaziken to swing and miss its mark.

"Oh no you don't," May growled. "Now use Blaze Kick!"

"Zi-Ken!" Blaziken jumped into the air as its foot became engulfed with flames. It swung and kicked Flygon in the stomach. The force of the attack caused the Mystic Pokemon to hit and skid across the ground before crashing into the stadium wall.

Flygon crumpled into a heap and didn't budge. The referee raised a flag, "Flygon is unable to battle; which means the victor of this match goes to May!"

"We won!" May cried out in joy. Blaziken turned towards its trainer and chirped happily. The crowd cheered for the spectacular battle they just witnessed as May recalled Blaziken.

"Congratulations to May and her Blaziken! They will be moving on to the next round!"

May pushed her way through the "congrats" and praises she received from her peers to find her friends. But the corner where they had all been sitting in was empty. May sighed; she would bet her Blaziken that Drew's fan girls had discovered the green-haired boy there.

May looked at the Pokeball in her hands. Even though she won, Blaziken was still a severely hurt from all the damage it took. May trotted over to the main stadium's Pokemon Center. After giving her Blaziken to Nurse Joy, May sat down in the comfy recliner in the waiting area. She glanced at the television broadcasting a battle at Stadium B. May watched as a Roserade collapsed and fainted.

"After an amazing battle, Brendan managed to defeat Drew! He and his Swampert will advance to the next round."

_Drew lost…_ May thought as she saw Brendan give a "thumbs up" to the Mud Fish Pokemon.

Annoyed, May huffed and sat against the armchair.

_It's a good thing Dawn stepped in and changed the bet. Otherwise I would've had to go on a date with Brendan!_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I lost! Especially to <em>her<em>…"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "It's okay Misty," She said. "Melody had a huge advantage. Your Gyarados never stood a chance against her Jolteon."

Misty shot an annoyed look at her best friend before sighing tiredly. "I guess you're right," She admitted. "But I still hate that I lost to her. Of all people!"

May giggled as Misty continued to grumble unhappily. It was after the first day of the Dark Battles. It turns out only Misty and Drew lost their battles. Drew had been livid at his defeat and Gary made sure that he would never forget this day. Ash and his Pikachu defeated Rudy's Electabuzz easily while Dawn barely scraped a victory when her Piplup went up against a tough Houndoom. But there was no contest when Paul's Torterra crushed Lucas' Infernape, despite the type advantage it had. Leaf had also overpowered her opponent with her partner, Blastoise, and Gary had a blast beating the opposing side with his Charizard.

Right now, the eight friends were waiting in the main stadium's Pokemon Center along with a majority of the students from the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy had been overwhelmed with the number of Pokemon needed to treated and everyone had to wait patiently for their Pokemon to heal.

Gary plopped himself down besides Leaf and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He casually put his arm over Leaf's shoulders, but she shrugged him off. Gary smirked. "Well, on the bright side, we have a better chance of winning that bet Drew made."

"That's true," Dawn said. Suddenly, a nurse Chansey appeared, holding a tray with a Pokeball and fully-recovered Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried happily as the Electric-type Pokemon jumped into his arms.

"Pikapi!"

The nurse Chansey set down the tray on the coffee table. It held up the Pokeball in front of Dawn, and dropped it into her palm when she extended her hand.

Dawn smiled, "Thank you!"

"Chansey!" And the Egg Pokemon waddled away to deliver more Pokemon to the other trainers.

Dawn threw the Pokeball into the air, "C'mon out Piplup!"

The smug Penguin Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball in a brilliant flash of white light before placing its flippers onto its hips.

"Man, I'm beat," Ash yawned as Pikachu clambered onto his shoulder. "I could go to bed now…"

Misty nodded. "We'd better get going. You guys still have to battle tomorrow."

May blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "But our Pokemon still need to be treated by Nurse Joy."

Drew shrugged. "They'll be healed overnight. Just pick them up before your battles start tomorrow." The irritation was still plain in his voice. He very much still wanted to beat Brendan.

"Sounds good to me," Dawn said, stifling a yawn. The eight boys and girls got up and stretched their tired limbs before heading back to their dorms. They were unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>Lucas watched as Dawn and the rest of her friends walked out of the Pokemon Center to get back to their dorms. He faced Brendan angrily.<p>

"They're beating us at the bet _you_ made Brendan!"

Brianna crossed her arms angrily. "Yeah," She agreed. "What happens if we lose? Then I won't be able to talk to Mr. Drew ever again!"

Brendan rolled his eyes at the silly name Brianna gave Drew. "Calm down you guys." He looked over his shoulders to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation.

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads now," Brendan said. A mischievous glint sparked in his ruby eyes.

"I'll make sure we don't lose that bet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Welcome back to the second day of the Annual Petalburg Dark Battles!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically in response. They were just as excited as yesterday.

"Now who will be fighting first today? Let's take a look at the random shuffler…"

The crowd watched as Brendan's face emerged followed by May's picture.

The main stadium's Pokemon Center started to buzz with chatter. It was common knowledge at the Academy that Brendan liked May. People started to wonder whether Brendan would take it easy on his crush.

_Obviously not_, May thought. _If he wins, he'll have a better chance of going on a date with me; which means I can't lose._

"Chansey!" May flinched at the shrill call. She opened her hand so that the nurse Chansey could drop Blaziken's Pokeball in her palm.

"Thank you," She smiled as the Chansey tottered away. May got up from her seat and nearly ran to the sign-in booth. She was incredibly anxious to start her battle with Brendan and beat the stuffing out of him with Blaziken.

The battle attendant smiled as she approached. "May, am I right?"

May nodded, "That's me."

The battle attendant typed something into his computer. "You're to go to Stadium B, Entrance B2. Good luck!"

May smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>"I choose you, Blaziken!" May's heart nearly froze when she heard Blaziken groan in pain through the burst of white light.<p>

_But… We haven't begun the match yet! _May thought in panic.

"Begin!"

"Uhh, start off with a Flamethrower!" May nearly squealed. Alarm began to take over her and her typical energetic demeanor had slipped away. Blaziken, sensing her anxiety, launched a Flamethrower that missed Swampert by meters.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Leaf, Dawn, and Misty watched May's battle start on the television in the main stadium's Pokemon Center. Paul and Gary had been called to Stadium C to battle against one another.<p>

"Something's wrong," Ash said. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry as Blaziken shot another red and orange stream of fire from its beak. The usual power behind the attack wasn't present.

"Does Blaziken look… a little purple to you?" Dawn asked, swiveling her head to look at Leaf and Misty.

Misty and Leaf's eyes widened in recognition and Ash nearly fell out of his chair. Drew, who had been messing with his Pokegear, shot up from his chair and angrily muttered to himself as he watched the unfair battle May was forced into.

"It's been poisoned!"

* * *

><p>"Counter with Water Gun!"<p>

The Mud Fish Pokemon released a jet stream of water from its mouth. The Flamethrower and Water Gun collided with one another. A cloud of steam erupted and began to cover the battlefield.

"Go Swampert, use Dig!"

May bit her lip nervously. She couldn't see anything because of the stupid steam surrounding the battlefield.

"Jump into the air Blaziken!"

"Don't let it escape! Go Swampert!"

There was a cry of pain as Swampert burst out from underground and struck Blaziken. The heavy steam blocking May from the battle finally dispersed. She gasped in horror as she saw Blaziken on one knee, panting heavily. It was struggling to stand and face its opponent. Swampert and Brendan smirked triumphantly across the field.

Brendan's ruby eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

"Hit them with Surf."

A blue hue encased Swampert as it produced a large wave. The Mud Fish Pokemon jumped on top of it and began to ride the wave towards the severely injured Blaziken.

"C'mon Blaziken!" May cried out in worry. "Try and use Overheat!"

"Blaz…i…ken…"

Blaziken finally stood up on its tow long legs. It opened its beak to deliver an attack, but it was too late.

The large wave crashed on top of the Blaze Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Drew crossed his arms angrily as he watched Blaziken collapse. Leaf, May, and Dawn were staring at the screen in worry.<p>

_Get up! Get up! _Drew mentally urged.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. The victory goes to Brendan and his Swampert!"

The crowd cheered and yelled in excitement, unaware of the sabotage that had occurred.

"May lost…" Dawn said sadly as May wordlessly recalled Blaziken.

"Hmm," Misty grumbled. "C'mon, let's think. Who do we know is capable of pulling this kind of stunt? Sneaking into the Pokemon Center and somehow poisoning May's Pokemon?"

Ash and all three girls automatically turned to look at Drew.

"Hey! Don't look at me," Drew cried in protest.

"Your Roserade's part Poison-type though," Ash pointed out.

"Yeah," Leaf said. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "And you always did have this competitive thing with May. Maybe you just wanted to see her lose and humiliate herself."

Drew rolled his eyes at the ridiculous accusation.

"As much as I like beating May, I also want to beat that jerk, Brendan. It wouldn't make any sense if I purposely poisoned her Blaziken just for her to lose to him."

There was silence as everyone took this in.

"He's got a point," Dawn admitted.

"Who's got a point?"

May walked up to them and flopped tiredly besides Dawn. She raised an eyebrow in question; no one was answering her.

"It's nothing," Leaf replied. "So how's Blaziken?"

May made a disgruntled face. "Nurse Joy says that it took a lot of damage. It might have to stay in the Pokemon Center for a couple of days to heal properly."

"Wow, that's pretty serious," A voice said behind them.

All heads turned to see Brendan smirking. His ruby eyes were glimmering in triumph and joy. His Swampert was standing besides him, unscathed and untouched from its recent battle.

"What do you want Birch?" Drew asked bitterly. It was clear that the green-haired boy was _still_ upset at his loss. Or perhaps it was something else.

"I just came to see how Blaziken's doing," He replied innocently. A twisted smile started to form on his lips.

"It put up a pretty good fight yesterday against Brianna's Flygon. But today-" Brendan shrugged. "Not so much."

The Mud Fish Pokemon besides him snickered and nodded its large head. May hissed in anger while her friends stared at Brendan, evaluating him.

Leaf cocked her head curiously. "Doesn't your Swampert know Toxic?" She asked casually, but everyone knew what she was implying.

Brendan smirked. "I hope you're not suggesting that _I_ was the one who poisoned Blaziken."

"Who said anything about poisoning Blaziken?" Drew asked. His infamous smirk was tugging on the corners of his lips.

It was silent as everyone waited fro Brendan's reply. The black-haired boy smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

"Looks like you got me," He said mockingly.

Ash stood up and glared angrily at Brendan.

"Where are you going with this?" Ash asked behind clenched teeth.

"Pika…" Small electrical sparks crackled on Pikachu's red cheeks.

"Oh, keep up Ash!" Misty snapped. "He's the one who poisoned Blaziken before the match."

May shot up from her seat and shoved Ash out of her way. She stood in front of Brendan and poked his chest painfully.

"That's disgusting!" She spat. "That's wrong, and against the rules! I'm going to tell the battle attendants and then they'll disqualify you from the battles!"

Brendan chuckled at her. "Strangely enough, the security system at the Pokemon Center is fairly low-tech. Even a Slowpoke could get passed it and make it inside. And by the way-" Brendan leaned in a couple of inches closer. "-You're pretty sexy when you're mad."

"Did you just not hear what I said?" May nearly screamed to get her point across.

Brendan smirked. "You have no solid proof, only a suspicion. They'll never believe that I did anything wrong. Face it May."

He leaned in even closer and May flinched at his proximity.

"You lost, and I won," He whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear and May was aware of her cheeks growing warmer. Suddenly, a pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders and pulled her backwards rather harshly. She would've stumbled and fell if Dawn hadn't caught her.

"Stay away from her, you dirty cheat!" Drew had taken May's place and was glaring angrily at his rival.

"Or what?" Brendan sneered. "You'll beat me in a battle? Good luck with that." The black-haired boy turned around and started to walk away.

"Let's go Swampert; we have to train for our next battle. I hope I'll be seeing more of you _May_."

"That no good cheating scum," Leaf muttered irritably once she was certain Brendan was out of earshot.

"I hear you," Ash murmured.

"Pikachu…" The Electric-type Pokemon agreed.

"There are a lot worse things I can do to you than beating you in a battle," Drew said quietly as he watched Brendan strut away.

* * *

><p>"That would probably explain our quick battle," Gary said when he and Paul returned to the main stadium's Pokemon Center. Ash and Misty had swiftly explained what happened between May, Drew, and Brendan. Leaf had disappeared herself as she had to report for her next battle.<p>

"Why, what happened?" Dawn asked. She stole a quick glance to look at Paul. Even his usual indifferent mask was contorted in annoyance.

"Our battle was doing fine at first," Gary explained. "We exchanged a few quick blows. Then Torterra used SolarBeam and Charizard countered with Overheat. And then BAM!" Gary snapped his fingers, "When the smoke cleared, both our Pokemon fainted. We didn't even last ten minutes and we both got kicked out of the tournament."

"It was strange," Paul remarked. "Torterra's defeated much more powerful Fire-Types than Gary's Charizard."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Ignoring that, the same thing could be said for Charizard. It's held out against some pretty strong Water-types, let alone a Grass Pokemon. We were actually discussing what went wrong on the way back here."

"So," May said slowly. "Brendan's not only poisoned Blaziken, but _everyone's _Pokemon?"

"That would make sense," Misty said. "He didn't know who he was going up against today. Better safe than sorry."

At that moment, Leaf walked up to them and sank down in the seat besides May.

"What are you doing back so fast?" May asked curiously.

"Yeah," Dawn said. "You should be battling right now!" Almost all heads turned to the plasma screen television broadcasting the battles. There was nothing but Pokemon attacking, trainers yelling, and the crowds cheering.

Leaf shrugged. "My opponent forfeited. Apparently something was wrong with his Empoleon and it nearly fainted when it came out of its Pokeball."

"Argh!" May cried out in irritation. "We have no chance of winning that bet now! Everyone's Pokemon has been poisoned and can't fight!"

"I wouldn't count on that May," Dawn said, winking at her. "You seem to have forgotten that I took Piplup out of the Pokemon Center _before_ Brendan cheated."

"Yeah!" Ash said excitedly. "And Pikachu was with me nearly the whole time! We're ready to win the Dark Battles!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon chirped eagerly.

At that moment, the overhead speakers squeaked on and a piercing voice rang through out the Pokemon Center.

"Speaking of which," Dawn said. She cocked her head to listen to the announcement better. "Do my ears deceive me, or is it time for me to battle?"

* * *

><p>"How's Dawn doing?" Gary asked when he came back from checking on his Charizard.<p>

Misty gritted her teeth. "Not so good," She said. "Ursula's Gabite is pretty tough."

Even Paul looked a little disturbed at the news.

"What's going on with Ash then?" Leaf asked.

Gary winked at Leaf. "You know Ash. The only good thing he can actually do well is battle and kick butt!"

* * *

><p>"Use Iron Tail once more Pikachu!"<p>

The Mouse Pokemon darted towards its foe at a lightning speed before launching itself in the air. Melody's Jolteon didn't have a chance as the powerful Steel Attack made contact.

"Pika!"

Jolteon howled in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"Oh no, Jolteon!"

The referee raised a red flag. "Jolteon is unable to battle. That means the victor of this battle is Ash and Pikachu!"

Ash leaped in the air in joy. "Alright! We won Pikachu!"

Pikachu turned around and made a peace sign with its fingers.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"After an incredibly tough battle, Ash and his Pikachu managed to defeat Melody and her Jolteon! They will be moving on to the semi-finals tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Use Water Gun Piplup!"<p>

"Pip-lup!"

A strong stream of water burst out from Piplup's beak and aimed for Ursula's Gabite.

"Counter with Dragon Rage!"

A red and orange ball of energy shot out from Gabite's mouth and slammed into the Water Gun. Smoke erupted from the colliding attacks and Piplup was thrown backwards from the force. However Gabite managed to stay on its feet after skidding across a few feet.

Dawn fidgeted nervously as Piplup tried to push itself off the ground. Its little blue wings were trembling from the effort.

"Get up Piplup! I know you can do it!" She cried urgently.

"How pathetic! Your dumb Piplup can't even stand a little dust kicked into the air," Ursula managed to jeer from across the battlefield.

Dawn felt her temper boiled as Piplup managed to stand on its feet. "Shut it Ursula! Piplup and I are still going to kick your butt! Full powered Whirlpool, now!"

Piplup started to glow light blue as it hovered above the ground by a few inches. A gigantic Whirlpool started to form, causing some of the audience members to gasp and take pictures.

"Pip-lup!"

Using every ounce of energy in its body, Piplup threw the enormous swirling pool of water towards Gabite.

Ursula rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Use Iron Tail Gabite."

The Dragon-type Pokemon leapt into the air with its tail glowing white hot. It spun and slammed its tail against the Whirlpool, successfully slicing the attack in two.

"This is incredible!" The announcer nearly howled. "Gabite used that Iron Tail to break apart that huge Whirlpool. It looks like Piplup poured a lot of energy into that attack though."

"This is bad," Dawn muttered to herself. Piplup was breathing heavily with its tiny body slumped forward in fatigue. On the other hand, Ursula's Gabite posture was tall and confident; it hadn't taken as much damage as Piplup had.

Ursula started to laugh. "What a weakling! That 'Pipsqueak' is no match for us!"

"Don't talk about my Piplup like that!" Dawn could feel her energy rising from her anger and the anxiety from the battle. The cool breaths of air she had been inhaling suddenly turned warmer and the atmosphere became sticky and humid. Even her back started to tingle and itch.

"C'mon Piplup!" Dawn nearly growled. "Let's hit them with a Hydro Pump!"

"Lup!"

A powerful jet of water burst out from Piplup's beak, only to completely miss Gabite and hit the stadium wall. Ursula started to howl with laughter.

"What kind of aim is that?" She managed to choke as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "I knew your Piplup was pathetic, but really?"

Dawn tried to ignore that, but she could nearly feel the heat radiating from her face from rage and embarrassment.

"Let's finish this Gabite," Ursula said after she managed to compose herself. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Gabite grunted and nearly flew towards Piplup at a breakneck speed. White streaks surrounded it as it neared Piplup.

"Brace yourself Piplup!" Dawn cried out, knowing it was pointless to tell Piplup to dodge the speedy attack.

BAM! Piplup was knocked off its feet as it flew in the air. It fell down to the ground and slammed against the hard concrete battlefield.

"Piplup.."

The referee raised a red flag. "Piplup is unable to battle. The victor of this match is Ursula and her Gabite!"

The audience roared in excitement as Ursula and her Gabite waved at the crowd. Dawn sighed and recalled her fainted Pokemon.

"It's okay Piplup," Dawn said as she headed back to the main stadium. "You did your best."

* * *

><p>"This is really bad," May said as Dawn rejoined them. The second day of the Dark Battles had ended. The tournament was progressing along much faster since most of the battles were so short. In the end, only Ash and Leaf had managed to move on to the semi-finals. Unfortunately, Brendan and Ursula also managed to advance to the next round.<p>

"Relax May," Leaf said. She winked at her best friend, "I got this. Pretty soon, you'll be free from the company of Brianna and the rest of her friends."

"I sure hope so," Misty said wistfully as she watched the plasma screen replay some of the battles that happened today.

A security camera hiding in the corner of the main stadium suddenly swiveled around to shoot the eight friends. Its lens zoomed in on one particular girl though.

* * *

><p>"That's her madam." A researcher enhanced the colored live broadcast of the eight boys and girls.<p>

Sylvia nodded. "Show me the other video again."

The researcher typed something into his computer and a taped video of Dawn and Ursula's battle popped up besides the live video feed.

The two adults watched as a faint red aura enclosed Dawn as she angrily shouted at Ursula. But it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Your opinion Sebastian?"

Sebastian nervously fidgeted with his glasses. "It's too early to conclude anything yet, madam, but it's possible that we have located another one of the Legendaries."

Sylvia said nothing; she continued to study the blue-haired girl as she laughed alongside her friends.

"I want you to study what that aura meant and report back to me as soon as possible." Sylvia abruptly turned around and walked out of the laboratory. As the metal door closed behind her, she fished out her Pokegear from her expensive Kanto-imported Arcanine skinned jacket.

Dialing a speed number, Syliva didn't need to wait twice as the Pokegear was answered on the first ring.

"General, I want you in my office now. You have a new assignment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Replies:**

**Reviewer: I always imagined that the Pokemon Centers used like some sorta magical healing ray xD And the healing ray was composed of the stuff they put in Potions and Super Potions, except much more powerful. Just take that stuff and replace it with Toxic. Kinda weird I guess, lol  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The early sun had yet to rise over Petalburg City when Leaf was making her way over to the main stadium. She intended to squeeze in some last minute practice with her Blastoise before facing off in the Dark Battles.

The air was still humid as a gentle breeze blew Leaf's brown hair. She hummed quietly to herself as she turned a corner and took an unmarked path in the nearby woods. Leaf always went out of her way to make sure she would have her normal stroll through the forest. Even though she was very young when she was taken, Leaf could almost recall her memories living in the forest villages.

Almost.

Leaf heard a branch snap behind her. She froze and her heart began to pound erratically. She hardly dared to breath; silence was much too vital for her now. Leaf heard some leaves rustle behind her and she took that as her cue to leave as soon as possible. But even as she took a step forward, Leaf felt a hard blunt object strike against her head.

Hitting the ground, Leaf saw the forest around her spin. Besides the dull throb against her head, she felt nauseated. Breathing heavily, Leaf sat up and stared up at her assaulter. The early rays of sunshine had begun to peek through the forest and quickly illuminated the young man.

"Brendan," Leaf managed to spat. She winced and clutched her head in pain as he smirked.

The black-haired boy crouched down and reached out to tilt Leaf's chin upward, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"The one and only," He said.

Brendan straightened up and reached for something inside his pocket. Leaf tried to stand up, but the dizzying world was much too nauseating for her. Instead, she sat against a tree in an attempt to catch her breath. The spot where Brendan hit her head was now forming into a painful throb. Brendan smirked as held a vial over her.

"Sweet dreams." He poured the contents of the glass tube over Leaf. Her eyelids grew heavy with sleep as the light powder sprinkled over her.

It was mere seconds later when Leaf slumped forward with her eyes closed. Brendan smirked as his Swampert rejoined him.

"We did a nice job buddy," Brendan said. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Today is the third day of the Petalburg Dark Battles!" The announcer cried over the excited fans.<p>

Meanwhile, in the main stadium's Pokemon Center, May frowned and rejoined her friends.

"Still no sign of Leaf," She said.

Gary raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

"Leaf always takes a morning stroll through the woods near our dorm, but she never returned so we thought she came here to do some extra training with Blastoise," Dawn said, crossing her arms. "But we asked Nurse Joy and Blastoise is still checked in the Pokemon Center. She's gone missing."

"It looks like Leaf and Brendan will be facing off!" All heads turned towards the plasma screen television broadcasting Brendan and Leaf's pictures on the jumbo board.

"And to top it off," Ash said urgently. "She has to battle now!"

Gary shot up from his seat. "Don't worry, I'll go find her." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And I have a pretty good idea as to who to ask." He dashed away with no other explanation.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Gary growled as he harshly grabbed the collars of Rudy's shirt and slammed him against the wall.<p>

"Chill out man!" Rudy cried out, squirming underneath Gary's grip. "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."

"You know something Rudy," Gary snarled. "And I'm going to give you ten seconds before I tell Charizard to burn you to a crisp."

"Let's not be too hasty now…" Rudy stuttered as Gary roughly threw him onto the ground.

"One…" Gary dimly remembered that Charizard was still at the Pokemon Center, but that small detail flew out of his head. He had to intimidate Rudy enough for him to spill the beans.

"You're friends with that douche bag Brendan," Gary said as he crossed his arms. "He must've told you what he was planning. Tell me where she is now."

Rudy smirked at the frustrated look on Gary's face. "Well isn't that sweet? It looks like the school's biggest playboy actually does care for a girl."

"Two…" Gary scowled at the boy before him.

"But I'm not going to tell you anything," Rudy shrugged. "Quite frankly, I'm not afraid of you."

Gary smirked and reached down to lift Rudy by the cuffs of his shirt again.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

><p>"This is the last call for Leaf to report to her battle at the main stadium," The announcer said into his microphone. The spectators, who were looking forward to an intense battle, were quickly growing impatient.<p>

Gary raced through the halls of the main stadium. He felt beads of sweat dampen his forehead as he skidded to a stop outside a janitor's closet. Hastily grabbing the door handle, Gary turned it and swung the door open before flicking the lights on.

Leaf was bound in the corner of the closet. Thick ropes were binding her arms, wrists, and ankles together while a patch of duct tape covered her mouth. A black piece of cloth was tied around her head, making sure she didn't see anything. Leaf cried out angrily as she heard the door click open.

Gary crouched down and started to tug on the ropes limiting her freedom, but Leaf didn't make it easy. The brown-haired girl writhed and screamed behind the tape as Gary tried to undo the ropes.

"Hey, hey," Gary started. "Calm down, it's me, Gary."

The fidgeting stopped and screams were reduced to angry questions. Gary rolled his eyes at the improvement before pulling down the blindfold around her eyes. Leaf blinked and groaned as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Unfortunately, due to Leaf not signing in and reporting to her match, she has been eliminated from the tournament; which means Brendan automatically advances to the finals!"

Gary muttered a few choice words underneath his breath. He looked around the janitor's closet and his eyes lit up at the sight of some hedge clippers. Snatching them off the shelf, Gary snipped them in front of Leaf for her to see.

"Hold still, otherwise this might hurt …"

* * *

><p>"Wait!" A voice cried out as Gary zoomed past a trainer. He nearly collapsed since he was supporting Leaf. After noticing the abnormally large bump on her head, he had refused to let Leaf walk alone. But since the girl wouldn't allow Gary to carry her, he had to settle with her one arm around his neck and clutching onto her waist in order to support her.<p>

Leaf took the first opportunity to shove Gary away and lean against the sign-in booth. She still felt a little dizzy.

"She's here, Leaf's here," Gary stuttered. "Sign her in so she can battle."

"I'm sorry sir," The battle attendant said. "But Leaf had already been disqualified for not signing in earlier. In fact, the next battle has already begun.." He pointed towards the plasma screen in the Pokemon Center's waiting area.

May, Misty, and Dawn were totally absorbed in the battle between Ash and Ursula. On the other hand, Drew and Paul were engaging in a low conversation; only occasionally glancing up to see how Ash was doing.

"But she's here now!" Gary exclaimed, slamming his fist against the counter top in protest. "You have to let her battle!"

"Gary…" Leaf started, but the spiky brown-haired boy ignored her. He was too busy arguing with the battle attendant.

"Gary!" Leaf nearly shouted. This caught the attention of the boy and he cringed as he whirled around.

"What?" He asked almost angrily.

Leaf pointed to her head indignantly, "I can barely think without everything going black. How do you expect me to battle with this stupid lump on my head?"

Gary faltered, not thinking of that possibility. He sighed. "Let's get Nurse Joy to see you."

Leaf nodded knowingly and started to head towards the Pokemon Center. Unfortunately for her, the bump on her head also managed to also upset her balance.

"Woah!" She almost fell forward onto her face if Gary hadn't reached out and caught her around the waist.

"I got you," He said. He neatly placed his other arm under her knees and shifted his arm from around her waist to the back of her neck before lifting Leaf into the air. Leaf gasped in shock and she looked up to glare at Gary. Her red and warm face was only centimeters from Gary's as he pulled her closer to him.

Gary tilted his head to the side and a smirk grew on his lips. Damn, she looked so good. Her light brown hair smelled faintly like freshly washed Pecha Berries. Gary fought to resist the urge to bury his face in her hair to inhale the sweet aroma. And the way the fluorescent lights shone in her brown eyes, giving them a rare sparkle… It was very… not sexy, or hot even. Gary had to think a little to find the right word.

It was very pretty.

Gary frowned. Was he losing his edge? He'd never thought of any girls as pretty; they were never more as hot in his eyes. Yet, this girl before him, this girl he was holding in his arms; he just admitted that she was more than what he was used to seeing. Was it because she was?

Gary shook his head. Of course it wasn't. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was the school's biggest playboy; he got every girl he wanted. The regular Gary wouldn't be thinking anything like this.

He _shouldn't_ be thinking anything like this.

"Let me down," Leaf said in a steady tone, snapping Gary out of his stupor.

"And watch you trip over the flat surface again? I don't think so. Besides-" Gary winked at her. "-I like this better."

How was it possible that her face could grow even warmer than it already was? "Now, Gary," Leaf growled, successfully keeping any hint of hysteria out of her voice.

Gary sighed. "If you insist." He crouched down a little to put Leaf back on her feet. Straightening herself, Leaf didn't even notice that they had already reached the Pokemon Center. Around her, the other students were whispering and pointing at her and Gary, already coming to the conclusion that she was his next girl. Flushed with embarrassment and anger, Leaf felt the urge to smack herself. Her reputation was going to be ruined by…

By Gary; by a no-good player who just wanted her for another pointless hook-up. Shaking her head, Leaf resolved to never let Gary sweep her off her feet like that again; both figuratively and literally.

* * *

><p>"Way to go Ashy-boy!" Gary clapped his best friend on the back proudly.<p>

Ash and Gary walked back to their friends together, discussing how Ash was to go against Brendan next. Ash had defeated Ursula without too much trouble, but Nurse Joy insisted that Pikachu be left under her care to make sure it was alright.

"Congratulations Ash!" Misty exclaimed when Ash sank into the seat next to hers. She extended her palm towards Ash, and Ash returned the high-five. "You made it to the finals!"

"Thanks Misty!" Ash yawned and stretched. "I'm looking forward to a long nap after all this is over. We won't have to worry about Rudy and Melody ever again."

Dawn turned to Gary. "Where's Leaf? Is she okay?"

Gary shrugged. "She's fine. She's just resting up in the Pokemon Center.."

The words died in his mouth as May, Misty, and Dawn shot up from their seats and raced towards the human wards of the Pokemon Center.

Just then, the announcement speakers squeaked to life as a voice spoke into the microphone.

"Due to skipping one match today, the referees of the Dark Battles have decided to proceed with the Finals today. This means that Ash and Brendan will be facing one another in ten minutes, thank you."

Ash, who had nearly fallen asleep, snapped his eyes open and jammed his foot against the coffee table.

"Ow!" He cried out as he reached down to massage his foot through his shoes and socks.

"I can't battle now," Ash whined. "Pikachu is in the Pokemon Center and it needs some rest."

"You'll somehow have to make due," Drew said. "Go check on your Pikachu and ask Nurse Joy if it can battle."

Ash sighed and nodded, before sulking away. He dragged his throbbing toe behind him.

"Drew thinks we're going to lose the bet he made, with all the odds stacked up against us," Paul said. "So we're going to do something about it…"

Gary raised an eyebrow curiously. He carelessly threw his arms behind his head and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm all ears guys…"

* * *

><p>"C'mon Pikachu, try another Quick Attack!"<p>

Pikachu grunted and sprinted towards Swampert, leaving a white trail behind.

"Hit them with an Earthquake!"

Swampert brought itself to stand on its hind legs before punching the ground with both arms. The battlefield started to rumble and Pikachu's speed decreased considerably.

Ash grunted. "Hurry, and jump into the air Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The Electric-type Pokemon leapt high into the air, dodging the worst potency of the Earthquake.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail started to glow white hot as it fell to the ground.

"Not so fast, use Ice Beam!" Swampert opened its mouth and a sparkling light blue ball formed in the center of its mouth.

"Swam-pert!" The light ball shot a blue beam towards the still airborne Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu spun in the air, prepared to execute Iron Tail.

BAM! The Iron Tail and Ice Beam clashed against each other.

Pikachu cried out in shock as its tail became frozen in solid ice. Pikachu fell faster towards the earth thanks to the weight of the ice on its tail.

It grunted as it connected with the ground. Brendan smirked at the fallen Pokemon.

"Keep up that Ice Beam Swampert!"

Swampert doubled the energy poured into the attack and Ash was helpless to watch as the ice began to swiftly enclose his Pokemon.

"Try and use Thunderbolt to free yourself, Pikachu!"

Pikachu's red cheeks began to spark with electricity even as the ice finally enclosed its head. It was silent as Ash, Brendan, Swampert, the announcer, and the audience members watched the frozen clump of ice trapping Pikachu.

The referee began to raise a red flag.

There was a muffled yell and streaks of electricity burst out from the ice block, causing the shards to fly everywhere and even strike Swampert.

Freed from the ice, Pikachu hopped back to Ash's side of the battlefield, shivering occasionally from the ice.

Brendan smirked as Swampert shook itself of any remaining ice. "I have to admit Ash, your Pikachu is pretty strong. Go Swampert, use Dig!"

Swampert dove underground; its paws scratching away the ground and leaving behind a large hole.

"Get ready Pikachu, it could be anywhere." Pikachu tensed itself, its large ears searching for any vibrations from underground.

The ground beneath Pikachu suddenly crumbled away and the Mouse Pokemon was flung into the air.

"Pika!"

"Go Swampert, use Ice Beam once more!" Brendan wasted no time in letting Pikachu recover as it spun uncontrollably through the air.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash yelled desperately as Swampert began to form the deadly light ball in its mouth. A ray of light blue shot out from the ball and struck Pikachu. The Electric-type Pokemon cried out in pain as it spun towards the ground.

Ash gasped. "Pikachu!" The black-haired boy ran out to the battlefield and grunted as Pikachu fell into his arms.

"Pikapi…" The Mouse Pokemon murmured weakly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" The referee cried. "Which means the victors of the battle, and the tournament, are Brendan and Swampert!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as Brendan and Swampert walked up to Ash. The two unwillingly shook hands.

"But Swampert is better," Brendan sneered. He pushed away Ash's hand before strutting towards the stadium entrance.

* * *

><p>Ash took a deep breath as he made his way back to the Pokemon Center. He needed the courage to face his friends after his defeat, especially… Misty. That girl seemed determined to always find an excuse to yell at him for his mistakes. But strangely enough, Ash found himself okay with that. It meant she noticed him enough to point out his flaws. It meant she cared enough to scream at how naïve he could be sometimes.<p>

That was a good thing, right? But why should he care if Misty noticed him at all?

"ASH!" Ash's head snapped up as he saw a raging Misty swing her fist in his direction. She would've already marched up to him if Dawn and May hadn't been holding her back.

"Keep it down," May hissed. "Leaf is sleeping and Nurse Joy says she needs some rest!"

Gritting her teeth, Misty closed her mouth, not trusting herself to speak. Ash waved nervously to the three girls before speeding out of the Pokemon Center. Dawn and May released Misty as she crossed her arms angrily.

"You can't blame him Misty," Dawn said.

Misty frowned. "I know it's not his fault. I just hate how everything turned out; it's just easier to blame Ash for what happened."

May made a disgusted face. "Brendan's victory ceremony's going to start soon. I don't know about you guys, but I have no interest attending such a thing. I'm calling it a day."

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I'll be dedicating my victory to you." The three girls turned around to see Brendan and Lucas standing by the Pokemon Center's entrance. Brendan, as usual, had a smirk on his lips.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalking us?" May asked angrily as Brendan walked up to her.

"I'm here to drop in on Rudy. Apparently, while I was kicking Ash's sorry butt, he somehow ended up in the Pokemon Center's human wards. Lucas says he's pretty beaten up..."

"That's what you're going to be if you don't leave us alone," Misty growled as she waved her fist in the air threateningly.

"We'll be on our way," Lucas said nervously as he tugged on Brendan's arm. Ignoring Misty, Brendan smirked at May.

"Wear something nice for our date," He said. "We'll be taking you girls to the Academy's Carnival. Meet us by the Ferris Wheel." Without another word, Brendan allowed Lucas to drag him to the human wards where the doors automatically slid open for them.

"That jerk," May muttered underneath her breath, as she watched him walk away.

"What's wrong now?" A voice drawled behind her. May felt the urge to smack her forehead.

"And speaking of jerks," She said loudly. She turned around to see Drew, Ash, Gary, and Paul walk into the Pokemon Center. Ash lingered behind the group, as if he was anxious to face the girls.

Drew shrugged. May thought he looked surprisingly... emotionless. He had the same indifferent expression that Paul usually wore. On the other hand, Paul looked absolutely livid. He kept glaring at the door to the human wards, as if he could magically burn the door down with his furious expression.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

Drew chuckled. "Gary wanted to visit Leaf, if you can believe it."

Gary shrugged indifferently. "Just wanted to make sure she was doing well."

Drew smirked, although the smug expression quickly fell from his face. May cocked her head curiously.

"Then what's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"It's nothing," Drew said simply. His expression made it clear that it was nothing though. Something was eating him, but he refused to share his problem with anyone else. May then realized that Drew's cool expression had a different light. There was a silent kind of fury emitting from the green-haired youth. It was pure outrage that was best to be left alone. May had never seen Drew so angry, or dead, before.

Something momentous must've happened to spark such a response from a normally cool and collected person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about this late update. Something personal came up that occupied my attention for several days. And then this chapter nearly took forever to type up because I had so many drafts and content I had to stuff in one chapter. Again, sorry about the late update and hopefully it won't happen again.**

**And big thanks to all the reviewers, again. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was a week later when the Academy set up its Annual Fundraiser Carnival. The Carnival was widely popular across the Academy since students were normally not allowed off campus without a guardian or parents' permission.

But this year's Carnival was so big that it had to be held in the Petalburg City Park.

May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf walked into the Academy's Carnival. Despite Brendan's desire, May wore the exact same outfit as usual; she wasn't interested in impressing her date of the night. Following May's example, Misty and Dawn didn't glamor up for the evening either. Leaf was only trailing her three best friends for moral support.

As promised, Brendan, Lucas, and Rudy were all waiting patiently besides the Ferris Wheel along with Brianna, Ursula, and Melody. Unlike their rivals, Brianna, Ursula, and Melody had donned on make up, casual evening dresses, and sparkling jewelry on themselves.

As soon as the four girls were within earshot, Brianna blurted out the question she was dying to ask.

"Where's Mr. Drew?" She looked over the four girls in an attempt to see if Drew was anywhere.

"Not sure?" May said uncertainly. "I thought he would've been here by now."

"What did you think we were standing here for?" Ursula sneered. "Waiting for you? As if."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Ignore her," He said. Brendan had also decided against wearing anything formal and wore his regular outfit.

He held out his hand for May to take. "Ready?"

May ignored him and stomped away. "Let's just get this over with."

Chuckling to himself, Brendan trailed her, leaving Lucas and Rudy by themselves.

Lucas, with his cheeks tinted with light pink, shyly pulled out a small bouquet of red asters behind his back and presented them to Dawn.

"F-For you," Lucas stuttered as he shoved the flowers into Dawn's arms.

Dawn blinked, unsure of how to react. "Uhh, thanks… Lucas." Noticing the tiny card tying the asters together, Dawn picked it up and opened it.

"_Asters are known as the talisman of love and a symbol of patience._"

Despite herself, Dawn found her face growing warmer as she dropped the card. There was no doubt behind the meaning of the flowers.

"That was… unusually thoughtful," Dawn said. She tried her best to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

Lucas grinned at Dawn's reaction. Like Brendan, he offered his hand for Dawn to hold. Although hesitant at first, she placed her hand inside Lucas' palm and the two went their own way.

Meanwhile, Rudy had also gone out of his way to get Misty a gift as well.

"For you," Rudy confidently said as he whipped out a small jewelry box. Misty scoffed at the attempt to bribe her. But her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the charm the necklace was wielding.

"No way!" Misty gasped. Rudy smirked before dropping the jewelry box in Misty's palm.

"This is the most detailed charm of a Gyarados I've ever seen," Misty gasped. She could've sworn that the charm would jump up and roar to life at any moment. It was incredible.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Rudy smiled, taking her other hand in his own. Despite how much she loathed Rudy, Misty felt a little guilty. How many times had she yelled at him, thrown insults at him, and turned her back on him? Too many to count. Now here was Rudy, offering her a priceless gift, and taking her hand as if they were old friends. A part of Misty wanted to recoil away from him, but another part wanted to give him a chance.

Besides, he was kind of cute.

Rudy smiled at Misty. "I was thinking we could go play on the Bumper Cars first…"

Misty half-smiled back.

"Uhh, sure. That sounds like fun…"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Ash said as he and his three best friends walked to the Academy Carnival.<p>

"So how come I don't have to go on a date with Melody?" Ash asked.

"Because," Gary explained. "When Brendan was making the bet, he said 'May and her friends,' meaning May, Misty, and Dawn. So you, Drew, and Paul technically don't have to go out with his other friends."

Ash was silent for a minute as he contemplated it.

"But-" He started.

"Ash," Paul said, interrupting him. "Do you want to go out with Melody?"

"Of course not!" He cried, appalled that Paul would ever think of such a thing.

"Then there's no need for any more questions, am I right?"

"Right…" Ash said, he was still confused. Drew suddenly stopped and raised a hand to signal to the others.

"I hear something," He said. His three friends stopped in their tracks and cocked their heads in an attempt to hear better. It was hard to hear anything out of the ordinary given the shouts, screams, and carnival noises were filling their ears.

"I wonder why Mr. Drew is so late…" Drew tensed as he immediately recognized Brianna's voice. Looking around him, he saw the brown-haired girl and her two other companions walking in their direction.

"Make yourself useful Gary," Drew hissed as he reached out to grab the front of Gary's shirt. "Go distract them while we get away."

"Woah, wait, what?" Gary spluttered as Drew nearly threw the unfortunate boy towards the three girls.

"Hey, hi…" Gary said as the three girls spotted him and nearly pounced.

"You should know where Mr. Drew is!" Brianna decided, pointing accusingly at Gary.

"And where Paulie is!" Ursula added.

"And where my Ash is as well!" Melody included.

"Ladies, ladies," Gary said smoothly. His talking skills with women could certainly come in handy sometimes. "As much as I'd love to tell you…" Gary subtly looked around him for an escape route.

"I'm afraid my date is waiting for me." Gary pushed himself past the three girls to make his way to Leaf, who had been wandering around aimlessly.

"Hey Leaf," He greeted casually as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Before Leaf could voice her protests, Gary leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Brianna, Ursula, and Melody are looking this way; just play along."

Cringing from the close proximity, Leaf bit down her complaints and allowed Gary to lead her away. As soon as she was certain that they were out of the three girl's eye sight, Leaf quickly pulled Gary's arm off her shoulders and faced him.

"They're nowhere in sight," Leaf said. "You're safe now, bye-bye."

"No, no." Gary sidestepped and blocked Leaf as she tried to walk past him. Pacing backwards by a few steps, Leaf angrily placed her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking, since the two of us are already here," Gary started, a smirk already growing on his face.

"No," Leaf said simply and she waited for Gary to move out of her way.

"C'mon now," Gary protested. "Don't tell me you want to just walk around the Carnival."

"Actually," Leaf said. "I was going to go back to my dorm and do my math homework."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Is that your idea of fun? Spending your Friday night doing Algebra problems?"

"Calculus," Leaf corrected him.

Gary chuckled. "Not my point. C'mon Leaf, you're already here. Let's have some fun. I'll win you a Pokedoll." He winked at her.

"As tempting as it is to see you lose money on those rigged games," Leaf said. "I'm not interested. Now get out of my way Gary. I think the exit is this way…"

Leaf made another attempt to bypass Gary, but the spiky-haired boy blocked her path once more.

Leaf scowled. "You're rather stubborn, aren't you?"

Gary smirked. "Ten minutes Leaf. Give me ten minutes and I'll guarantee you that you'll have more fun in here than you'll ever have in that dreary dorm of yours."

Leaf crossed her arms. "You're not really giving me a choice."

"Ten minutes," Gary repeated. He held up both of his hands to show her the ten minutes.

Leaf frowned to herself, slightly disturbed that she had even considered taking up Gary's offer. But… she did admit that it did sound rather tempting. She had never really been to the Academy's Carnival either.

And besides, it was only ten minutes. It would be over before she knew it.

"Fine," Leaf sighed as Gary grinned cheekily at her.

"Ten minutes," She reminded him as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it Leaf," He said as he gently dragged her through the Carnival grounds. "We'll have tons of fun."

* * *

><p>After their small group had scattered, Ash found himself wandering around the Carnival. He wasn't sure as to what to do next.<p>

"It's alright Rudy. You don't have to." Ash whirled around to the familiar voice.

"Misty..?" It was easy to spot her orange hair through the mess of people. She was standing besides… Rudy, of all people.

Ash felt his anger rise and he very much wanted to storm up to the two and get Misty as far away from the jerk as possible. His anger faltered when he remembered that Misty had to go on a date with Rudy as part of the outcome of the bet. A part of him calmed down at the thought, but some of the resentment and the bitterness he felt still remained.

And this confused Ash. Why should he feel so angry at Rudy when his date didn't want anything to do with him? The thought of Rudy and Misty as a couple… unsettled Ash. He couldn't see Misty besides any guy except…

Shaking his head, Ash watched as Rudy threw a baseball towards the bottles. He smiled to himself; it wouldn't hurt to watch how their date was going. How Misty really felt about this guy too. Hopefully nothing would evolve from this date.

* * *

><p>Having never been to the Carnival before, Paul managed to stumble his way to the Food Court. Barely acknowledging the food stands with their disgusting, cheap junk food, Paul noticed a girl who had the same shade of hair as Dawn.<p>

Smirking to himself, Paul started to approach her, wondering why he never saw her before.

But then the girl turned her head and Paul saw that it actually _was_ Dawn. Wanting to smack himself for his "Ash-like" mistake, Paul quickly sat in the closest seat to Dawn as he could without getting her attention. Because if Dawn was here then…

Lucas couldn't be too far behind. And sure enough, the awkward young man staggered into view, carrying about a ton worth of food in his arms. Lucas dropped the food on the table that Dawn was sitting in front of.

He grinned happily at her. "Dig in! Help yourself to whatever you'd like!" Lucas grabbed a large bag of popcorn and began to jam the yellow pieces of food into his mouth.

Dawn winced as flecks of food began to fly everywhere.

"I'm fine, thanks…" She said.

Paul smirked to himself again, wondering how long she would last. He knew how much Dawn hated getting anything dirty on her clothes or hair.

This would be an interesting sight to see.

* * *

><p>And across the Carnival, Brendan had dragged May to the Tunnel of Love. Her sapphire eyes widened as she read the large white words above the entrance door.<p>

"No way Brendan!" May squirmed and tried to pry Brendan's grip off her wrist.

"Relax May," He said in a surprisingly soft voice. The change of tone shocked May enough to stop her struggles.

"We're just going to talk," Brendan said as he paid for him and May's access to the ride. "I won't do anything, I promise."

Not sure if she believed Brendan, May was filled with doubt as the ride attendant led them to their personal boat. The volunteer winked flirtatiously at her and Brendan glared angrily at him.

As the boat steadily moved forward into the semi-dark tunnel, May found herself growing more and more nervous. She felt the desire to cling to someone for protection, but she didn't want to touch Brendan for fear it might lead to one thing and another. In fact, she had tried to distance herself away from him as much as she could in the small boat.

"This is kind of nice," Brendan quietly remarked. "It's dark, and calm. I could fall asleep in here."

"Please do," May grumbled to herself.

Even in the darkness, May could see Brendan's outline shrug. "Like I said May, I'm not going to do anything. I'm not that kind of guy."

"But you're the guy willing to cheat to get what you want," May pointed out.

"I had to do it," He replied simply. "It was the only way for me to talk to you. You wouldn't even give me the time of day at school. How was I supposed to explain everything to you?"

"Then talk," May said. "I'm evidently not going anywhere."

Brendan sighed. "This is kind of awkward for me to say… but, May, I …like you… a lot more than I should."

"You sure don't act like it," May remarked. Her eyes were starting to droop from the fatigue. Brendan was right; it was rather easy to fall asleep in here.

She heard Brendan's nervous chuckle through the darkness. It didn't sound right. She didn't think she'd ever heard Brendan so… unconfident before.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret May," Brendan said. "My dad, he's actually an elite member of the Dark Warriors…"

May's eyes snapped open and she faced Brendan in shock even though she could barely see him. But even the dim lighting provided enough for May to see the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Your dad…"

"I know, I know," Brendan said urgently. "I don't like it anymore than the next guy does, but I can't deny that he's my blood."

"And you've never told anyone this?" May asked in wonder.

"Well, Lucas and Rudy know because I've told them," Brendan said hastily. "Anyways, my dad… he's a pretty important guy. He gets missions and stuff directly from the Dark Council so he goes to the other regions a lot. That's one of the reasons why he sent me to the Academy, so he didn't need to be _burdened_ by me."

May thought she heard a hint of resentment at the end of this last sentence.

"I never knew mom," Brendan continued. "Dad never talked about her. I never knew how to… love… and build relationships… and do all that 'stuff.' This is even hard for me, talking to you, and spilling my secrets and personal life."

"Then why are you doing it?" May asked quietly. She couldn't even face Brendan without feeling self-conscious that he trusted her so much.

Brendan sighed deeply. "Not sure. In a weird way, I kind of trust you, even though you hate my guts. I just feel… safe and …secure when you're around. My mind is at peace and I feel like I can talk about anything, even about this. I haven't even told Lucas or Rudy t yet."

May didn't know what to say. No one had ever confessed to her like this before.

"I really do like you May," Brendan said softly. "And I know that I don't deserve a chance. I just want you to know why I did all the things at school, why I said all those mean things at the tournament, and even the reason why I made this whole bet up so I could personally explain everything."

It was silent for some time as their boat reached the end of the ride. May was glad that Brendan was giving her time to think about what just happened.

Was he to be trusted? Should May believe in what Brendan just told her? He seemed genuine enough. But then again, so was Harley when he managed to trick May to into giving him her most embarrassing story when she was a child.

But Brendan wouldn't pull a "Harley," right?

* * *

><p>Dawn watched as Lucas managed to consume his fifth hot-dog in addition to the bags of popcorn, the sticks of cotton candy, and the large bottles of soda. Dawn wasn't sure whether she should be impressed or disgusted at Lucas' appetite.<p>

"Lucas…?" Dawn asked timidly.

Lucas looked up from the bottle of Pecha Berry Soda that he was slurping to eye Dawn.

"What's up babe?" He said through a full mouth. Drops of soda whizzed out of his mouth and landed messily on Dawn's vest and skirt.

Dawn gasped as Lucas merely shrugged and returned his attention to his seventh bag of popcorn. He eyed it hungrily before diving into it, stuffing the junk food in his mouth as fast as possible.

Anger flashed in Dawn's dark blue eyes as she angrily stood up.

"If this is how you treat all your dates," Dawn hissed. "Then I'm not surprised that you're still single!"

Dawn angrily threw the asters Lucas' had given her in his lap before stomping away.

"Woah woah woah," Lucas muttered as he jumped up. The bouquet of flowers fell into a puddle of melted ice cream. And despite how much food he managed to devour, Lucas was still capable of catching up to Dawn.

"Remember Dawn?" Lucas grinned boldly. It didn't help that there were popcorn kernels wedged between his teeth.

"You _have_ to go on this date. You lost the bet."

Lucas stepped in front of Dawn, preventing her from moving forward.

"Date's over," Dawn snarled angrily. "Get out of my way Lucas. I want to go back to my dorm…"

Quick as lightening, Lucas grabbed Dawn's wrist and pulled her closer to him. Dawn flinched as his sticky mouth grazed her cheek.

"Let go, Lucas!" Dawn squealed as Lucas' grip on her writs tightened. Lucas sneakily hauled Dawn into the alleyway between the Many Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu dark ride and a Souvenir Stand. It was rather empty and dark, save for a couple of trash cans and scraps of cardboard and paper.

"Don't be like that babe," Lucas breathed as he pressed Dawn against the wall. Dawn wrinkled her nose as she caught whiff of Lucas' stale breath. Dawn wondered if Lucas could hear her frantic heartbeat; it seemed to be so loud as the blood pounded to her ears.

"Damn you Lucas," Dawn growled as she tried to reach for the Pokeball hanging on her belt. It was only inches away…

Smirking, Lucas leaned in closer to Dawn. His lips were only centimeters away from hers.

And suddenly, the pressure holding Dawn against the wall disappeared and she fell down in surprise. A dark outline was hovering over Lucas, lashing out and punching the boy.

Surprisingly, Lucas took his beating in silence, why he didn't call out for help boggled Dawn.

There was a grunt of pain as Dawn's mysterious savior aimed one final kick in Lucas' stomach.

Breathing heavily, the dark silhouette turned around and faced Dawn.

Dawn sighed. "Hello Paul."

Paul bent down and held out his hand, offering his assistance to help her up.

"Troublesome," He greeted.

Dawn took the hand and Paul pulled her up to her feet.

"Uhh.. thanks," Dawn said, peeking behind Paul to glance at Lucas. He looked a little pale and green at the same time, even in the darkness. She made a disgusted face before directing her attention back to Paul.

"Were you following us?" She asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"I was in the neighborhood," Paul said. He pointed to the mouth of the alleyway, asking Dawn if she wanted to leave the dreary place.

"You don't strike me as the guy who would willingly come to a Carnival," Dawn remarked as the two stepped into the nylon lights of the Carnival games.

"Surprise, surprise" Paul murmured as Dawn beamed happily at him. The previous events suddenly replayed in her head and she felt grateful towards the cold person before her.

"Do you want to go with me?" She asked excitedly, pointing to the Many Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu.

Paul hesitated. "How about something else? Do you like Haunted Houses?" He beckoned with his thumb, pointing behind him in the direction of the attraction.

Dawn shuddered. "I've never been in one. They're too scary."

"Figures," Paul said smirking, stuffing his fists in his pockets.

"Will you protect me?" Dawn asked sweetly as she wrapped her arms around one of Paul's. She leaned her head against Paul's shoulder.

The purple-haired boy looked away, hoping to hide the faint blush that was threatening to creep onto his face.

"Whatever Troublesome," Paul said as he began to walk towards the Haunted House.

Dawn took this as a yes.

* * *

><p>"Aww," Rudy moaned as his baseball missed the Miltank bottles. "That was pretty close…"<p>

"It's okay Rudy," Misty said as he pulled out another Pokedollar from his wallet. "Don't waste all your money on this game…"

"Relax Misty," Rudy said, winking in her direction. "That Togepi Pokedoll will be yours soon."

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

Misty was fiddling with the charm necklace Rudy had given her on a bench close to the rigged game Rudy was playing at. How he had so much money in his wallet confused Misty. Rudy was so stubborn, even more stubborn than Ash sometimes.

Misty sighed. Did she really miss Ash's company that much? Misty could swear that he was next to her, calling her name.

"Misty!" Someone took a hold of her shoulder and shook it fiercely.

"Hey!" Misty turned around to see Ash smiling nervously at her.

"Glad I finally got your attention," Ash said as he took a seat besides her on the bench.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Misty asked, annoyed. She stuffed the necklace back in its box before Ash could ask her about it.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Ash responded. "Where's your date?"

"Over there," Misty nudged her head in the direction of Rudy, who had just coughed up another bill to play again.

"That's all we've done so far," Misty said, irritation plain in her voice. "He's been playing that stupid game for at least twenty minutes now."

"Tough luck," Ash muttered as Misty sighed half-heartedly.

"Well you know Misty," Ash started. "The night is still young and there are a bunch of fun rides this year. Let's go to that wicked roller coaster that everyone keeps talking about."

Misty looked at Ash through the corner of her eye. "Ash?" She asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her. What if she said no? What if Misty would rather hang out with Rudy than with him? Ash wanted to smack himself for being so stupid.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Much to his surprise, Misty smiled happily at him.

"That's the smartest idea you've said in a long time," Misty said as she stood up. She stretched her cramped limbs and Ash followed suit.

"Wait here," Misty told him. "I'll be right back, I need to do something first."

"Okay…" Ash said uncertainly as Misty nearly ran towards Rudy. She laid something small and… square-ish close to Rudy on the stand's counter top. Without a backwards glance, Misty walked back to Ash and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," Misty said eagerly. "I can't wait to see you scream like a little girl again!"

"Hey!" Ash yelled in protest as Misty towed him away.

"I do _not_ scream like a little girl!"

* * *

><p>Rudy took careful aim before launching the ball towards the Miltank bottles. It slammed against the pyramid of bottles and they all clattered down to the table.<p>

"Yes!" Rudy cried. "Finally!" He grinned as the owner of the stand handed over a large Togepi Pokedoll

"Here you go Misty!" Rudy grinned happily as he whirled around to see where Misty went.

Something small caught his eye and Rudy dropped the Togepi Pokedoll at his feet to see what it was. After picking it up and opening it, Rudy realized it was the necklace he had given Misty. But why was it here now? And where did Misty go?

Looking up, Rudy scanned the crowd of people and finally spotted her fiery orange-hair among the students. She had taken a hold of someone's hand and nearly raced off into another part of the Carnival.

That someone looked… remarkably like Ash.

Sighing miserably to himself, Rudy picked up the Togepi Pokedoll, leaving behind the jewelry box.

Only one phrase plagued his mind as he slowly walked back to the Academy.

_She wants him._

* * *

><p>"It's like I can reach out and touch the night sky," Leaf murmured.<p>

Leaf was sitting on the Ferris Wheel with Gary. As if to make a point, Leaf extended her arm and tried to poke the dark sky.

"You know there used to be glowing dots in the sky called stars," Gary said.

Leaf faced Gary and raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed," She said. "So you do know something."

Gary chuckled. "How has your night been Leaf? You haven't even noticed that we've been here for an hour now."

Leaf's eyes widened. "Are you sure? How could the time pass by so fast?"

Their Ferris wheel cart stuttered to a stop at the bottom of the ride and the two hopped out. Leaf started to walk away when Gary caught a hold of her wrist.

"Where you going?" He asked curiously.

"I really need to get going," Leaf said. She tugged against Gary's hold. Much to her surprise, he let her go without much resistance.

"I'll walk you back," He said nonchalantly.

"I have Blastoise with me," Leaf muttered. Gary pretended to not hear anything and he smirked to himself.

The noise from the Carnival grew fainter as the two headed back to the Academy. Leaf swiveled her head wildly, having never been in the actual city before.

"It's so quiet," Leaf said. "It's unnatural; the forest should be teaming with life."

"It's nighttime," Gary said. His voice was surprisingly solemn. "No Pokemon in their right mind would ever come out during the night, not even the nocturnal ones."

"Why is that?" Leaf asked hesitantly.

"Because the glowing white dots that should normally be decorating the sky are missing," Gary said as he traced the pitch-dark sky with a finger. "Stars act like shining beacons of hope. Humans used to even wish upon stars so that their desires and goals will come true. But now that the stars are gone, humans and Pokemon no longer believe in their dreams and hopes. Coming out in the night is like having someone punching you in the face. You're only reminded that life will never get better for you."

"But," Leaf started. "They're dots in the sky. How could anyone rely so heavily on them?"

"I suppose we'd have to see them to truly see the magic behind these stars," Gary sighed. "Stars are also said to hold the souls of heroes. Whenever a human or Pokemon feels lost, they need they need only to look at the night sky and see the heroes who fought for the age they now live in; and they'll know that they are never alone."

"That's…" Leaf struggled to find the right words. "Surprisingly deep for you Gary."

"I know," Gary murmured to himself. "I think I even scared myself."

Leaf smiled as the two walked out of the Petalburg Park. They could now see the Academy gates open for students to return to their dorms from their position.

"You're not what I expected Gary," Leaf said. "I'll admit that much."

"Ah, good" Gary said as he smirked to himself.

"No," Leaf corrected. "That's bad."

The smirk on Gary's face immediately fell to a frown. "And why is that?" He asked.

"Because you're a playboy," Leaf responded simply. "And you never take anything seriously, especially relationships. And I know that you're only talking to me now because you're seeking one."

Gary was silent as he took this in.

He grinned. "You're not what I expected Leaf," Gary copied. "And I hate to admit that."

Leaf scoffed and folded her arms angrily across her chest. "I'm sorry that I'm not like all the other girls who instantly fall for you."

Gary smiled to himself. "It's good that you aren't, I like it."

Leaf's stomping calmed to a walk. "You like it?" She asked hesitantly. Gary had to run a couple of steps to walk besides her.

"You're different Leaf. You've got a brain as well as your beauty."

Leaf didn't say anything as they walked past the main gates. The sidewalks were now illuminated by the street lights. Gary eyed the girl next to him anxiously.

"Did I say something?" He asked. "Leaf?"

By then they had reached the door of Leaf's dorm. She scanned her ID card against the scanner and the door clicked open for her.

"You realize we shouldn't speak again after this," Leaf said quietly.

Gary's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why is that?" He asked. "Didn't you have fun tonight?"

"I just think that it would be better like that," Leaf said. "Please respect that Gary."

Gary's eyebrows furrowed as the rejection set in his heart. He wasn't used to this kind of heart-breaking pain. All of the girls before weren't as complicated as her. So why did she have to be?

Gary forced a smirk on his face as he masked his hurt. "I won't give up on you Leaf," He promised.

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Leaf thought as she opened the building door. The door shut quietly behind her as she started up the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Gary sighed dejectedly as he kicked a small stone on the sidewalk. He certainly didn't expect the night to end like this. As Gary stepped into the light of a street lamp, he heard rustling behind him.<p>

Turning to the noise, Gary saw a pair of yellows eyes stare back at him. It was silent as Gary froze and the yellow eyes continued to pierce him. The spiky-haired boy slowly moved his hand to his pocket as angry growls filled the air. The beast took the first move and leapt out of its hiding spot. Its jaws were snapping angrily.

"Use Flamethrower, Charizard!" Gary yelled as he threw a Pokeball into the air. With a burst of white light, the Fire-type Pokemon roared into the air before launching a red and orange column of flames towards the creature.

It yelped in pain as the Fire Attack hit its mark. The beast hit the ground as angry burns flashed an angry red.

"Use Scary Face Mightyena!" An unknown voice cried out from the shadows. A faint outline of a person was standing just out of reach of the streetlight's illumination.

"Uh oh," Gary muttered as the Bite Pokemon leapt into the glow of the streetlight. It growled as its eyes burned red. Charizard grunted in fright at the Scary Face.

"Aerial Ace, go Charizard!" Charizard flew through the air, although its speed had been drastically reduced. Gary felt helpless as he watched Charizard try to cut through the air faster.

"Dodge it!" The Dark-type Pokemon quickly jumped out of the way as Charizard streaked past it.

"Ice Fang, let's go!" Mightyena's two fangs glowed light blue and it leapt towards Charizard as it started to fly back to Gary.

"Ice Fang?" Gary mumbled in confusion. He didn't know that Mightyenas could learn such a move. "Fly into the air Charizard!"

The Flame Pokemon narrowly dodged the Ice Fang as it soared in the air.

"Go," Its trainer said calmly. Suddenly a pack of Mightyenas leapt out of the bushes and eyed the flying Charizard hungrily.

"Shadow ball, now."

"That's not fair!" Gary yelled, but the trainer paid no heed to him. Gary raised his Pokeball into the air.

"Return Charizard!" Gary yelled as the red beam shot out and encased his Charizard. The Flame Pokemon returned to its Pokeball just before a flurry of Shadow Balls whizzed past the spot it was just in. A Mightyena suddenly jumped in front of Gary and snatched away Charizard's Pokeball.

"Hey!" Gary said in shock as the Mightyena dropped the Pokeball in its trainer's hand.

"What's your problem man?" Gary snarled furiously. "First your crazy Pokemon attacks me, and then you cheat in our battle. Now give me back Charizard!"

The trainer snickered as he finally stepped in the light. His Mightyena flanked him and bared their teeth threateningly at Gary.

"You got a lot of nerve kid," The man said as the Mightyenas tails whished back and forth. "I'll give you credit for that."

"Enjoy your supper boys," The man sneered as one Mightyena tackled Gary to the ground. He grunted in pain as his back connected to the concrete. A wave of pain ripped through his torso as he tried to stand up. But another Pokemon sunk its teeth into his arm and he yelled in pain.

He angrily punched the Mightyena and it reluctantly unhooked its canine teeth from the flesh. Gary winced as the blood poured from his wounds. But he had little time to recover as another Mightyena smashed its skull against Gary's. Stumbling back from the pain, Gary's world started to go black. He knew that if he fell, he wouldn't get back up.

As another Mightyena tackled him, Gary fell to the ground as it angrily scratched at his chest. Something wet and warm began to soak his shirt. It was horrible; Gary didn't know that the human body could register this kind of pain. Just let him die already and let the torment stop.

Even when he almost lost consciousness, Gary could hear Leaf's voice shouting in the background.

"Ice Beam Blastoise!" The Shellfish Pokemon opened its mouth a fired the light blue ray towards the pack of Mightyena. Startled by the cold invasive attack, the Mightyena turned around and barked angrily at Leaf.

The man who stood idly at the sidelines whirled around and caught sight of Leaf with her Blastoise. She glared angrily at him.

"We're leaving," He said quietly and he shrunk back into the shadows. The Mightyena obediently followed him, leaving a knocked out Gary sprawled on the ground.

"Stand guard Blastoise," Leaf breathed as she rushed to Gary's side. She ignored the blood staining her shoes and tried to lift the teenager, but he was much heavier than she was capable of lifting.

"Don't die on me Gary," Leaf grunted as she gently set him back on the ground.

Muttering a few curses, Leaf beckoned to Blastoise to come over. The Shellfish Pokemon stomped over as Leaf wiped the blood off her hands on her shirt.

Leaf pointed to Gary. "I need you to carry him to the Academy's Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy will take care of him. I'll be following you, okay?"

Blastoise grunted in confirmation. It awkwardly bent down and lifted Gary with its blue stubby arms. Aiming its cannons to the ground, Blastoise used Hydro Pump to lift itself and Gary into the air as it made its way to the Pokemon Center.

Leaf hurriedly ran after them, praying that Blastoise wouldn't drop Gary. The Hydro Pump was stained with red as Gary's blood continued to escape. Leaf's heartbeat was pounding against her ears as she reached the Pokemon Center just a little after Blastoise. She was aware of the tears streaming down her face as the fear and guilt ate her heart away.

* * *

><p>Drew watched angrily as Brendan helped May out of her bumper car. He didn't like that May was actually having <em>fun<em> on her date. The whole week he had been waiting to see May angrily stomp away from Brendan in disgust when they would go on their date. But she had disappointed him and Drew was forced to watch May laugh and giggle with Brendan besides her, laughing along with her. It was disgusting. It was infuriating.

It was plain horrible.

The Pokegear in Drew's pocket vibrated as someone called him. He angrily pulled it out and brought it to his ear.

"What?" He hissed in the device as he answered the call.

Drew listened impatiently as the person on the other line rapidly babbled away. His face went deathly pale and he abruptly hung up on the person before emerging from his hiding spot. His heartbeat quickened with every step he took, from the anxiety of what he had just been informed and the anticipation of what he was going to do next.

"May!" He yelled. Even through the Carnival noises and music, May turned her head the mention of her name.

"Drew?" She asked questioningly, spotting his jade-shaded hair through the crowd of people. Besides her, Brendan also turned to see if his rival had really shown up to spoil his date.

"Hayden," He spat angrily. His ruby eyes sparked with fire as he saw his rival push past people to reach them.

"Back off Birch," Drew growled. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does if you're trying to steal my date away," Brendan replied coolly.

"I'm not trying to steal May away," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "She just has to come with me. Gary's in the Pokemon Center."

May's sapphire eyes widened in horror. "Arceus," She muttered. "What happened?"

Drew waved his hands wildly. "I don't know, that's why I need you to come with me. Leaf is with him right now."

"Woah, woah," Brendan cut in. "He could be lying," Brendan told May. "Think about it, what are the chances of Gary landing in the Pokemon Center at this time?"

Drew sighed angrily. "I wouldn't lie about this. He's one of my best friends, I wouldn't take a matter like this so lightly. Come one May, we have to go!"

May blinked rapidly, unsure of what to do. There would be no reason for Drew to lie, but she was still obligated to go on a date with Brendan…

Brendan, noticing May's uncertainty, sighed. "Listen, May," He started. "Don't worry about me, just go do what you think is right. I don't regret anything I've done over the last weeks. I'm glad this happened."

May exhaled sharply. "Are you sure Brendan?"

Brendan smiled. "Go ahead." Drew felt a pang of annoyance. It irritated him to see Brendan play the "nice guy." Surely May wouldn't fall for this stupid act.

"Let's go May," Drew muttered as he stormed away silently. May waved good-bye to Brendan before running to catch up to Drew.

"You're awfully bitter tonight," May remarked as Drew stomped through the Carnival grounds.

"Oh really?" Drew muttered sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed…"

May rolled her eyes and ignored the anger radiating off the green-haired boy.

"Brendan is actually a pretty nice guy," May said. "Why can't you be more like him?"

Drew nearly tripped over his own feet as he heard the last question. He swiveled around to face May.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. "He's not being nice, he's trying to lure you in and make you believe that he wasn't the bad guy in this whole thing. I can't believe that you're honestly falling for it!"

"At least he's acting nice," May snarled back defensively. "What about you Drew? You've never done anything nice for me. You're somehow nice to Misty, Dawn, Leaf and everyone else in the world except for me! Well I've had it. I don't want to deal with you anymore if you're always so mean."

Drew watched as it was May's turn to angrily march out of the Carnival. He sighed, first Gary, now May. He had to learn to keep his trap shut. Drew hurriedly followed May, not daring to speak with her again.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again what you saw," Sylvia said. She was sitting behind a dark mahogany desk in her office. She swirled her glass of expensive wine, and she disinterestedly watched the contents spin around the glass.<p>

"The assigned girl showed up and told her Blastoise to use an Ice Beam on my Mightyena," The General said. "And as they pulled away, there was a faint green light surrounding the boy. But it quickly disappeared when we escaped from the scene."

"Then it's a good thing that you didn't kill the boy," Sylvia said coldly. "Did you get a name?"

The General smiled wryly, "The girl mentioned 'Gary' when she tried to lift him."

"Excellent," Sylvia said. "I shall inform Sebastian of this. We may have found our fifth Legendary. And General?"

The General looked up at the mention of his name, "Yes madam?"

"Keep an eye on your assignment," Sylvia said. "She comes from the same background as one of our other Legendary and I will not take any chances."

The General nodded. "Yes madam." He rose from his seat and bowed before walking towards the doors. They slammed shut as soon as exited and Sylvia dumped the wine into a potted plant besides her. Two-hundred thousand dollars for one bottle and now it was expensive plant fertilizer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews again! It's nice to know that people are still following this story xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

May ran into the Academy's Pokemon Center breathlessly. Leaf was sitting between Misty and Dawn. Her small figure was bent over and May didn't need to see Leaf to see the tears she was shedding. The two girls besides her were whispering words of comfort.

"You couldn't have known Leaf," Dawn said as May approached them. "It's not your fault."

Paul and Ash were sitting by themselves. Even Paul looked a little worried as he anxiously glanced at the red glowing "Emergency" word indicating Nurse Joy was in the Operating Room. Ash's face was an unnatural white and, for once, his goofy grin wasn't plastered on his face. Drew quietly joined his best friends and mimicked them in their silent prayer.

"How you doing Leafy?" May asked gently.

"Arceus, if he doesn't make it out alright," Leaf shook her head. "I'll never forgive myself."

Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. Goodness, Gary could be such an idiot sometimes. She should have led Gary back to his dorm. Her Blastoise was much more capable than his Charizard, even if he wouldn't admit it. She should have… done something, anything

Suddenly the "Emergency" word above the emergency room blinked and powered off. Everyone shuffled to their feet as Nurse Joy's head emerged from the door.

"He'll be fine," Nurse Joy smiled as she walked out of the Emergency room. "His injuries will need some time to recover, but he'll survive."

Leaf breathed a sigh of relief while a reassured smile formed on Ash's lips. Even Drew and Paul allowed small smiles on their faces at the good news. Misty, May, and Dawn exchanged thankful grins.

"Can we see him?" Leaf asked.

"It'd be better if you didn't," Nurse Joy replied gently. "He's been put under Sleep Powder so he could rest."

"I just… I just need to see him," Leaf pleaded. "It's the only way I'll be able to get some sleep tonight."

Nurse Joy frowned a little. She could see the worry and fear shimmering in Leaf's brown eyes. Her care for the boy was incredibly… genuine.

"Alright," Nurse Joy relented. "The nurse Chanseys moved him to Room 23 in the human wards."

Leaf nodded and thanked Nurse Joy before darting towards the human wards. Misty, May, and Dawn ran after her with Ash trailing behind the girls. Only Drew and Paul managed some form of self-control and walked calmly across the Pokemon Center.

Leaf took a deep breath as she stuttered to a stop outside of Room 23. Her hand was already on the doorknob as Misty, Dawn, and May caught up to her.

"You okay Leaf?" Misty asked.

"I'm just… scared of what I'm going to see on the other side," Leaf replied.

"Don't be," May replied. "You heard Nurse Joy, he'll be fine. No matter how extensive his wounds are, he'll be the annoying playboy we all know and love soon enough."

Leaf smiled wryly to herself. She turned to her friends and they all nodded encouragingly to her.

"We won't be going in with you," Dawn reminded her as Leaf turned the doorknob open.

The lights had been set to barely illuminate the room. Leaf quietly shut the door behind her and tiptoed to a chair tucked in the corner of the room. Trying her best not to make any noise, Leaf dragged the chair across the tiled floor and propped it besides Gary.

Tears threatened to flow out of her eyes again as she saw the bandage wrapped around his head, the heavy linen wrap hiding the injuries on his chest, and the awful stitches sewn into his right arm. Even in the half-light, Leaf could swear that Gary was even smirking at her right now.

"Good to see you here," He mumbled. Leaf jumped up, startled, and breathed in deeply to soothe her beating heart.

"You're supposed to be sleeping!" She hissed as Gary tried to sit upright in his bed. He inhaled a sharp breath as the pain settled in.

"I forgot about my back…" He muttered to himself as he stopped his fidgeting. "I'm glad you're here Leaf. I think you're the only reason why I'm alive at this moment."

"Barely though," Leaf started to sniffle. "Look at yourself, you're all bandaged and stitched up. It wouldn't be fair to say that I brought you here in a less-than-okay condition." Now the tears were pouring down faster and stronger than in the Pokemon Center lobby.

Gary sighed. "Don't cry Leaf; I'll be fine."

Leaf grabbed a tissue from Gary's bedside table and blew her nose loudly.

"You can't blame yourself Leaf," Gary said. "How were we supposed to know that a mad man was roaming the streets of the Academy looking for students to feed his crazy Pokemon?"

"Is that what happened?" Leaf breathed. Her eyes cast themselves back to the injuries all over Gary and she paled considerably even in the dark room.

Leaf sighed. "You're such an idiot sometimes Gary."

Gary chuckled. "It feels like there's someone taking a sword and driving it deep into my head. It's hard to think even now."

"Then go to sleep, genius," Leaf muttered. "I'll wait for you to wake up."

"I never knew you were so caring Leaf," Gary teased. "Have you perhaps taken a liking to me?"

"I just don't want you to die," Leaf scoffed. "No one does."

"Would you really miss me, if I were to die?" Gary asked in a surprisingly serious tone. "Answer honestly."

Leaf was silent, hoping that Gary would somehow doze off into a deep slumber.

"Are you going to answer anytime soon?" Gary asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why can't you just go to sleep like a good boy?" Leaf snapped.

Gary chuckled. "You're avoiding the main question Leaf. Would you miss me if I were to actually die?"

Gary's heart rate on the monitor next to him increased and Leaf glanced over at it anxiously.

"Calm down!" Leaf hissed. "Or Nurse Joy's going throw me out."

"You'll have to answer my question Leaf," Gary said. "My heart's racing because you're not answering me. I want to know the answer, but..." Gary's voice trailed off in the end.

"But you're scared of what I'm going to say, and that it might hurt you," Leaf quietly finished for him.

"Yeah…" Gary breathed. His heart was pumping even faster now and it was almost painful as it thudded against his mangled chest. He breathed in short hurried breaths, unable to calm down.

Leaf sighed. "I would be… shocked… if you'd die."

Gary raised an eyebrow, not expecting that as an answer. "You would?" He murmured as the heart monitor besides him also calmed down.

Gary smiled. "You never fail to surprise me in different ways Leaf. Why though?"

Leaf shook her head and shrugged. "We've had our moments, but your reason for doing so is so you can hook up with me. That's why I told you I didn't want you to talk to me anymore tonight Gary. I'm already in deeper than I should be."

"So you do like me?" Gary grinned cheekily at her.

Leaf smiled at him. "Something's there, but it's most definitely not an attraction. I think a better word would be 'friendship.'"

Gary chuckled to himself as Leaf rose out of her chair.

"Like I said Leaf," Gary whispered. "You never fail to surprise me."

Leaf winked at him flirtatiously, causing the heart monitor next to him to race to keep up with his heart rate. Leaf giggled before reaching down as Gary's breath hitched. With a careless flick of her fingers, Leaf brushed back some stray hair out of Gary's eyes.

"Good night Gary," Leaf whispered teasingly as she walked to the door. Opening the door, Leaf didn't give him a backwards glance as she walked out of the room.

Leaning against his pillow, Gary inhaled a deep breath to soothe his heart. He was, after all, supposed to be sleeping and he didn't want Nurse Joy to keep him in here longer than he should.

* * *

><p>Leaf quietly shut the door behind her and walked back to the waiting area where everyone was sitting at. Ash was sleeping on a sofa; his propped arm was supporting his head. Misty and May managed to fall asleep as well; they had made good use out of the other sofas in the waiting room. On the other hand, Dawn had taken the television remote and was rapidly switching between channels while Drew and Paul were talking to each other across from her.<p>

"How's Gary doing?' Dawn asked when Leaf rejoined her.

"Okay I guess," Leaf said. "You're not tired?"

Dawn smiled. "Are you kidding? There's nothing good on t.v right now…"

Leaf rolled her eyes and looked around the Pokemon Center in boredom. Surprisingly enough, they weren't the only people in the Academy's Pokemon Center. There was another student borrowing a computer across the lobby. He had jet-black hair and a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes even though it was the middle of the night. He looked young enough to be a student, but the muscles on his arms made him look that much older. He looked up when he felt Leaf's gaze and the brown-haired girl quickly looked down to avoid any eye contact. She had the strangest feeling she'd seen him before.

"Hey, Dawn?" Leaf poked Dawn in the arm hurriedly. The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow before looking questioningly at Leaf.

"What?" She asked.

"The other guy in the Pokemon Center," Leaf whispered. "Does he look familiar to you?"

Dawn slyly peered over her shoulder to look at the student typing on the computer. She looked back at Leaf and shrugged.

"He does look a little familiar," Dawn admitted. "But I don't know who he is. The school's big; it's possible that we may have seen him in the hallways or something."

"Maybe…" Leaf murmured as Nurse Joy walked out from a healing room. Leaf watched as Nurse Joy walked up to the student and smiled at him.

"Charizard is all set now! You have a good night now."

_But…_ Leaf thought. _Gary's the only guy in the school that has a Charizard…_

Leaf shot up and ran up to Nurse Joy as soon as the student walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Excuse me? Nurse Joy?" Leaf asked cautiously. "Who was that just now? The guy with the Charizard?"

"Oh him," Nurse Joy said. "He's only visiting the Academy. He said he's from the Orange Islands, but it's strange that he doesn't have an Orange Accent. His Charizard got caught it a bad accident. The poor thing was bleeding when it came under my attention."

"What's his name?" Leaf asked curiously.

"I don't know," Nurse Joy replied. "The Academy Pokemon Center rules don't require check-in procedures if the patient is under an emergency status."

"Could you check at least the Pokeball tag?" Leaf pleaded. "Please? It'll just take a second."

"I'm not sure if our machine's recorded it though," Nurse Joy said as she led Leaf behind the Pokemon Center counter. Nurse Joy typed in something on her computer and a name and student ID popped up on the screen.

"You're in luck!" Nurse Joy said. "His name is-"

"Gary," Leaf finished before bounding out of the Pokemon Center. Panting heavily, Leaf saw the "student" pass underneath a streetlight only a block or so from the Pokemon Center. Running towards him, Leaf pulled out her Pokeball and tossed it in the air.

"I choose you Blastoise!" The Shellfish Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball and landed besides Leaf with a large thud.

The "student" turned around at the sound of Blastoise's roar and he smirked. Leaf hopped onto Blastoise's back as the Water Pokemon directed its cannons toward the ground. Using Hydro Pump, Leaf and Blastoise were propelled forward at a blinding pace and stopped a couple of feet before the "student." He was wearing a large cape and the hood was currently hiding the cruel smile playing on his lips.

"I knew that this moment would happen soon," He sneered as Leaf slid down Blastoise's large shell. "You're a smart girl; you would've figured this out sooner or later."

"You're the guy who attacked Gary," Leaf growled as the man was suddenly flanked by several Mightyenas. More of the Dark-type Pokemon began to huddle around Leaf and Blastoise. She looked around her angrily as Blastoise aimed its cannons at one of them.

"That's right," The man taunted. "And since you've found me, my mission has changed from watching you to capturing you."

Immediately, two or three Mightyena tackled Blastoise while another one smashed its skull into Leaf's stomach. Blastoise roared in anger as the Mightyena sunk their teeth into its exposed flesh. Its Hydro Pump was sprayed into the air, having no proper aim at the close enemies. Meanwhile, Leaf had managed to take a hold of a rock and began to mercilessly bang on the head of her attacker. The Mightyena recoiled from the pain just as another one took its place. Leaf threw the rock as the Mightyena pounced. The Bite Pokemon was hurled backwards as the rock smashed into its head.

Leaf looked behind her to see Blastoise try and shake off the Mightyena clinging to it.

"Use Rapid Spin!" She shouted. Leaf jumped out of the way as another Mightyena sprang from the ground in an attempt to tackle her. Blastoise jumped into the air before withdrawing its head, limbs, and cannons into its large shell. Spinning at a swift pace, the Mightyena were thrown back into the air as the Rapid Spin successfully freed Blastoise from the Pokemon.

Thudding to the ground, Blastoise's limbs and cannons sprung up from its shell. It immediately launched a powerful Hydro Pump at a Mightyena that was about to try and tackle Leaf from behind. She was having a hard enough time dodging the other Mightyena that were trying to attack her.

* * *

><p>The man watched the Mightyena try and capture the girl without causing too much damage. The goal was to capture, not kill. It would be fine if there were a little scratches or bruises, but if the girl came no where near that condition, he'd be disposed of for sure.<p>

_No matter,_ the man thought as he pulled out another Pokeball. The Mightyena were only tools borrowed to him. It was time to use his own Pokemon.

He threw the Pokeball into the air. "Let's go Aggron!"

The air was filled with the loud roars from the Iron Armour Pokemon as it hit the ground with a thunderous BAM! The Mightyena immediately retreated as Leaf stood up with a large stick in her hand. She was holding it like a baseball bat as she returned to her Blastoise's side.

"Let's get out of here Blastoise," She murmured as she hopped onto its shell once more. Blastoise began to aim its cannons towards the ground again.

"Use Thunder Wave Aggron!" Blue electricity sparked from Aggron's claws before it jumped out and jolted both Blastoise and Leaf. Blastoise fell forward along while Leaf slid down Blastoise's shell. Trying to stand up, Leaf found that she could barely move any of her arms or legs. The electric sparks dancing on her skin was preventing her from moving. Her heart hammered erratically against her chest as the Aggron towered over her victoriously.

"Bring her here," The man commanded. Aggron nodded and was about to reach forward to grab Leaf when razor sharp green leaves suddenly flew out and cut Aggron's belly.

Stumbling back from the attack, Aggron looked up to see a Roserade facing it. The man chuckled.

"A Roserade?" He mused. "How interesting, but where did the trainer go?"

Suddenly, a Blaziken jumped down from a tree and landed in front of Leaf and Blastoise. It stood protectively between her and the Iron Armour Pokemon. There was a small Piplup sitting on its shoulder and it hopped down from the Blaze Pokemon and prepared itself to fight.

"Pip-lup!"

"Now this is hardly fair," The man pretended to whine. "Let's make it more even, shall we?" He snapped his fingers loudly and the pack of Mightyenas began to bark and snap threateningly at the intruding Pokemon.

There was a loud crunching sound as the concrete beneath their feet gave away. Large, spiky roots burst out from the ground and captured all of the Mightyena before lifting them high into the air. They yelped and struggled in an attempt to escape from the bone-crushing roots.

"Frenzy Plant?" The man asked in an amused tone. "Now where did that come from?"

A Torterra stomped into view with a Pikachu resting in the small tree on its shell. It quickly jumped off the Torterra and joined the Blaziken and Piplup. Angry sparks of electricity burst out from its red cheeks.

"Oh look, it's the dream team," The man mocked. "Let's make this more interesting then." The man reached for five other Pokeballs around his belt before tossing them into the air.

"C'mon out all of you!"

A Dragonite, Drapion, Metagross, Alakazam, and Nidoking burst out of their Pokeballs before joining the Aggron. Their eyes were burning with an uncontrollable need for blood.

* * *

><p>"Nice Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed from his hiding spot. There was a cry of pain as Misty smacked him angrily for nearly giving their spot away.<p>

"Good going Ash," Misty hissed.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Go Roserade, use Petal Dance!" He muttered.

"You use Whirlpool too," Dawn whispered.

Despite their hushed voices and the distance separating them, Roserade and Piplup heard their trainers. The bond between them and their trainers was unbelievably strong. Pink petals slashed through the air as a huge mass of swirling water was aimed at the opposing Pokemon, distracting them as they withstood the attacks.

"Alright," Drew hissed. "Remember the plan. Misty, you're our secret weapon. If things go bad, we'll be relying on you to bail us out. And Ash, you have to make sure that Torterra's untouched in this battle. If that Frenzy Plant goes down anytime soon, we can kiss our sorry butts good-bye because those Mightyena will swarm us."

Ash nodded as Drew continued.

"Dawn, your Piplup and Roserade will have to manage to hold those Pokemon at bay while Blaziken manages to get Leaf and Blastoise out safely. Once we do that, we get out of there faster than a Rapidash in a Pokemon Speed Race. Everyone got it?"

Everyone but May nodded as Drew straightened up. He wanted to sigh; that girl was still mad at him. Drew hated to admit it, but there was no denying that May could hold a grudge if she was _really _pissed. But he couldn't deal with her now, there was something else demanding their attention.

Drew ran forward and leapt out of the shadows and shrubs before standing besides his Roserade. Dawn followed him as Ash and Paul trailed her. May and Misty hid in their hiding spots.

The man snickered. "Your attempt is in vain. These Pokemon were especially _bred_ to have the highest power, the strongest moves, and the hardest defense. You'll never win."

Drew ignored him. "Use Magical Leaf!"

And besides him, Dawn shouted, "Hydro Pump, let's go Piplup!"

A strong stream of water erupted from Piplup's beak as razor sharp leaves shot out from Roserade's Petals. The two attacks even melded together so that the Magical Leaf was flying around the Hydro Pump.

Meanwhile, Blaziken started to carry Leaf into the air when a light purple glow started to encase it.

"What the-" May muttered as Blaziken slowly rose into the air along with Leaf. It looked around itself in alarm. May looked around at the battle scene hurriedly and saw the Alakazam's eyes also glowing with the same purple light.

"Aim your Flamethrower at that Alakazam, Blaziken!" May whispered. "Don't burn Leaf though!"

Blaziken opened its beak and a large orange and red stream of fire shot out towards the Psychic Pokemon. But the purple light extended itself and also surrounded the Flamethrower. May watched with wide eyes as the Flamethrower suddenly turned around and aimed itself at an unsuspecting Torterra.

Torterra cried out in pain as the Flamethrower hit its mark, and Blaziken immediately extinguished the attack.

May was helpless to watch as Blaziken and Leaf were carried through the air towards the hooded man.

"Hey Misty," May whispered. "I think we could use your back up now." She pointed to the spectacle before them. The Hydro Pump and Magical Leaf didn't even faze the Dragonite and Drapion it hit. Instead, Dragonite retaliated with an enormous Flamethrower streaming from its mouth. Even May could feel the power and the heat radiating from the attack even from her hiding position. The Flamethrower struck Roserade and it collapsed to the ground from the burning inferno. Smoke steamed off the burnt- blacked Pokemon as it groaned in pain.

"Roserade!" Drew cried helplessly as his Pokemon fainted. Suddenly the Dragonite streaked towards Drew, hooked its claws under his arms, and picked him up effortlessly off the ground.

"Hey!" Drew cried out in shock as he was lifted into the air. "Put me back down!"

Dawn watched as Drew tried to struggle against the Dragon-type Pokemon. "Use Bubblebeam on Dragonite Piplup!" She cried.

But before Piplup could even open its beak, it was struck with a large bolt of electricity. Dawn had to lift her arms to cover her eyes as the white-hot Thunderbolt nearly burned her eyes.

"Piplup!" She screamed, but the loud roar accompanying the attack drowned out her cry. At last, the yellow bolt of electricity faded, leaving behind a scorched and fainted Piplup behind. Dawn raced towards it and caught it just as it collapsed.

"Are you okay Piplup?" She asked worriedly. The Penguin Pokemon squeaked in response as it accidentally sent a small spark of electricity run down Dawn's arms. The Nidoking that sent the Thunderbolt was suddenly behind Dawn and its tail reached out to grab her by the waist.

"What the-" Dawn started as Piplup fell out of her hands. She tried to reach for the Pokeball hanging by her belt, but the Nidoking's tail was blocking her access to it.

"No," Dawn grunted as the Nidoking began to walk away. "Piplup!"

* * *

><p>The man was watching in satisfaction as his opponents' Pokemon started to faint. Like he'd promised, they didn't stand a chance against the super-enhanced Pokemon he had on hand. He recognized some of the students that were trying to fight against him. Wouldn't Sylvia be pleased if he brought back several Legendaries with him along with the girl?<p>

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as it mercilessly got hit by Drapion's Brick Break. Pikachu was slammed against the ground and large jagged cracks appeared from the impact. Ash started to run towards his fallen Pokemon, but Drapion's large tail shot out and grabbed Ash around the waist. Ash struggled and banged his fist against the hard spikes, but the Drapion simply carried him away.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled helplessly as he was dragged away from his Pokemon. His head turned when he heard a large roar fill the air. Looking up, Ash grinned in satisfaction as Misty's Gyarados angrily breathed a Flamethrower onto Metagross. But when the flames died, Metagross just shook off any remaining embers that had coincidentally stuck on it.

_But Metagross is part Steel-type_, Ash thought. _It should've fainted or at least got hurt from that Flamethrower!_

Ash turned his head when he heard loud stomping behind him. He saw Paul being forced to walk forward by two or three Mightyena. But how did they…

Torterra couldn't hold up that Frenzy Plant and fight at the same time... And when it did finally give up on the attack, the Mightyena outnumbered them. Ash grinned nervously at Paul. He merely shrugged indifferently. Even when he was being herded by a pack of savage Pokemon, Paul always managed to keep his cool.

The Drapion harshly dropped Ash next to Drew, Leaf, and Dawn. They had already been bound and gagged with thick ropes. Ash started to stand up and try to escape, but a light purple glow surrounded him and lifted him into the air. He saw thick ropes also magically float with him. He struggled and yelled as the ropes wrapped around him tightly and tied themselves while a smaller piece of rope was jammed into his mouth to keep him quiet. The purple glow around him disappeared and Ash fell back towards the ground and landed on his side. A small spike of pain drilled its way up his arm as he landed awkwardly on his arm.

* * *

><p>The man surveyed the scene before him as Alakazam tied up the last boy. A Mightyena dragged the fainted Pikachu with Nidoking behind it carrying a knocked out Torterra. Something wasn't right.<p>

He growled angrily. "Check the surrounding areas!" He hissed at the Mightyena. They nodded and began to sniff the ground hurriedly. There were two more Pokemon than trainers here.

Dawn caught Drew's eye and raised her eyebrows. _Do you think they got away?_

Drew raised an eyebrow in response. _I don't know._

* * *

><p>"No!" Misty cried as Gyarados was struck by Nidoking's Thunderbolt. The Water and Flying Type Pokemon screamed in pain as the electricity zapped against it. It fell forward with a colossal boom before fainting. Steam trickled out of it as Misty tried to run towards it. But May grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.<p>

"We can't do anything!" May tried to reason as Misty tried to pull her arm free. "The others are captured. We don't stand a chance."

Misty grunted and pulled out her Pokeball. "Return!" The bright red infrared beam shot out and encased Gyarados. It was recalled into its Pokeball just as May and Misty heard angry growls all around them.

"Uh oh," May muttered as she released her grip on Misty's arm. There were several Mightyena circling them, howling into the air to call to their trainer.

The trees hiding them were suddenly ripped from their roots and flung deeper into the forest as Nidoking roared angrily. Dragonite dove down from the air and landed besides the Drill Pokemon. Its tail twitched in the air as it studied its targets.

Dragonite snorted, sending white puffs of smoke into the air as Nidoking crouched down. Neither one dared to make the first move as May and Misty stood there, paralyzed by fear.

"What should we do?" May whispered as Dragonite snapped its head at the sound of her voice. She wouldn't have been surprised if the Dragon-type Pokemon could hear her beating heart. It seemed to be incredibly loud right now.

"Considering the Mightyena, a Nidoking, and a Dragonite have us cornered," Misty mumbled. "I don't think we can do anything. We're trapped."

The man followed Drapion as it smashed and punched the trees out of his way. As he entered a small clearing, he could see two girls slowly backing away from Nidoking and Dragonite, yet being confines in a small space thanks to the Mightyena.

The man grinned wryly. "Ah, there you are!" He shouted, snapping their attention to him. "Where were you two?" He teased. "You had me worried sick."

May growled under her breath while Misty's gaze traveled to the sight following the man. Their friends were bound and being carried forward by Alakazam's psychic powers. All of their Pokemon had already been recalled to their Pokeballs, except for Blaziken. Even poor Pikachu had been forced back into its Pokeball.

Misty felt a sharp pang of pain stab through her heart. She knew how much the Mouse Pokemon hated being confined to its Pokeball. Misty couldn't even look at Ash without feeling the tears prick against her eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt and devastated look that was sure to be on his face as he felt the anger and distress from his Pokemon.

Then Misty grew angry. Not her usual kind of anger, but a new pure and untouched kind of fury that she had managed to tap in. It sickened her to see this man treat Pokemon nothing more than objects. It disgusted her to see her friends helpless and limited to their freedom. It made her furious.

"You're going to let them go," She said in an eerily calm voice. "And then leave us alone." Suddenly a dark red aura burst out and enveloped Misty, giving her a powerful and sinister look.

The Mightyena circling Misty and May suddenly backed away before sprinting towards the man in fear. Even Dragonite took a step back while Nidoking hissed furiously.

May, Drew, Dawn, and Leaf's eyes widened in shock while Ash was too upset about Pikachu to notice anything. Even Paul raised an eyebrow in question as he saw the light around Misty flare and flicker in response to her emotions.

The man smirked as he recognized the Legendary before him. "That's pretty noble of you," He said. "But you're not one to give orders. Get them."

Nidoking charged forward while Dragonite jumped in the air and streaked towards May and Misty. The deep red aura around Misty flickered and vanished as part of her anger was replaced with fear.

Suddenly, there was a large thunderclap in the cloudless night sky. A white and jagged column suddenly shot down from the sky and struck May. She automatically closed her eyes shut and waited for the pain, but there was none.

May cautiously opened her eyes and nearly screamed as she looked down. She was floating right above Petalburg City, but hundreds of thousands of feet in the air. She heard Ash cry out in surprise along with Dawn's startled squeal.

Her friends… they were here with her? So she wasn't dead. Or were they all just dead? May's heart accelerated at the thought and she pinched her arm for good measure. Ow! Did it hurt this much when you were dead?

"Where are we?" Dawn asked for everyone. Paul shook his head, not knowing how to respond.

"In the sky?" He asked. It did seem that way with the tiny lights of Petalburg City blinking below them.

It was strange really. The moon was the only source of light for them to see each other in the black sky. Leaf gasped when she saw Gary rubbing his head not too far away. She took a careful step forward, and was amazed that there was some sort of invisible ground beneath them. Leaf shrugged, baffled at the logic but accepting it nevertheless.

"Have I died and gone to Heaven?" Gary murmured as Leaf ran up to him.

"No, you idiot," Leaf said. "You're alive and as stupid as ever."

Gary smirked. "That's the real Leaf alright, not an angel."

Leaf rolled her eyes and helped Gary stand up.

"Your wounds," Leaf stammered. "They're all better now."

Gary looked down at himself. The bandages that were wrapped around him had all disappeared, leaving behind smooth and untouched skin.

"That's nice," Gary said, smiling at Leaf. "But it doesn't really reinforce the idea that I'm alive…"

"Welcome young ones," A clear and distinct voice greeted. All heads turned in one direction to see a four-legged creature walk up to them. They'd all seen this figure before in their textbooks, movies, and television programs.

"I am Arceus, the Original One and the Creator" The Pokemon said as he finally approached the teenagers. "I have summoned you eight individuals to my domain, the limitless and endless region of the Sky. I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Two things I gotta warn you about.**

**1. Who's heard of Hurricane Irene? Well, I live somewhere on the East Coast of the U.S. And the natural disaster might leave me with no power. No power means no computer. No computer means no typing. And no typing means no update.**

**2. School is starting for me. **

**So overall, updates are going to be late. They'll be much more random, I think, since I'll be typing in my spare time. Sorry guys, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Another thing, thanks for all the reviews as well. You guys rock! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

May blinked uncertainly. She was sure that someone was playing a joke on her. But there was no denying the shimmering air around Arceus, the subtle yet powerful glow encasing the Creator, or the waves of power emitting from the Original One. He was very much real and standing before them. Suddenly, the memories from her youth that had been suppressed over the years came flooding back into her head. She had been raised in a temple that completely worshiped Arceus. She was torn between honoring the very air that Arceus was gracing upon or just standing there and gawking at the supreme Pokemon.

On the other hand, Ash had immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head in respect. He was both awed and afraid of the powerful Pokemon he was blessed to see.

"Arise child," Arceus said as Ash scrambled to his feet. "Your elders have taught you well," Arceus remarked. "But you need not worship me in this fashion. It is a strange and unnecessary habit you humans practice."

"So, why are we here?" Gary asked. Leaf smacked him on the arm for asking such a rude question.

Arceus ignored Leaf. "As I've said, I require your assistance."

"With what?" Drew asked skeptically. He had a hard time believing what was happening to him. But his eyes weren't lying to him. The Creator, the greatest Pokemon to ever have existed, was truly standing and _talking_ to them.

Arceus turned his head and studied the eight teenagers before him. "I assume you all know the story of the Legendary Pokemon."

All eight of them nodded, having studied the story in their classes and, in May's case, the temple she had lived in.

Arceus nodded in response. "Excellent," He said. "Before the Legendaries passed into the dark void of death, I took the last remnants of their consciousness and placed them in spheres. I decided to grant them a second chance to save humanity."

May caught Dawn's eye and raised an eyebrow to her. She shrugged in response.

"I promised the Legendaries that a limited number of humans would come into the world and that each human would be specifically designed to hold the power of a Legendary. When the right time has come, the Legendaries and the humans would merge their power and abilities together and bring the ultimate downfall of the Dark Warriors."

Arceus tilted his head as he continued.

"These humans would be incredibly unique, having the same personality and disposition for each Legendary. You are given a purpose, a mission even. This is why you eight exist; you will defeat the Dark Warriors and return the Pokeworld to its former glory. You will extinguish the evil the world has seen and ensure the bond between humans and Pokemon will thrive and prosper."

Arceus suddenly raised his left forearm and gently touched May's forehead, the closest person next to him. May suddenly felt uplifted, her broken energy seemed to have been given an extra boost of power. May smiled confidently, it felt like she could do anything. She didn't even notice the light blue glow that had captured her.

"May, as the humans call you so," Arceus said as he studied the brunette before him. "You have a caring and kind disposition. You tend to look at the brighter side of a situation and have an optimistic personality."

May smiled as Arceus continued to describe her. "However, like a calm lake can easily shift to raging waters," Arceus continued. "Your emotions and decisions can change effortlessly and without much thought. You are Suicune, one of the three Legendary Beasts of Johto. You have much promise within you, and that makes you a dangerous foe."

May was silent as Arceus moved on to person standing besides her. Like before, Arceus reached out to touch the center of Drew's forehead. The green- haired youth cringed at the touch, though the look of anxiety was quickly replaced by one of confidence. A faint dark green aura erupted and quickly enveloped around Drew.

"Andrew," Arceus said. "As your human parents deemed you so."

Drew stared at the city underneath him, as if he was suddenly reminded of his parents. May thought he looked ashamed at the mention of them. She never knew he had any. In the years he had known her, he had never mentioned a thing to her about them.

"In many ways, you and my messenger are alike. You are both confident and calm in most situations. And you hold much self-control, as you often detest sharing your emotions with others."

Drew smirked to himself, although he felt self conscious on the inside. It was embarrassing to have the most powerful creature in existence to lay out your personality and secrets like this.

"Nevertheless," Arceus said. "You possess great leadership skills and hold much potential, even if you have yet to realize it yet. You are Rayquaza, the leader of the Weather Trio. He believes you to be a worthy host to hold the last remnants of his strength."

Walking past a pondering Drew, Arceus stopped before Ash and reached out to touch his forehead. The black-haired boy's brown eyes widened as a faint pink light shone around him.

"Ash," Arceus said. "An interesting name you have been given. You are playful, curious, and seek adventure. You always strive to do the best to your abilities, but you sometimes feel that you lack the strength to do so."

Ash grinned sheepishly, almost embarrassed at this.

"However, you have a unique and innovative mind. Some call you naïve, ignorant even, but what they believe in may not be what they are seeing. So despite your child-like nature, you are passionate about your goals and will not easily give up. Unlike most though, you have a true and pure heart. These are all the great qualities that my messenger, Mew, possesses. He is proud of his choice of his human partner."

Ash's head snapped up and he grinned happily at the Creator. Arceus inclined his head at him before moving forward to Misty. The same dark red aura encased Misty again when Arceus' leg touched her forehead.

"Misty, as the humans have named you," Arceus said. "You possess a loyal and even brave persona. You are not afraid of speaking out against another, but your brashness can prove to have an ill effect at times. When you let your emotions get the better of you, you allow them to overcome you and wreak havoc in your life."

Misty kicked the air underneath her nervously. She was aware of her temper and she didn't need Arceus to point it out.

"You are confident in your abilities, although this is not to be mistaken for your stubbornness. Nevertheless, you are a valuable human being and very much similar to Groudon, one of the Weather Trio. He admits that you are the best suitable partner for him to battle side by side with."

Misty's eyebrows furrowed in thought as Arceus walked past her to Dawn. He reached out and his golden hoof gently touched Dawn on the forehead, causing a red glow to encase her.

"Dawn," Arceus said. "As the humans have deemed you. You have a kind, fun-loving, and innocent personality. You have an optimistic outlook on most situations and the determination to make your goals, and dreams, a reality."

Dawn smiled to herself as Arceus continued.

"However, your emotions sometimes control your decisions and actions, which is an unfortunate trait. You are Latias, the Eon Pokemon and the sister of Latios. She is thrilled at having such a beautiful and graceful human as her partner to battle alongside with."

Dawn blushed under the compliments as Arceus walked past her to Paul. Paul inhaled a sharp breath as Arceus reached out to touch his forehead. He immediately relaxed once the blue aura surrounded him.

"Paul," Arceus started. "As your human parents have deemed you so. You are serious and have much self-control. You are more comfortable with hiding your emotions and you tend to only rely on yourself, even though there are friends willing to help at any time."

Paul merely crossed his arms as Arceus tilted his head curiously.

"You are guarded and have a hard time with truly trusting anyone. Interestingly, you hold much potential and you're expected to do great things. You are Latios, the Eon Pokemon and the brother of Latias. You are also fiercely protective over your sister, Latias."

Arceus swiveled his head back and forth to look between Dawn and Paul. Paul stared down at the city below him, trying to keep any hint of pink out of his cheeks. Dawn, on the other hand, gaped at Paul in shock and her mouth was open as if she wanted to say something. But she decided against it and looked away from Paul in embarrassment.

Leaf could've sworn that Arceus was smiling from amusement as he reached her. Like the others before, he reached out and gently touched the center of her forehead. Her eyes widened as a light green aura encased her. The burst of energy relieved her sore limbs and tired mind. Before, she was nearly dying of sleep deprivation.

"Leaf," Arceus said. "An interesting name the humans have given you. You are highly intelligent and powerful, even. You share a playful persona with Mew."

Next to her, Gary chuckled and Leaf shot him an annoyed look before meeting Arceus' gaze again.

"You are also shy and humble as well as protective over your friends and loved ones. On the other hand, there are times when you are easily manipulated and that makes you an easy target. You are Celebi, the Guardian of the Forest. She is pleased with her human counterpart for proudly displaying Celebi's most valuable qualities."

Leaf allowed a ghost of a smile to appear as Arceus walked past her to Gary. Arceus raised his left leg to gently press it against his forehead. A green aura erupted and surrounded Gary.

"Gary," Arceus said. "As the humans have deemed you. You are a confident and bold human. But you secretly feel insecure and even scared at times."

Leaf raised her eyebrow in surprise, but Gary merely winked at her.

"If I am correct, and I usually am," Arceus said. "It is because you are completely lost with who you truly are. You know where your friends originated from, but your own past is unclear. You are afraid of who you really are and whether it will affect your future and decisions. You have many questions about yourself that you cannot answer."

"Then can you tell me?" Gary asked timidly. It startled Leaf to hear Gary talk in such a shy voice. He was always such an arrogant boy.

"It is your own past," Arceus said. "Therefore it is up to you to find the answers. I cannot nor will not tell you anything of your past life. It is a journey that you will have to take up yourself."

Gary nodded and Arceus continued.

"But, you are courageous and intelligent as well. Like Mew, you have a pure heart and you are especially pleased when others around you are also happy. You are Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon."

"Really?" Gary moaned in disappointment. "I wanted to be like a Dialga, or a Lugia, or something! That'd be really cool."

"Aww," Leaf cooed as she poked Gary's cheek playfully. "But Shaymin is so cute! I could pick him up and squeeze him to death."

"Maybe being Shaymin won't be so bad then," Gary smirked as Leaf rolled her eyes at him. "Except for the squeezing-to-death part."

"Do not be fooled by Shaymin's small form," Arceus said. "Despite his size, he is a formidable opponent that has the same power and potential as even Rayquaza or Latios."

Gary gave a "thumbs-up" to Paul and Drew. They smirked at him as Gary nodded respectfully to Arceus. Arceus nodded back at him before walking away. He stopped a short distance away as the air around him began to flickered. Eight yellow glowing rings appeared and began to circle in front of him. They began to spin faster and faster until the rings were slowly replaced with solid spheres. Arceus walked back to the group of eight teenagers with the eight spheres gliding behind him. May's eyes widened in surprise as a light blue sphere zoomed up to her and stopped several inches in front of her chest. It had to be the same size as a normal Pokeball. Turning her head, she saw that the others all had the same sphere in front of them. The only difference was that the color of the spheres corresponded with the color of their aura. Could this be…?

"These are the spheres containing the last remaining essence of your Legendary partner. Embrace who you are and lose yourself to the purpose that you now serve: to save humanity and bring about peace to your land."

_What? _May thought confusedly. She stared at the floating sphere before her. Suddenly a tiny pair of eyes was staring back at her. She immediately recognized the Legendary that she'd seen countless of times in books and movies.

May unconsciously reached out and stroked the pearly smooth surface of the sphere.

_You have pure intentions child, _A faint voice echoed_. I chose well._

May inhaled a sharp breath of air in shock. But she was getting used to all the surprises that were being held in store for her today.

_Suicune?_ She thought shyly.

_Indeed child, _Suicune replied. _One of the three Legendary Beasts of Johto and the Aurora Pokemon, I am Suicune._

_Err, _May thought awkwardly. _Hello._

Suicune's white eyes twinkled in amusement. _Now that Arceus has bestowed this great responsibility on you, what do you think?_

_Well, it doesn't really matter what I think, right? _May thought bitterly. _It's my 'purpose,' the whole reason for my existence._

_Not at all child, _Suicune responded. _Arceus created us all for a reason. But the decisions we make reflect our purpose. We all have choices, but what you decide to do will affect your purpose in life._

_That's not really a choice though, _May protested. _If my purpose has already been made for me, then all my choices will simply lead to it!_

_So will you say 'no?' _Suicune asked. _Will you deny Arceus' will and return to your previous life? Will you leave behind your friends and loved ones?_

_When you put it like that, it makes me feel like I'm being pressured to doing this!_ May thought.

Suicune was patient as she continued to explain to May. _It is who you are that makes these decisions. Your beliefs, your morals, and your judgments decide your purpose. Arceus created you for a reason, but you have every right to fulfill or deny it if you wish. Why? Because it is your choice. So will you, or will you not, take a part in this last stand for humanity and Pokemon?_

May looked over to see how her friends were doing. Their hands were also touching their spheres, communicating silently with their Legendary partner.

May looked back at Suicune's white eyes in the sphere.

_I want to protect my friends and my home. But I also want to protect those that can't defend themselves like I was when I was young. I want to help those that need it and to bring peace, so that humans and Pokemon can experience the joy of working and living together as one, like Blaziken and me._

_As I said child, _Suicune thought. _I chose well._

The sphere suddenly split in half and a pure white beam of energy shot forward and struck May. She gasped in surprise when she felt something light and wispy touch her thoughts.

_Do not be alarmed, _Suicune said. Her voice was much stronger now that her consciousness was directly in contact with May's_. This may take a little time to adjust to, but you will be fine._

May watched as the empty sphere clattered to the ground. Its form twisted and morphed back to its original state, a purple Pokeball with a small black "M" engraved on it.

_A Masterball was the only Pokeball strong enough to contain the power of a Legendary_, May realized.

_Indeed child_, Suicune replied.

_Wait, _May thought as a thought struck her. _So you're going to hear every single thought that's being processed through my head?_

_Precisely, _Suicune said.

_That's like some sort of invasion of privacy! _May thought in protest.

_But am I not you? _Suicune asked. _You share my personality and goals. Whatever you may be thinking, I may be thinking as well._

_So then what exactly is the point of you being… inside of me? _May thought.

_You are able to control my powers and abilities, _Suicune thought. _I have no bodily form and am unable to fight physically against the Dark Warriors. You, on the other hand, possess part of my consciousness. With my guidance and powers, you and I will fight side by side to defeat the Dark Warriors._

_So…I'm like a Pokemon?_ May thought.

_You are a Legendary Pokemon, a messenger of Arceus himself, _Suicune said. _You are no any ordinary Pokemon._

_But I'll be able to use moves like… Aurora Beam or Ice Beam? _May asked cautiously.

_Indeed, _Suicune replied. _I suppose some training will have to come to order though._

_That is wickedly cool! _May thought as she looked at her hands in wonder. Suicune chuckled in amusement as May imagined Ice Beams shooting out of her hand. May turned her head and grinned eagerly at her friends. They returned her grin with just as much excitement, having no doubt bonded with their Legendary partners.

"Legendaries," Arceus called out. May's head automatically snapped up and faced Arceus.

_Hey, hey, hey! _May thought angrily. _You never said you could control my physical actions._

_Force of habit, _Suicune replied. _My apologies. I will normally not take over your bodily functions, but I will have to if necessary. Pokemon instincts are much faster than humans when under attack._

_That is true…_ May admitted.

"You have your orders and mission," Arceus said. "You are to go to the outskirts of the city where the Resistance is situated. They will assist you with your training and you will battle alongside them when the time comes. Like before, I will not be able to help you in battle; I must return to my slumber. But I wish you all the best of luck. May the stars be watching over you."

_Stars?_ May thought wildly. _What are those?_

_It is a very old saying child,_ Suicune explained. _Arceus hopes that fate will smile down upon us and bring us good fortune._

Arceus stood up on his hind legs before smashing his forelegs against the ground. May and the others were suddenly tumbling through the air and hurtling towards Petalburg City. May grinned as the icy air whipped her hair behind her. She could hear Dawn giggle with delight and Gary whooping at the exhilaration.

_Can we fly? _May thought curiously.

_I am an embodiment of the Northern Winds, _Suicune thought as May grinned at the thrill of free falling.

_Calm your mind, _Suicune guided as May fell faster and faster towards the ground. It was starting to grow painful now and she could barely breathe with the pressure crushing her. The thin air also wasn't helping to soothe the burning ache for oxygen in her lungs.

_Imagine the winds underneath you, lifting you into the air and acting as your cushion. _

May closed her eyes and heard the wind whistle past her. She imagined resting on a giant fluffy cloud. She smiled, swearing that the soft material was under her fingertips even now. She winced when it felt like a giant rock was crushing her, stealing the breath from her.

_Very good, _May heard Suicune say as the ringing in her ears died. _Although you stopped your free fall much too abruptly, the pressure would normally kill a regular human. _May opened her eyes and saw herself floating above Petalburg again. Only this time, she could feel the wind blowing beneath her and acting like a soft pad in the air.

_It's a good thing I'm not normal then, _May thought as she looked around her. _What about the others?_

_They will be fine, _Suicune said. _Their Legendary will guide them to the Resistance._

_Uhh, where is that anyways?_ May asked hesitantly.

_You need not worry yourself, _Suicune responded. _I will direct you there. Imagine the winds pushing against you now, propelling you forward._

May nodded and she was suddenly shooting forwards to the Petalburg Woods. May laughed as she dipped towards the ground only to soar back into the air again.

_This is the best thing ever! _She thought as she punched the air in excitement.

_Flying is a dangerous sport, _Suicune cautioned. _If you even lose a small ounce of control, you will die._

_It's hard to concentrate when you feel the wind in your hair, and the excitement literally tingling down you spine, _May thought as she spun and corkscrewed in the air.

_Focus, child, _Suicune said. _Or will I have to take control over your actions again?_

_Okay, okay, _May thought as she positioned herself upright. _So where exactly do we need to go?_

Suicune sent a mental picture to May. She flew slowly in the air as she searched for a mountain as the same height and having the same rocky cliffs as the one Suicune showed her.

Imagining the winds beneath her blowing less intensely, May landed smoothly at the base of the mountain.

_How do we get in this 'Resistance?'_ May asked at the base of the mountain.

_They will come for us…_ Suicune said.

"You there!" A large booming voice broke the tranquility of the woods. May turned her head to the sound of the voice. A large, incredibly muscled man was standing in front of a gaping hole on the side of the mountain, leading to somewhere inside it. How could she miss it before? There were even upholsters holding torches burning with fire illuminating the cave!

"State your name and business or face death!" The man jumped high into the air and landed almost silently a couple of meters away from May. He pulled out a small red and white Pokeball before tossing it into the air

"I choose you, Tyranitar!"

A loud bellow echoed off the edge of the mountain as the Armour Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball. It snorted angrily besides its trainer.

"I said state your name and business!" The man shouted.

"Uhh, May," May said confusedly, her eyes never wandering from the large Tyranitar. "I was sent here by Arceus…"

Suddenly Misty barreled into the small clearing where May and the guard were facing off in. Misty started to grin at May until she noticed the monstrous Tyranitar growling at her.

"I require back-up!" The guard yelled. More men ran out of the cave and ran to join their comrade. They pulled out small guns and aimed them at May and Misty.

_I believe we were the first to arrive, _Suicune said as May saw Dawn and Paul also land in the small and cramped space. The men yelled in alarm and pointed their guns at all four of them.

_Which means we must explain our reason for being here, _Suicune finished.

_Are you kidding me? _May thought as she heard even more men join the guards. _They'll open fire before I even open my mouth._

"Stay where you are!" A guard shouted as Paul shifted his position. Paul ignored him and stood protectively in front of Dawn. Cold anger radiated from his eyes. If the guard noticed, he didn't falter.

"Hey you guys! Woah…" Ash said as he fell clumsily into the small clearing. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as two or three guns were trained on him.

"Friendly reception," He quietly remarked as he stood up, ignoring the shouts and protests from the men.

"Where did you come from?" A guard nearly screamed as he pointed his gun at Ash.

"I flew here," Ash said with his goofy grin on his face.

"You… flew here," The man said slowly. The original buff guard May encountered first growled.

"What sorcery is this?" He demanded. He pointed accusingly at May. "Speak, you foul wench. Are you some magician, or demon with powers? Be you human or beast?"

"We're human!" May scoffed. "We just-"

_Speak no further child, _Suicune interjected. _You mustn't reveal our secret to the world. We are already in grave danger; we do not need to worsen the situation._

"You what?" The man asked, confused by May's unfinished statement.

"Uhh," May muttered, her mind working rapidly to think of a logical sentence. Suddenly, Drew fell from the sky and landed on one knee, his right hand was curled into a tight fist while his left hand was supporting a part of his weight.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as four guns turned and aimed at his chest.

May sighed. "You're not helping us out here Drew!" She yelled angrily.

Drew turned around to face May. "You're blaming this on me?" He yelled incredulously. "All I did was show up at the place Arceus told us about and suddenly these guys are pointing these wicked guns at us."

"Arceus sent you?" A female voice spoke. Nearly all heads turned to see a girl about their age with light blue hair tied in pigtails glaring down at them. She jumped in the air and landed gracefully besides the buff guy.

"He did," May confirmed. The blue-haired girl turned towards the guard next to her.

"What are you doing Jarvis?" She asked impatiently. "Remember what I told you about those who claimed that Arceus sent them?"

"My apologies my lady," Jarvis said, bowing his head in respect. "It's just been so long. My old brain has a hard time remembering what to do at times. I will test them immediately." He had to be at least twice her age, yet the grown man was taking orders from the teenager. Who was she?

The teenager sighed. "Please follow me." As she turned her back to walk back into the cave, Gary and Leaf stumbled into the clearing.

"And where were you two?" Misty asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Would you believe us if we said we got lost?" Leaf said sheepishly.

"Actually, no, I wouldn't," Paul muttered and Dawn smiled at the innuendo. But the smile quickly died and Paul cast her a puzzled look.

"Get those guns away from her," Gary growled. Gary held his arm out to prevent Leaf from walking any further. The guns pointing at her made Gary both afraid and angry. Leaf rolled her eyes as the blue-haired girl responded to him.

"My sincerest apologies," She said. "They are merely a safety precaution. We already have too many spies from the Dark Warriors in the Resistance and we don't need anymore. I promise no harm will come to you if you do what you are told and answer honestly to our questions."

Gary's eyes narrowed in anger and he put himself between the guns and Leaf.

"Idiot," Leaf growled in his ear. He smirked in response, taking her hand in his own as the rifles poked them in the back, forcing them forward. The eight of them walked into the cave along with Jarvis, Tyranitar, the unknown female teenager, and the guards. May watched as a guard lingered behind in the group. As everyone shuffled inside, he pushed against a small rock close to the entrance. Suddenly two halves of a large boulder rolled in front of the gaping hole, concealing the secret entrance.

_Ingenious, _Suicune murmured as stone doors dropped from the ceiling of the tunnel and further sealed the cave as they moved along. _Humans have advanced much since the times when I roamed the land._

_When was that? _May asked curiously.

_Not certain, _Suicune replied. _Time is hard to tell when you've been hibernating in a magical sphere for centuries._

May quickly lost track of how many turns they came across. The only things she could acknowledge were the guns trained on her, her shallow breathing, and the torches lighting their path. At last, their small group stepped in the early morning sunlight.

_Woah_, May thought in shock.

_Yes, _Suicune said, amusement trickled out her voice. _You humans _have_ advanced much over the years._

The Resistance was located deep in the mountain rings surrounding the Petalburg Woods. They had somehow managed to dig in the center of one particularly large mountain, creating an enormous hiding spot in it. The mountain was much too high to fly over and much too deep within a circle of mountains to dig to. It reminded May of the interior of a volcano, excluding the lava of course. There were even ledges and balconies carved on the side of the mountain, creating different floors and rooms to house thousands of people.

"Keep moving," A guard growled as he harshly poked the back of May. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk forwards. They passed a number of men, women, and even children in what looked like to be a marketplace. Children broke from their circles and peered around their mothers to sneak a peek at them. Most of the men were yelling over each other, trying to catch the attention of the customers. May heard coins clink as people paid for their goods. She even saw one or two heated arguments as the customer and the storekeeper haggled with one another. In a way, the Resistance acted more like a village than the opposing force of society.

Their small group marched past the marketplace and to a pair of doors on the opposite side of the entrance they had come in. Jarvis finally recalled his Tyranitar as the others were herded into the room. May nearly bumped into Drew in front of her when they abruptly stopped. May looked up to see Arceus staring back at her. Then she realized that it was only a statue of Arceus, like the one in the temple she had lived in when she was young. The statue was so realistic; each detail carved to precision, each stroke of a paintbrush so exact that May was convinced that it would spring to life any moment.

"The founder of the Resistance created this statue of Arceus years ago," Jarvis gruffly explained as he bowed his head in respect. "He was the only person who had been blessed enough to see the mighty Pokemon and he built this statue out of memory to honor the Creator."

May suddenly noticed that the blue-haired teenage girl had vanished. She was no longer with them.

"It's very realistic," Dawn breathed. Paul shot her a warning glance, but she ignored him. Jarvis turned his beefy neck and stared at the Dawn.

"When the messengers of Arceus were killed defending our cause," Jarvis continued, diverting his attention back to the statue. "An ancient priest foretold that humans would come to the Resistance and claim that Arceus had sent them here. They would wield an unimaginable power that would determine whether we would prove victorious or face defeat against the Dark Warriors. Hundreds of people have declared so, and all have proven false, for their greedy hearts were set on fame and glory."

Jarvis turned to face the eight of them. His loud voice bounced off the stony walls of the miniature worship room.

"Prove yourselves," Jarvis boomed. "And you will have your place in history. Your name will be remembered throughout the centuries, and even the land will sing of praises when you walk upon it. However, fail to do so will end with your deaths." Gary's grip on Leaf's hand tightened, as if he didn't want her out of his reach.

"Arrogant and proud humans have no place in the Resistance," Jarvis warned. "We do not appreciate imposters and liars. You will each have to prove yourselves _individually_. It is the way and custom we have practiced over the years, and we will not break it despite the size of your group."

_I'm not sure I actually want to fight for the Resistance now…_ May thought as Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Leaf, and Gary were ushered to different rooms despite their protests.

_You would rather fight for the Dark Warriors? _Suicune asked.

_No! _May thought. _I'm just not so sure about how they run things around here. I mean, what if I can't prove myself? I'll get killed by this crazy dude!_

_Be reasonable child, _Suicune said. _I would never let you pass into the dark void. You are much too valuable to lose._

"Wait!" Jarvis cried suddenly as a guard was having trouble with leading Drew out of the room.

"Are you crazy?" Drew yelled angrily as Jarvis bent down to examine the green-haired youth. "I'm not letting May stay here all by herself with you!"

Ignoring him, Jarvis continued to stare at Drew. His black beady eyes intensely studied Drew's face. Suddenly, with a savage roar, Jarvis' large hand shot out as quick as lightening and wrapped itself around Drew's throat.

"What's the matter with you?" Drew choked as he was lifted high into the air.

"Do not speak to me in such an insolent tone, you disgusting spawn!" Jarvis yelled angrily. The veins in his arm popped out as he began to squeeze.

"Hey!" May cried angrily. "Let him go!"

Jarvis faced her with Drew still in his hand. "You ignorant girl, you do not know who he truly is, what he is capable of!" He shook his hand angrily, and Drew rattled with it. He was desperately clawing the flesh on Jarvis' wrist, but the larger man didn't seem to notice.

"I thought you looked familiar," Jarvis hissed as he pulled Drew closer to him. "Now I shall dispose of you to repay for the damage he has caused!"

"No!" May roared. Without thinking, she summoned the Northern Winds and flew towards Jarvis at a breakneck pace. Inside her, Suicune roared in anger, and May could hear the crashing waves of the ocean ringing in her ears. May felt drops of water splash against the nape of her neck and she looked behind her in bewilderment. May saw a large light blue tidal wave of water trailing her as she streaked towards Jarvis and Drew.

_Did I do that? _May thought in wonder.

_We both did child, _Suicune thought. May grabbed Drew's shirt and lugged him out of Jarvis' slackened grip just as the wave came crashing down on the larger man. The wind howled in her ears as May quickly retreated and flew to a corner of the room with Drew.

May breathed a sigh of relief as the water quickly disappeared, not even coming in contact with the other guards. She stared down to see Drew hanging by his shirt; the Northern Winds apparently weren't supporting his weight. He was brutally coughing, trying to reintroduce the air into his sore throat. Purple, blotchy spots appeared on his throat as May gently set him on his feet.

"You okay Drew?" May asked. He hacked a cough in response and waved her away impatiently. May turned her head at the sound of Jarvis' angry roar. His eyes were red from rage as he stomped towards May. Water sloshed in his boots with every step he took. May immediately stood in front of Drew to block Jarvis from approaching him.

He stopped short in front of May. He was inhaling deep heavy breaths, but May refused to falter as she had to crane her neck to look at the larger man in the eyes. Much to May's surprise, he bowed his head in respect; even though his nose was still taller than her.

"You have proven yourself to be much more powerful than I could ever dream of," Jarvis said. "You have won the respect of the Resistance and all those that support our cause. However, the same cannot be said with your friend." He made a point by glaring behind her at Drew.

"Arceus also sent him though," May defended.

Jarvis shook his head. "He is more of a threat than a savior to us. He will be the most hated man in the Resistance if word gets out as to who his ancestor is."

"His ancestor?" May asked in puzzlement.

"He did not tell you?" Jarvis asked. He ignored Drew's rasped protests as he started to explain.

"Not another word," Drew growled. His dark green aura appeared again as his anger, pain, and frustration took hold, but Jarvis ignored the glow.

"He looks remarkably like him," Jarvis said, stealing a glance at Drew. "There is no denying that he is the descendant of Edrik, the traitor of the Resistance. He gave away our secrets, blueprints, and even the trading routes for our supplies. But he is ultimately the one who brought the knowledge of the Legendaries to the Dark Warriors. It is his forefather's fault that the Legendaries were killed years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>This reminds me of Eragon... I guess there's some inspiration from that book in this chapter. Go check it out, the fourth book is coming out soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ouch, has it really been that long since I've updated? Sorry guys, school has been swamping me. I have a lot more homework and extracurricular activities now. I'm trying to juggle all of this, so try and understand. I really, REALLY, hope that I never update this long again, but I'll only type when I have the time.**

**Again, big thanks to all my reviewers! (If you even read this) xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**

"What do you mean they escaped?" Sylvia asked. Her cold black eyes were not devoid of emotion. They reminded the General of the black holes of death.

"They were all bound and gagged. We even stripped them of their Pokemon," The General said. "Then, suddenly, there was a blinding white flash of light, and they were gone."

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was an unimportant mistake. He'd try again the next time.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't dispose of you right now General."

The General licked his lips before smiling a white toothy grin.

"Because I know what your eight Legendaries look like, madam," The General said. His voice was smooth, not at all touched by any fear. "And I believe your time is nearly up. The Eclipse is nearing and you are nowhere near capturing them as I was."

The toothy grin impossibly stretched wider.

"With all due respect madam," The General said. "I believe you need my help."

Sylvia's teeth clenched together. She made a mental note to punish the General later.

"If you can get me at least one Legendary General," Sylvia said. It took nearly every ounce of her control to not reach for the Salamence in her desk drawer.

"I will triple your pay and grant you a new Pokemon," Sylvia said. "Do I make myself clear?"

The General inclined his head in confirmation before standing up and walking out of the woman's office.

* * *

><p>Suicune growled angrily at the mention of Edrik. Confusion overtook May.<p>

_Is this true?_ May asked Suicune.

_Indeed, _Suicune responded. _Edrik had betrayed our secret to the Dark Warriors. Fascinating how Rayquaza's chosen host was his descendant though._

_He never told me…_ May thought helplessly as Drew was helped on his feet by the guards. They snapped a pair of metal handcuffs onto his wrists before leading him away.

Drew's emerald eyes flashed to look at her. She could see the disappointment and regret sparkling in them. He was forced to look away when the guards dragged him out of the room.

_Some secrets are best left unknown child, _Suicune said as May sank to her knees in exhaustion. She felt the lack of sleep hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. She slumped forward and gratefully allowed the sleep to carry her away from reality.

* * *

><p>May blinked her eyes open. She was in a small bed with blank white sheets covering her. She grimaced as she shifted her sore legs. The muscles felt underused and cramped.<p>

_What happened? _May thought tiredly.

_Sleep overcame you._

_Woah! _May thought wildly. She shot up in her bed, looking for the unknown voice. Her heart hammered against her chest violently as her eyes swept the room.

_Have you forgotten the most recent events child? _Suicune asked, amusement trickling in her voice.

_Oh yeah… _May thought unconsciously. _How long have I been asleep?_

May stretched her arms as Suicune replied. _Two nights, I believe…_

_What? _May thought in alarm. _I was asleep for over two days?_

_Your mind was stressed from the night's events, you needed rest, _Suicune said. _It is understandable._

_What happened to Drew? _May thought. Her heartbeat quickened as thousands of possibilities ran through her mind.

_He was arrested and is in solitary confinement, _Suicune reassured her. _Under normal circumstances, he would have been executed. However, since Rayquaza refuses to allow this, Jarvis believed it would be best to keep a watchful eye over him._

_What about Misty, Dawn, and Leaf? _May thought as she jumped out of bed in a hurry. Her legs nearly crumpled as they struggled to straighten. May leaned against the bed to wait for her legs to get used to her weight.

_Peace child, _Suicune said. _They, too, have won the respect over the Resistance. They are merely asleep, much like you were only seconds ago._

_Is Drew still asleep?_ May thought. _I need to go see him._

May heard Suicune's amused chuckle. _Rayquaza is furious. I can sense his anger, even from this distance. _

_So he's awake? _May tried to confirm.

_I believe so, _Suicune replied. _It's hardly unlikely that your friend can rest under the Leader of the Weather Trio's anger. He is not one to be trifled with._

"Same with Drew when he's mad," May muttered as the door to her room creaked open.

"Ah," A familiar deep voice greeted. "I see you've awakened."

A warm, mouth-watering aroma floated into the room. May eyed the bowl of stew in Jarvis' meaty hand hungrily as he shut the door closed.

A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he offered the tantalizing food to May. She wordlessly accepted it and began to devour the chunky stew in hurried gulps. The bowl quickly emptied and May stifled a burp to hide her content stomach.

"Our leader requests your presence in her office," Jarvis said. May didn't answer him. Annoyance started to build inside of her, much to Suicune's confusion.

_What angers you child? _Suicune asked as May huffed in annoyance.

_I don't trust Jarvis, _May thought. _I don't want anything to do with him. He's big and mean! _

Suicune chuckled at May's child-like anger. _He merely wishes to help us. He is the Commander of an army of hundreds of men and women. He needs to protect thousands of innocent lives while train his soldiers to their full extent. He needs to inspire and motivate his men each day in order to keep stability. In a way, his job is much harder than yours._

_I never thought of that, _May thought.

_It often helps to look further than what your eyes are used to seeing. _

_I'll try to remember that, _May thought sarcastically.

"Is something troubling you?" Jarvis' loud voice jarred May out of her thoughts.

"No," She said. "Can I go and see Drew first?"

"You wish to see the vermin?" Jarvis asked, surprise edging his voice. May bit her tongue to hold the insult she wanted to say.

"Drew's not 'vermin,'" May said behind clenched teeth.

"My apologies," Jarvis said. May was a bit shocked to hear genuine regret in his deep voice. "However, I have orders that none but the warden and soldiers may visit him. Perhaps you may convince our leader to permit you to do so once you have seen her."

_Should we go? _May thought automatically. A part of her still didn't trust the people of the Resistance. They had been nothing but hostile and judgmental to them.

_I believe we should, _Suicune replied. _Let us finally meet her._

May nodded at Jarvis and the door groaned in distress as Jarvis opened the door for her. May wordlessly walked out her room. She discovered that she was standing on one of the ledge that had been ingrained to the side of the monstrous mountain. The chilly morning air tickled her exposed skin and a cloud of breath escaped her lips. Curiously, May craned her head past the security railings and looked down. The people milling about below her were almost indistinguishable. May looked above her. Although the mountain opened to the sky above, the stony walls impossibly rose even taller as if they were reaching for the clouds.

Jarvis was waiting for May patiently next to a hole in the wall, a tunnel, May realized. The tunnel rose and stooped as the two trudged in the well-lit passageway. They turned a corner and May saw a silver door on the rocky wall. Jarvis pushed a button built besides the door before it opened. A large metal room greeted her and Jarvis beckoned for May to step inside.

"What is this?" May asked skeptically as the sole of her shoe clanked against the silver floor.

"An engineer of ours constructed this for our purpose," Jarvis explained as he followed May. Even with Jarvis in with her, a group of twenty men could easily fit in them with them. Jarvis punched something in a number pad besides the door inside the elevator.

"Ingenious, he is," Jarvis continued as the metal door clanged shut. "The elevators will take us to any section in the Resistance that would normally take minutes on foot. It took many years to build all of the elevators."

The elevator whirred to life and suddenly shot backwards. May cried out in surprise as she almost lost her balance. She clung onto a safety bar at the side of the elevator just as they dropped seven stories.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, May and Jarvis walked out of it to a different tunnel. The air was considerably warmer, but still cool, as Jarvis and May walked out to a ledge. After walking inside another tunnel, they quickly came upon a stony door. It was nearly invisible, and May would've walked right past it if Jarvis hadn't stopped in front of her. He grabbed the smooth handle and opened the door to give him enough space to stick his head in there. He spoke in a low voice before retracting his head and facing May.

"She is waiting for you."

May reached forward and gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open. She was pleased to find that the door wasn't heavy at all. She walked inside and blurted out the first thought that came to her head.

"You!"

The blue-haired girl May had seen days before smiled wryly as she silently acknowledged May.

May's sapphire eyes had widened in surprise. "You're the leader of the Resistance?" A small part of her consciousness registered Suicune's surprise as well.

"That I am," The blue-haired girl replied as she returned her attention to the documents on her desk.

"You're the same age as me though," May protested. "More or less."

An amused glint shimmered in the Leader's eyes as she looked up to meet May's gaze.

"Yet I've been raised and trained to take on this very position since I could walk," She replied nonchalantly. "Age and size do not matter if one is best suited to lead."

_She's got a point_, May told Suicune.

"But please," the Leader said, waving her hand in the direction of the wooden chair across her desk. "Take a seat. May I offer you a drink?"

"Water would be fine," May said as she sank into the chair. The Leader nodded and spoke into a small, almost invisible intercom to her left. She pushed the small button.

"Send a glass of water to my office please."

A mere few seconds later, a small bell chime echoed in the room. A teenager let himself into the Leader's office. He set down a glass of ice-cold water in front of May before quickly retreating from the room.

May heard Suicune chuckle in amusement.

_What is it now? _May asked in puzzlement as she reached for the glass of water. The cold smooth crystal felt good against the palm of her hand. It was even more refreshing when she took a sip to soothe her dry throat.

Suicune ignored her as the Leader started to talk.

"Welcome to the Resistance," She said. "My sincerest apologies about the horrible predicament you and your companions faced yesterday with Jarvis. He will be punished for disobeying my orders."

"Oh no," May said. "It's fine really." She felt somewhat guilty for him all of a sudden.

The Leader shook her head. "It is more of an issue of authority rather than for your sake. Anyways, your presence in the Resistance is most fortunate. We were recently planning an invasion on the city of Petalburg. Our spies has informed us that if we do not act now, the Dark Warriors may become invincible."

"Ouch," May murmured under her breaeth.

"As it is," the Leader continued. "You and your friends will need training before battling. You may rest for the next week or so, but then you will be required to report to the training stadium."

May nodded in confirmation. "Is that all?"

"One more thing," She answered. "Despite our best to quell them, rumors have sprung about the Resistance that the eight Legendaries have finally arrived. If these rumors prove themselves to be true to the public, you and your friends will never find a moments rest during your time here.

Everyday, people pray and worship Arceus to guide them and bring fortune upon them-"

"And since we're the messengers of Arceus," May started, catching on quickly. "Why not take the messages to us to send to him directly? That's ridiculous!"

"You must understand May," the Leader started. "Humans will try anything in order to lessen their pain. This year alone, our food supply has been cut into nearly half because of all the spies and traitors in here. Many people have even left, thinking life under here is no better than under the rule of the Dark Warriors. It's easier to ask the Creator for a simpler life."

_Again, her wisdom speaks, _Suicune remarked. _Why blame yourself for your misfortunes when you can blame he who created everything?_

"Another thing," the Leader said, interrupting May's thoughts. "As you may have noticed, I continuously mention the topic of spies. It has become a serious issue for the Resistance, and despite our best efforts, we could only track down and remove a portion of them. You are, of course, free to do what you will during your time at the Resistance, but I suggest that you should never be alone while dwelling in the long corridors riddling the mountain's wall. You are of great value to the Resistance and the loss of you will be most devastating to our cause."

Annoyance started to bubble inside of May.

_It's like we're trading cards or something!_ May thought bitterly. _Wouldn't want to lose the holographic limited edition Suicune one!_

_Peace child_, Suicune said calmly. _She means no disrespect._

"I have taken much of your time," the Leader said. "And I must return to my work. Perhaps another time; you may visit me anytime you wish. Merely inform Jarvis and he will guide you to me."

May nodded and smiled politely. "Thank you for everything."

"I expect you to repay me by helping to overthrow the Dark Warriors."

May flinched, before nodding in respect. She automatically turned around to let herself out. Jarvis turned his head as May emerged and nodded politely to May before following her.

"Uhh, Jarvis," May started. "I can take things from here; I just want to walk around by myself."

Jarvis nodded understandingly. "There is a small garden behind the mountain next to the training stadium."

"Sounds great," May said. Jarvis guided May to the elevator and told her which numbers to press to access the garden. She watched as Jarvis' face slowly disappeared behind the metal door.

_If memory serves right, _Suicune said. _The Leader did advise you to have someone with us at all time._

_It's just a small walk, _May reasoned. _We can take care of ourselves. Besides, the Leader only wants us safe so we can help her get rid of the Dark Warriors. _There was annoyance dripping out towards the end of her sentence.

_Yet I sense that her intentions are pure and well, _Suicune mused.

_How can you tell? _May wondered.

_Human senses are incredibly weak, _Suicune said as May snorted in amusement_. _The elevator made a wide turn, and May was momentarily pinned to the right wall. _On the other hand,_ _Pokemon, particularly Legendaries, are able to sense one's aura. Some Pokemon immediately take a liking to a human because of so, while others shy away from those that they see to have corrupt intentions._

May dimly remembered the first time she had received her Torchic. The Dark Academy only allowed several minutes for the Pokemon to be acquainted with their new trainers. The Chick Pokemon had immediately warmed up to her, rubbing its fluffy head against her leg affectionately. It chirped happily as May reached down to pat its small head. Afterwards, the Dark Academy snatched away it away. May didn't see the Pokemon again until a couple of days later when it had been forced to evolve into a strong Blaziken.

Suicune growled in anger at May's memory. _How __degrading it is to have to evolve forcefully! _

_The Academy said that was how they made Pokemon stronger, _May recalled.

Suicune scoffed. _Perhaps, but engineering one's strength and intelligence is begging to have many complications. So you can see the darkness of this atrocity, imagine taking a human child out of pre-school and thrusting them into the difficult world of adult human politics. Try applying for a job when you can't even read!_

May bit her lip unconsciously. She had never heard Suicune so angry before. _Another reason as to why we are here, _She quietly acknowledged.

_One of many, _Suicune agreed.

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, nearly throwing May forward. The elevator door opened and May stepped out of it. This tunnel was very short; she could see the grass and the flowers waiting for her on the other side. Jogging along forwards, she slowed to a paced walk as she entered the small garden. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze blew occasionally to stifle the heat. May was a bit surprised and pleased to see some Caterpies and Beautiflys around the garden. As she began to walk forwards, her eyes fell upon a row of rose bushes and her heart started to hammer against her chest as she was reminded of a certain someone.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!" A voice shouted behind her, disrupting the tranquility of May's walk.<p>

She turned around to see a boy with a cap jammed on his head backwards waving at her, trying to capture her attention. His clothes were simple, yet there was no doubt that he was impoverished. He grinned cheekily as he ran up besides May.

_Is he a spy?_ May asked Suicune. Her hands balled themselves into fists automatically and she tensed as the boy neared her.

_I cannot tell, _the Legendary admitted. _Sensing one's aura is a complicated skill to master. The answers are not always easily visible. Keep your mind clear; he may be an enemy or a friend._

"Remember me?" The teenager asked. "I gave you a glass of water in Marina's office."

"Marina?" May asked confusedly. She remembered receiving the glass of water, yet she didn't know whether it was him who delivered it to her.

The cheerful look on the boy's face quickly soured. "Oh yeah," He said. "Calling the Leader by her real name makes her less intimidating."

"It makes her more human," May admitted.

The boy chuckled. "Right." He reached into his back pocket and fished out small piece of paper rolled into a scroll. It was tied with a small pink ribbon to hide its contents. "Anyways, could you pass this on to her?" The boy asked. "If you had a meeting with her, you'll always be able to reach her. The other inhabitants of the Resistance aren't as lucky."

May eyed the scroll warily. It could be poisoned or lethal if opened.

_What do you think?_ May asked Suicune.

Suicune yawned tiredly, a purr rumbling in her throat. _You cannot always rely on me to make decisions for you, child. Trust your instincts and follow your heart; the path will be clear._

_It wouldn't hurt if you helped me out once in a while though,_ May retorted.

Suicune's eyes were wide and emotionless. _Not this time young one. Whatever occurs will weigh on your shoulders._

_On that happy note…_ May thought as she looked at the boy.

"Who should I say it's from?" May asked.

The teenager scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uhh, see, I'm not supposed to be even communicating with Marina. A lowly kitchen boy and the powerful leader of the number one rebellion group in Hoenn are on two different statuses."

"And why do you think I'll help you?" May asked. She had growing suspicions, but she wanted to hear what the teenager's excuse was. Her sapphire orbs glinted understandingly, not going unnoticed by the youth standing before her.

His face quickly turned to different shades of red as he looked away in embarrassment. "I mean, we've met- met once or twice, I'll admit." He spoke slowly, as if he was taking extreme caution over his next words. "B-but, I mean… well-"

"What's your name?" Her voice was gentle at having finally understanding the poor boy's predicament.

"Uhh, Jimmy," He stuttered. His face was still the shade of a Tomato Berry. May reached forward and gently pried the scroll out of the stiff boy's flaming hand.

May smiled happily. "I'll deliver your message," May said. "But I'm going to be saying who this is from, even if you two aren't meant to be seen together."

May started to walk away briskly as Jimmy stammered his protests. But she was already out of the garden, hidden in the half-light of the tunnel. She gripped Jimmy's note tightly, but not enough to crush the perfect cylinder shape of the scroll. She reached the elevator and hurried inside of it as the door slid forward. She took one glance at the number pad and shook her head in puzzlement. She pressed the first five numbers that popped in her head as the elevator began to move towards the set destination.

_We should bring a guard or someone who knows this place with us next time, _May thought as the elevator started to climb the side of the mountain. She felt Suicune agree with her.

After several minutes, the elevator door opened and May saw that she was in an unfamiliar corridor. She stepped into it curiously, looking for anyone that might help her reach the Leader's, or Marina's, office.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" A booming voice echoed in the narrow hallway. May jumped in surprise as someone loomed over her.

"Uhh, yeah," May stuttered as the guard nearly shoved a large gun under her nose. "Can you tell me where the Leader's office is?"

"Unless you have a personal invitation or a member of the Elite Guard to guide you there, that information is classified."

"What is all this ruckus?" A familiar loud voice resonated from the interior of the tunnel. Jarvis thundered over and saw the confrontation.

"At ease boy," Jarvis rumbled. The guard retreated and bowed respectfully to him. "Go back to guarding the prisoners, I'll deal with her." The guard nodded and immediately rushed into the deeper confines of the tunnel.

Jarvis turned to May and looked down to meet her eyes, or the top of her head.

"You are not allowed here," Jarvis said. It was more of a statement rather than an accusation. "This corridor had been given a special elevator number; no outsider could have possibly guessed it."

"Well, I did," May said in bored tone. "Can you tell me what the elevator number is for the Leader? I want to speak with her."

* * *

><p>Moments later, May popped out of the elevator again and retraced her steps from the last time she was in there. By now, the sun was shining directly into the Resistance from the massive crater above. May would've normally shielded her eyes from the white light, but Suicune helped adjust them so as not to blind her.<p>

May reached the Leader's door and was somewhat surprised to see two soldiers guarding the door. They hadn't been there this morning

"Name?" One of them asked.

"May…" She was starting to get a little annoyed at all the security in the Resistance. But she understood the necessity.

One of the guards disappeared inside the room while the other glared threateningly at May. A few seconds later, the guard popped out and nodded approvingly to May.

"You may enter."

The guard opened the door for May, and she walked inside with the guard hovering over her. The brunette saw the Leader at her desk, studying a map of what seemed to be structural design of Petalburg City. The blue-haired girl looked up.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

May held out the slightly crumpled message from Jimmy. The Leader took it curiously as May explained.

"A guy named Jimmy told me to give this to you."

The Leader made a disgusted face as she immediately threw the note into the trash bin besides her desk.

"I have no time to read anything that the kitchen boy has written," She said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "If that is all, then I will have to politely ask you to leave."

May smirked in amusement before walking towards the door. As the door behind her nearly closed shut, May looked back and caught a glimpse of Marina reaching into the trash bin. There was a light pink blush highlighting her face as she picked something up.

As the guards ushered her away, May forced herself to remember that the Leader was still, after all, a teenager.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's Point of View:<strong>

_Insolence! Treachery! How dare these fools keep us confined in these cages like Pokemon! _

_You _are_ a Pokemon, _Drew pointed out to Rayquaza. He growled in protest.

_I am a Legendary Pokemon, a messenger of Arceus himself._

_But you're still a Pokemon, _Drew said in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't really mind the cell he was locked up in. It was a rather comfortable place to be in, considering that he was a "criminal.". He was given all the benefits of a regular member of the Resistance. He could order and eat whatever he wanted, he could read any books from their library, and play any of the video games they actually had. But the one thing he didn't have was freedom. He was locked all day and all night, and the only people who had visited him so far were prison guards.

Speaking of which, a guard trudged into view. Keys jangled in his hand as he unlocked the door to Drew's cell.

"You have a visitor," He said. Drew's eyebrow quirked in curiosity as the guard opened the door for Drew. A brief image of May flashed into his head, but he quickly batted it away before Rayquaza could see it.

Too late; The Sky High Pokemon chuckled in amusement. _You find her to be rather attractive? Am I wrong?_

_No, I mean yes! Damn it! _It was impossible to keep secrets from Rayquaza. It was so frustrating and embarrassing at the same time.

Rayquaza made a coughing, almost hacking, noise that Drew guessed to be laughing. _Tis why you bestowed upon her all those roses? They are the symbol of love to you humans, correct?_

_Shut up,_ Drew growled in his head. The Leader of the Weather Trio laughed again as Drew turned a corner to the visitor room. His heart fluttered hopelessly at the thought of seeing May. Disappointment washed over him as he saw Ash waiting for him at one corner. He saw sitting in what Drew was reminded of a table from the Dark Academy's cafeteria.

The guard allowed Drew talk to Ash alone.

"You got five minutes boy," He said. Drew nodded understandingly and he strode over to Ash confidently. His infamous smirk was already on, hiding his displeasure.

"Hey Drew," Ash greeted as Drew took the seat across from him. He nodded in response and waited for Ash to start.

"Uhh," Ash started. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, getting arrested and all."

Drew shrugged indifferently. "It's not so bad. How are the others?" _How's May?_

Ash chuckled. "Gary's alright. He's having a hard time not showing off once he realized there was a training stadium here. And Paul's… Paul. He doesn't leave his room often, and when he does, he's almost always in the library."

Drew nodded. "What about the girls?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know; I haven't seen them since we got separated." There was a hint of worry in his voice, but Drew ignored it.

"So…" Ash began awkwardly. "Your ancestor was really Edrik the Great?" It was the title the Dark Warriors had spawned. They had learned how Edrik the Great was one of the greatest warriors in history, effectively eliminating thousands of humans and Pokemon.

Rayquaza growled angrily at the mention of Edrik and Drew's stomach churned. He felt a little sick.

"I don't want to talk about it Ash." There was a sudden coldness to his voice.

"I'm sorry." The two sat in silence for some time before the guard quickly announced that Drew's five minutes were up. The two friends rose to their feet at the same time.

"We're still your best friends Drew," Ash said with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Nothing can ever change that. Just a little something that Gary and Paul wanted to tell you."

Drew nodded slowly. "See you around Ash." Without looking back, he trudged over to the waiting guard. He didn't even try to conceal the sadness from his face.

_You are disappointed that Suicune did not visit you,_ Rayquaza said. He didn't word it like a question.

_Not at all, _Drew responded. There was a hollow feeling in his heart. It was like a part of him was missing; and he was always reminded of it.

Rayquaza didn't speak again and he allowed Drew to wallow in his thoughts and misery.

Would she ever visit him? Drew wondered. Most likely not. He was doomed to be locked in his cell forever, or at least until the Resistance fell. Before, May had been angry at him. But now that one of his biggest secrets had been uncovered, he couldn't possibly guess her reactions. Drew sighed as the barred door to his cell slammed shut with a loud _clang!_ He fell onto his small bed tiredly and allowed the sleep to drift him away from reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**aznpandagirl: Yes, yes, I know. I'm going to do that. I did wrote from the others' perspectives for the Carnival and I'll be doing it again here.  
><strong>

**Again, big thanks to all the reviews, nice to see that some people still want to read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**

**Misty's Point of View:**

Misty walked slowly in the underground tunnel alone. She let her mind wander as the soles of her shoes occasionally scraped against the rocky ground beneath her feet. For the most part, Groudon kept to himself and hadn't really communicated with Misty over the days she had been in the Resistance. But she liked it; her thoughts were her own private sanctuary that nobody, not even the Legendaries or Arceus himself, should be allowed to read. But she was still one with the Ground-type Pokemon, and his irritation became overbearing. She tried to ignore his annoyance though; it was like a small itch that refused to be ignored.

_Must your mind always focus on that boy?_ Groudon rumbled. The Continent Pokemon hardly enunciated his words; he merely spoke in rumbles and growling. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Misty from understanding his intentions.

_No one told you to intrude on my thoughts, _Misty snapped, irritation in her voice.

A deep throaty laugh resonated in Misty's head. _If I could, _Groudon replied. _I would have chosen another host. However, misfortune befell upon me, and you were the most compatible for me to fight with, a girl of all humans! A weakling in your own right._

"What!" Misty cried. Her voice startled her as it echoed in the long tunnel. "You stupid Pokemon, how dare you call me weak!" Her anger was fused within her mental and outer voice.

_I am Groudon, the Continent Pokemon, _He replied smoothly._ The ground shifts and shakes by my will; even the mountains this Resistance hides in are formed by me. Humans have always been the weakest creatures Arceus created, relying on other Pokemon to serve your bidding. A female human is no doubt the most powerless of them all._

Misty was seething; her teeth were clenched tightly as she tried to keep her temper in check.

_I never knew a Pokemon could be sexist, _Misty thought angrily. Groudon didn't reply; he had already retreated into his own world, shutting off any communication with his partner. Misty found this to be unfair; how Groudon could sever their communication link while she was helpless to allow him to hear her every thought.

Misty's thoughts were temporarily distracted as a few rays of sunshine peeked into the dark tunnel. Curious, Misty walked towards the bright light before shielding her eyes to adjust themselves. After regaining her sight, Misty saw she was on a ledge outside on the other side of the mountain, away from the Resistance. A large cliff ledge jutting out of the mountain's side looked down on the Petalburg Woods. Misty smiled and automatically sat down on a warmed flat rock attached to the mountain. There was an endless supply of trees as far as the eye could see surrounded by mountains that looked like little gray triangles. She had underestimated the size of the large and dense forest. She could never have imagined it to be this big. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the industrial and large Petalburg City. It seemed to be out of place within the mass of green and brown.

"Misty?" A familiar voice asked.

Misty looked to her right and saw a puzzled Ash. She scooted a little to her right and Ash immediately sat besides her on the rock. Their hands were only a few inches apart.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Mew told me no one knew about this place."

"I sort of wandered here by myself," Misty admitted. "Mew told you, huh?"

"Yeah," Ash said, smiling widely. His grin faltered a little and Ash turned his head to stare at the sea of trees spread out before them. He suddenly burst out into laughter and the air echoed his amusement for the woods to hear.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked as Ash's laughter died down.

"Mew says you and Groudon have a strained relationship," Ash explained. "He thinks that it's because you two are so stubborn. I thought it was because you two were so hot-headed."

"Hot-headed?" Misty said incredulously. "I am not hot-headed! I'm the least hot-headed person I know!"

_I disagree, _Groudon said, reemerging into Misty's head. _Mew is often irritating and ignorant, but he speaks the truth now. You are indeed 'hot-headed,' as the boy says.  
><em>

_No one asked you, you overgrown lizard! _Misty growled. _Just stay out of this._

"Mew says you two are fighting again," Ash said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're not fighting," Misty retorted automatically.

_You sound like a fool, _Groudon said. _Legendaries are able to hear one another easily. It makes battling much easier._

_I can't hear what Ash is saying though, _Misty said.

_Then maybe you are not listening._

Misty scoffed angrily at the vague answer as a broad smile started to form on Ash's lips.

"What's so funny now?" Misty asked. Her eyes drifted upwards to Ash's always untidy jet black hair, except his hair wasn't so dark now. How strange that she had never noticed the way his hair shone a copper red in the sunlight. But then again he used to wear that cap all the time so that she never could get a proper look.

"Nothing," Ash replied simply. Misty raised an eyebrow curiously. Ash seemed so… different now. A couple of days ago, she remembered a bumbling ignorant teenager that had a hard time trying not to act so clumsy. But now Ash had a totally different air around him. He was much more calm, professional, and relaxed. He was… cool.

Misty cocked her head in thought. Did she say Ash was cool just now? She admitted that Gary, Drew, and even Paul were cool. But she never could've imagined that Ash would fall in the same category. She recoiled at the thought and ignored Groudon's persisting irritation for thinking about Ash again.

"You okay Mist?" Misty heard Ash ask her. His voice was distant and didn't seem real at all. He didn't seem to be real.

"I'm going to go… somewhere now," Misty said as she jumped off the rock and sped walked toward the tunnel. "I'll see you later."

"Sure," Ash responded as Misty disappeared inside the dark winding tunnel again. She saw black for a few seconds before they adjusted themselves again. She ignored Groudon's angry grumbles as she tried to further the distance between her and Ash.

**Ash's Point of View:**

"Sure," Ash said as he watched Misty vanish inside the tunnel.

_I heard something interesting from Groudon earlier, _Mew said, amusement leaking from his light and airy voice.

_Ooh, what is it? _Ash thought excitedly.

_I will not say, _Mew chirped.

_Why not? _Ash whined in protest.

_It is not my business to reveal, _Mew replied. _When the time comes, you will realize what it is without anyone informing you._

_What? _Ash thought confusedly. _How is that possible?_

_You will see, _Mew said. Ash's heart suddenly felt constricted. The boy thought he knew what Mew was talking about, but didn't want to admit it to be true.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Ash allowed the warm sun to bathe him in a golden light as he overlooked the Petalburg Woods. In his own sense, Ash felt like a guardian of the large woods. From his height, his position, he could take on the anything that dared to disrupt his forest, even the Dark Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>One day later:<strong>

_The boy that occupies your mind most of the time is approaching, _Groudon casually said as Misty idly stroked the spine of book about Water-Pokemon in the library. Her face registered her surprise as she looked around her wildly.

_Ash would never willingly go to a library, _Misty thought in bewilderment. _They don't allow food in here._

Groudon shrugged. _Yet his presence is nearing. So rather than standing here like a clueless Mankey, perhaps you should seek refuge from Latias._

_You mean Dawn? _Misty asked as she replaced the book onto the shelf and poked her head out of the line of bookshelves to look for her blue-haired friend.

_Latias, Dawn, they are one, are they not?_

_Just as we're the same, _Misty thought bitterly. She was heightened to feel Groudon's reluctance at the truth they were forced to face.

"Psst, Dawn!" Misty whispered as Dawn emerged from a lining of book cases with her arms cradling a large stack of books. Ever since Latias and Dawn merged their minds, Dawn had developed a strange liking for reading. Of course, Dawn was intelligent in her own way, but she had never been considered a "bookworm." Misty blamed this unusual habit on Latias and hoped that Groudon would never influence her own character so drastically.

"What's up Misty?" Dawn asked, her thin arms were trembling from weight of the heavy books.

"Have you seen Ash?" Misty asked, her eyes darting around anxiously in case she caught sight of the youth.

Dawn paused and stared at one of the spines of a book among her stack with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Latias says that Ash is gonna show up in approximately three seconds," Dawn said, smirking to Misty as she walked away.

"Way to help Groudon," Misty hissed sarcastically. The Continent Pokemon's thoughts were indifferent as Misty felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Ash," Misty mumbled as she turned around. Seeing Ash face to face confirmed Misty's thoughts. Ash's dark brown eyes had lightened and turned into a cool pale brown, reflecting Mew's own light blue eyes. His usual goofy grin was replaced with a confident yet warm smile. Yet the boy had a curious and playful light shining from his eyes that somewhat relieved Misty. It helped convince her that the boy that she had known for so long was still somehow in there. But… it didn't feel right. Ash was here, but he wasn't here. Scrutinizing Ash, Misty gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned her back on him. She walked away in a hurry, leaving the poor boy in confusion.

**Ash's Point of View:**

_Did I do something wrong? _Ash asked Mew as he sadly watched Misty walk away. He didn't try to chase after her. The despair and pity etched in her eyes had nearly torn his heart apart, and his shock nearly paralyzed him to the spot.

Mew didn't reply and Ash felt lost. He was confused. Why was Misty acting so strange? What had he done? But most importantly of all, why did it hurt so much?

Suddenly, Ash's body turned around and started to walk into a different section of the library. It took Ash a couple of seconds to figure out what was going on.

_Where are you taking me? _He asked half-heartedly as Mew commanded his body to continue to venture into the enormous library. Ash's feet led him towards a bookcase filled with fat and large books. His hand reached out and grabbed a particularly worn out and leather bound book. Ash winced and suppressed the urge to cough as dust was kicked into the air and drifted into his throat. Mew led his body to a small recliner in a reading area where other people were reading. Ash sank into the chair and he stared in confusion at the book in his lap. Ash trusted Mew with his life, but the Legendary said that he would rarely take over control of Ash's body until he deemed it necessary. Why Mew thought it was so important to get this book puzzled Ash.

_What is this? _He asked as his fingers grazed the tough leather book. Cracks and wrinkles had appeared on the cover while the pages had turned yellow and crinkly from time.

_An old, historical book, _Mew replied. _A true story that has been long forgotten by your people. However the Resistance is as old as the Dark Warriors, so thus this story still remains. I think it would do you good if you read this. It is a philosophical reading merged with a tragic love story._

_Sounds boring, _Ash commented as he opened the book. The handwriting was so tiny that it was nearly illegible unless he squinted. The medieval writing-style didn't help either, nor did the occasional missing pages or words.

_You need not worry Ash, _Mew said. Ash's consciousness sharpened at the mention of his name. _I will help you translate. I suggest you make yourself comfortable; we may well go into the night and the next evening._

Groaning internally, Ash turned to the first page and relied on Mew's guidance and wisdom to help him interpret the ancient writing.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ash cringed and rose stiffly from the recliner. For two days, he had neither eaten, drank, nor slept for Mew would not allow him this privilege. For two days, he was stuck in the forsaken chair, reading the enormous book that was twice as long as a modern day dictionary. For two days, Ash endured and withered away, only surviving this long because of the energy Mew was required to pour into the young man's heart to keep it beating.<p>

But he didn't regret anything, simply because he couldn't. A new revelation had dawned on him after reading the old story.

_She likes me._

Mew didn't reply. The gears in Ash's head were truly buzzing now. How could he have been so naïve to not have noticed? The signs had been there, the blushes, the faint tremor in her voice when she spoke intimately to him. But he had never noticed this until now…

And Ash was a new man. He still had his bumbling, curious, and playful personality, but there was a deep kind of wisdom burning from his eyes. It was a light that could only be achieved through pain and endurance. Few men had the honor of bearing this kind of shining light; this shining light called strength.

It was one thing knowing that Misty had a small crush on him. How to approach it was a different matter. Ash felt the strong urge to pry himself out of the attention though; he wanted to avoid the problem and hope that it would disappear over time. Yes, that was what he should do. Misty will realize that they were never meant to be anything but friends, and her infatuation will soon afterwards vanish.

But was this what he really wanted? Ash's resolve wavered slightly before hardening; this was the best solution for the both of them.

_You do not understand, _Mew said. Ash frowned slightly.

_I know what you're talking about, _Ash replied_. But I'm not going to say it. If there's one thing I learned from this story, it's that once I admit it, it'll become true. Once they're true, it'll all become real. And when things become real, people get hurt, not just me, but Misty too._

A large smile formed on Ash's lips, convinced that this was a foolproof plan. Mew sighed sadly and cut off his communication with Ash so that the boy couldn't hear him. Even though Mew had forced Ash to read this story, only a small portion of his perspective had actually changed. He was still naïve, and his ignorance would prove deadly in the future. Because Mew knew that Ash wouldn't stay away. He couldn't. Ash was determined to do the impossible. And although Mew could easily manipulate Ash's physical actions, he was powerless to so much as touch the boy's mental thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, what was I thinking? Making Ash all smart and stuff xD Haha, honestly, I don't think the boy is all that stupid as some people seem to exaggerate. He may be ignorant sometimes, but he's not an idiot.<strong> **Anyways, flames are welcome** **if you felt this chapter was lacking (which it did by the way).**


	13. Chapter 13

**This was a hard chapter to write. Why? Because I lack inspiration. I tend to write poorly when I'm riding on six hours worth of sleep.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews again. I enjoyed you guy's opinions on the last chapter especially. Some of you were pleased, some of you were just... meh xD But it's ok, at least you're reading the damn story. Or some of you just quit because you hated it. Anyways, my point is that I will be finishing this story no matter what, even if updates are uber late because I'm failing school right now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**

**Dawn's Point of View:**

"Piplups are incredibly proud Pokemon. They will rarely accept help from others because of their self-pride."

_That's kind of redundant... _Dawn thought to Latias_. _She smiled sadly to herself as she was reminded of her Empoleon. The thought of her beloved Pokemon suffering from the Dark Warriors brought a bitter taste to her mouth. A wave of sadness washed over her as she closed the book, unable to stomach the rest of the article about Piplups.

Dawn could feel Latias pity for her.

_I sense Latios' presence nearby, _The Eon Pokemon said in an attempt to distract her.

"Paul?" Dawn muttered. She looked up from her book and tried to find any signs of the purple-haired boy. She saw him walking out of a hall of bookcases with a dark green book in his hand. He nodded in respect to the librarian before exiting with the book.

_I'm afraid that we will be seeing much of that boy, _Latias said. _Latios is forcing him to keep an eye over us._

_He does this a lot? _Dawn asked in amusement.

Latias scoffed in annoyance. _That poor overprotective fool._

_I think it's sweet, _Dawn replied. _I never had an older brother who looked over me. You're very lucky._

Latias smiled. _I am, aren't I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View:<strong>_  
><em>

_We're not going back_, Paul thought as he placed the book besides the multitude stacks of books that he had checked out over the hours. He hadn't even glanced at what book he had borrowed just now.

_You're so inconsiderate, _ Latios reprimanded. _What if something were to happen to her while she's in there? You'd never forgive yourself._

_I have better things to do than to stalk Troublesome, _Paul replied.

_Is that what you call her? _Latios asked. _That's a horrible thing to do. You should call her by her proper name._

_Are you always like this? _ Paul asked irritably.

Latios ignored him. _Why would you give her such a demeaning name? It's not as if you care about her, am I right?_

_I don't…_ Paul responded. Latios began to grumble incoherently to himself.

Paul allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Unlike the others, he discovered, when talking to Gary, that he was able to suppress most of his thoughts from Latios. He had always been guarded and careful, revealing little emotion or responses to most things; and as a result, he developed some sort of mental shield that could protect his mind. He'd need to concentrate hard in order to block the probing Pokemon though. But as long as he did so, Latios wouldn't be able to hear certain things.

Paul sat down on his bed and stared at the hard floor beneath his feet. He followed the swirls and circles of the wood to try to clear his mind. He gradually felt Latios' presence in his mind weaken, as if there was some sort of invisible wall separating the two's consciousness. Paul flinched as the wall suddenly shattered and Latios' anger filled his subconscious.

_You fool! _Latios yelled angrily. _What are you doing? How dare you block me out like that!_

_Go away!_ Paul growled back. _My thoughts are my own private sanction. No one has any right to read them._

_I understand, _Latios replied stiffly. _But we are a team, and we must be open to one another, otherwise we will not be able to function properly. We will begin training soon and we need to understand one another. I am sorry Paul, but closing your mind to me is not an option if you want to defeat the Dark Warriors._

_I was fine with the Dark Warriors governing us in the first place, _Paul thought before he could stop himself.

_Is that what you want?_ Latios asked indifferently. _You're merely a boy; you don't understand the horrors they've brought upon both on your kind and mine's._

_And you do? _ Paul retorted. _You've been dead for centuries; you don't know how my life was before you Legendaries intervened._

_I had not passed into the dark void of death, _Latios replied. _My consciousness was locked in a magical sphere Arceus created. But even I could see the terrible deeds the Dark Warriors were committing. Your friend Ash; his parents were devote worshipers of Arceus. They were killed when the Dark Warriors raided their temple. He was the only one who survived out of hundreds. Innocent lives were lost that day, and only he knows of it. _

Paul was silent. Latios could sense his doubt and even his shock that Ash had never told him about it. He saw his thoughts drift to a different subject.

_She's joined the Resistance,_ Latios said. _She holds a Legendary inside of her. If the Resistance falls, she'll be exiled for life. She'll never find peace until she dies._

_Don't say that!_ Paul snapped. _Don't you dare try to sway my decisions based on her!_

_Or she'll be captured, _Latios continued, ignoring Paul. _She'll face a painful torture and a slow death._

"Stop it!" Paul growled. "No one's going to harm a hair on her head." He flinched as his mind flashed a picture of Dawn crying; begging her torturers to kill her. His heart quickened in dread and he nearly felt his whole body grow numb.

_She's too innocent, too pure, _He thought automatically. He didn't care if Latios could hear or not._ No one will taint her soul with such violence._

_That was what I thought when we were about to fight the war, _Latios whispered. Paul could hear the pain and hurt behind his words. _And we all fell._ _They bound us with thick ropes and executed us one by one. The others were filled with anxiety to know that this was their fate. But I could only think of Latias. And when they shot her, time itself seemed to stop. It was insanity; it felt like hours, even days, yet it only lasted mere seconds. And I'll never le to drive that horrendous scene from my mindf; seeing the sparkle of life in her eyes dim; hearing her dying body heave one last breath; smelling her blood taint the air; it was even more torturous than when they killed me. I could barely even acknowledge the bullets punching holes into my own flesh. I was too focused on Latias. It was a good thing they killed her first though; so that she could not experience this level of pain of seeing death claiming me._

Paul fell silent again. He knew that if Latios had a working body, he'd be shedding tears for his sister. Weeks ago, maybe even days, he would've scoffed at the Legendary. He would've scolded him for being weak and utterly pathetic. But he heard the deep sadness etched in Latios' voice. He could hear the soft and almost melodious crooning for his fallen sibling. He loved her so, and it stunned Paul that someone could have such an effect over someone else.

_Then, _Paul thought. _What about her? What do I do now?_

_You're going to protect her,_ Latios decided for him. The pain was still present, but it was a shadow compared to the burning determination in his voice. _You're going to make sure no harm comes to her. You're going to make sure she never feels alone, or scared, or insecure. She's the most precious creature you'll ever meet. And when she's gone, life will hardly mean anything. _

_This is how you feel about Latias? _Paul asked.

_She is my sister, _Latios replied. _But I love her not because of something as trivial as that. I love her because of who she is and how much she changes my life everyday. She never fails to bring a smile to my heart, and I'm honored to be her older brother. She means the world to me._

_Hmph, _Paul grumped. He felt embarrassed that he thought of Dawn in the same way, but he'd never admit it to anyone.

There was a knock on his door and Gary stuck his head through the opening.

"Thought I heard some yelling in here," Gary said. "Shaymin says that you two have been arguing."

_Merely some soul-searching, _Latios replied and Paul conveyed the message to Gary.

"Aha!" Gary exclaimed, his eyes gleaming mischievously; in fact, they had turned a rare amber gold over the last couple of days. He let himself in Paul's room and sat besides the purple-haired boy. "So… tell me what's it about. You were thinking of Dawn, weren't you?"

"No," Paul grumbled.

_Yes, _Latios said at the same time.

_You shush, _Paul thought.

"Well you can tell me and Drew all about it later," Gary said. "It's about time we visited him."

Paul nodded in agreement. Gary walked out of Paul's room with the purple-haired boy following him slowly. For his mind was still lingering on the conversation he had with Latios.

Paul was generally a fearless person. Not much ever scared him. But the way Latios described his sister with such adoration and praise scared Paul now. It troubled him to think that someone could ever impact his life that way. Could love really change a cold and heartless person into something better?

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Point of View<strong>

Dawn exited the library soon after she saw Paul. Her eyes were tired from reading and her hands felt dusty from the old paper. The soles of her feet clicked against the stone floor of the tunnel as she wandered around aimlessly.

"Good afternoon Dawn."

Dawn turned towards the sound of the voice.

She smiled politely. "Hello Jarvis," She said. "How are you?"

The larger man inclined his head towards the teenager. "I'm doing well, thank you. How do you fare?"

"Equally well, thanks," Dawn replied.

"I believe I saw Miss May in the Resistance's Garden," Jarvis said. "Perhaps you'd like to keep her company?"

Dawn's smile turned genuine. She hadn't seen May for quite some time. "I'd like that. Could you tell me how to get there?"

* * *

><p>Dawn closed her eyes as the sunlight burned into her corneas. But they adjusted quickly and Dawn grinned widely. It felt simply wonderful to be able to breathe in the fresh air again. The tunnels carved into the mountains either smelled like mud, dirt, or mold. Or simply a combination of the three. She walked along the stone pave ways of the garden, bathing in the sunlight's warmth. She was pleased to see Butterfrees and Beautifly's gliding from flower to flower. A small part of her brain recalled her teacher mentioning that any Pokemon not in the Dark Warrior's possession had been killed.<p>

_That's obviously not true, _Latias scoffed. _Many Pokemon were able to escape the mass genocide the Dark Warriors had planned for them if they refused to bow in submission._

_I was six! _ Dawn protested. _I believed everything I was told at that age._

Latias chuckled and Dawn ignored the Eon Pokemon. A light breeze blew past Dawn and she heard the wind carry voices; one familiar, and the other not. Swiveling her head in different directions, Dawn grinned as she saw the recognizable head of brown hair standing out from the bushes and flower beds.

It took much willpower to not burst into a full sprint towards her best friend, but Dawn managed to contain some of her dignity. She walked calmly towards May's direction. However she was unable to hold herself back once she reached a reasonable hearing distance.

"May!" Dawn cried out.

The brunette turned at the call of her name and she immediately grinned at the sight of her best friend. Dawn ran towards her now.

"I've haven't seen you in days!" Dawn said once she reached May.

May nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you. Oh yeah, Jimmy, this is Dawn."

Dawn peered around May to see a teenager with black hair covered messily by a cap turned backwards. He raised a hand and jerked it to the side a little.

"Hiya."

Dawn waved a little back. "Hello."

_What an awkward young man, _Latias commented.

_Quiet you, _Dawn shot back.

"I have to go back to kitchen duty now," Jimmy said as he started to back away. "I'll catch you later May."

"See ya Jimmy," May said as the youth turned around and walked away.

"He's quite awkward, isn't he?" Dawn asked, relaying Latias' thoughts.

May sighed. "Very. Apparently he doesn't have much experience talking to girls."

"I can tell," Dawn said, snorting in amusement.

"So what have you been up to over the last couple of days?" May asked as the two friends started to stroll around the garden. Suddenly a large Beautifly flew towards them and landed on top of May's head.

"Uhh, May?" Dawn asked hesitantly. "There's a giant Beautifly on your head."

"Yeah," May replied, looking up to see the Beautifly staring back down her. "Beautiflys tend to land on other people's heads-"

"If they've taken a liking to them," Dawn finished. "Given by its size, this one's obviously matured and it's been years since it hatched from a Silcoon. But the shininess and healthy vibrant colors of its wings indicates that it still has many years ahead of it."

May eyed Dawn curiously and her stare made Dawn uncomfortable; not to mention the Butterfly Pokemon resting on her head.

"Sorry," She added for good measure.

"For what?" May asked, grinning widely. "Looks like you've been hitting the books since we got here. I heard they got a huge library."

"It's enormous," Dawn corrected. "What have you done so far in this great and mighty Resistance?"

"Nothing really," May said as she eyed a Caterpie sunbathing on a nearby park bench. "Just hanging out here; it's nothing really special."

"You haven't visited him yet?" Dawn asked lightly.

"It's not like you did," May muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately for her, Dawn heard that. "We all did actually," Dawn said. A small smile crept on her lips. "But his eyes didn't want us. Even when Leaf, Misty, and I were sitting across from him, they kept darting to the entrance as if he were waiting for someone else to walk through that door."

May turned her head away as Dawn continued. "Even when we left, we could see the disappointment in his eyes."

"What do you want from me Dawn?" May asked. Her words were angry now. "Do you want me to forgive him? He never told us; he doesn't trust us; he doesn't need us. Think of all the secrets he could be hiding. If he can't even tell us about his parents, how can I possibly be open to him myself?"

_She's hurt, _Latias murmured. _Do not push her._

Dawn ignored her again. "We all have secrets May. And we all have the right to keep them to ourselves. And some secrets aren't meant to be shared; this is one of them. I think he didn't tell us because he was ashamed; not because he was afraid we'd reject him. What you're arguing for isn't logical."

"Everything is illogical then!" May snapped. "Out of all the guys in this world, why did I have to get stuck with this one? And how did I get a Legendary Pokemon residing in my head? And most importantly, how could I have spiraled from a normal school life to joining the number one rebellion group in the PokeWorld?"

_Everything happens for a reason, _Latias said. _We must not question the way fate works, but accept it and make the best of the situation. Suicune says she's upset not because of the secret itself, but because she's hurt that Drew never truly trusted and confided in her._

"I think you should talk to this about Drew," Dawn responded. "By yourself."

"I don't want to visit him," May said. Her gaze shifted to a lush rose bush meters away from them. The Caterpie had long waddled off and disappeared into the long grass. May sat down on the park bench while Dawn followed suit. Beautifly finally left and floated off to a nearby flower.

"You always were so stubborn," Dawn teased.

May half-smiled. "What about you?" She asked. "There's obviously something going on between you and Paul, but you're too "Tauros-headed" to admit anything."

"That's because there _is_ nothing," Dawn replied coolly. The statement had nearly been caught in her throat and she almost choked on it. But she was luckily able to speak clearly.

"And you call me stubborn," May smirked. Dawn could quickly see the tables turning. No longer was she the one dealing the cards. Would she play and score the winning hand? Or would she slip up and lose?

"You should go after him," May continued. "I haven't seen Paul talk to any other girl other than you. You're special to him."

Dawn tried to hide the smile that threatened to show. She felt slightly elated that she had the privilege of being the only one Paul was willing to talk to.

_In your face Ursula!_

_Dawn!_ Latias scolded.

_Sorry…_

"I could say the same thing for Drew," Dawn said. "You're special to him."

May rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to retort; but Dawn beat her to it.

"I know what you're going to say," Dawn said. "But I don't know how you're feeling right now. Maybe saddened, hurt, possibly betrayed. You probably should feel that way, but think of how Drew's feeling too. He's in a worse condition than you. Except for visiting hours, he's confined to his cell all day and night. He could really use a visit from you. It'd be better for you and him."

May was silent as Dawn rose from the park bench.

"No matter what you decide though," Dawn said. "We'll still be the best of friends. Just don't do anything that you know you'll regret later."

And on that note, Dawn began to walk away. She jumped over a passing Weedle as Latias started to talk to her again.

_What are you hoping to achieve from this?_ She asked.

_I want her to be happy,_ Dawn replied automatically.

_Then what of this Paul?_ Latias asked. _You… like him, correct?_

_A little,_ Dawn thought. _Wait. I meant that I like him… as a friend…Yes, that's right. I like him as a friend._

_Is he the human of which Latios is dwelling in?_ Latias asked.

_Yeah, that's him,_ Dawn replied.

_How convenient!_ Latias cried. _We will go visit this Paul then; that way I may be able to converse with my brother once more._

_Visit Paul?_ Dawn's heart accelerated at the thought and the world seemed to tilt a little. _No, that's not happening._

_But he is your friend? Is he not?_ Latias asked lightly. Dawn ground her teeth against each other as she saw through Latias' intentions.

_It's complicated…_ Dawn decided.

_Nevertheless, friends are still friends,_ Latias concluded. _We will visit them as soon as possible._

_Great,_ Dawn thought sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: This chapter might be confusing since I'm constantly switching between Leaf and Gary's Point of View.**

**Three weeks? Really? Sorry guys, I've been having sleep issues. I'm getting about 6 hours of sleep between two nights and I'm really tired. I haven't had much time to type or update as a result.**

**Thanks for your continual support though! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>**

**Leaf's Point of View: **

Leaf's eyes snapped open as a booming knock echoed in her room.

_Hey!_ Celebi complained. _What__'__s __going__ on?_

"Please awaken as soon as possible." Leaf could hear Jarvis through her door. "The Leader requests your presence in the training field."

Leaf shut her eyes and pulled her covers over her head.

_Ooh,__training!_ Celebi said happily. _I __haven__'__t__ battled__ properly __in__ the __longest __time.__It__'__ll__ be __fantastic __to __do __so__ once __more!_

Celebi's enthusiasm didn't rub on Leaf, but she eventually rolled out of bed and made her way to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Leaf walked out of her room and saw someone standing idly against the rail. She barely acknowledged his presence though as an icy breeze caused her teeth to chatter. The moon's pale light bathed her as Leaf looked up. She could see thousands of tiny glistening diamonds in the sky.<p>

_Beautiful, __isn__'__t __it?_ Celebi asked in wonder.

_It's gorgeous__,_ Leaf agreed. You could never see the stars in Petalburg City.

"Hey Leaf," a voice greeted her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hello Gary," she sighed. She turned around and her eyes widened a little. Gary had apparently been standing in the cold for a while. Water had condensed on his brown hair and his nose and the tips of his ears had turned pink. His eyes were tired, but the moonlight reflected in them. She never noticed how brown his eyes were.

Nor how handsome he was.

_What__'__s__ wrong__ with__ you?_ Celebi asked in confusion. The Time Travel Pokemon paused for a moment and tried to make sense of Leaf's emotions.

_I __see __now!_ Celebi exclaimed. _You __like__ this__ boy __correct?_

"What!" Leaf squealed at the accusation. "No, no, no…"

"What are you doing?" Gary asked. He smiled in amusement and Leaf's heart stuttered.

_You__'__re __losing__ your __mind__ Leaf,_she told herself.

_I__ think__ not,_ Celebi replied. Leaf ignored her.

"We should be getting to the training stadium now," Leaf said, turning away from Gary. She didn't want to see those brown eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's Point of View:<strong>

Gary sighed and followed Leaf, keeping his distance. His heart throbbed for her but his mind ignored it. He was tired, so tired. He hadn't gotten a good wink of sleep for the longest time. Every time he'd close his eyes, she'd be there: taunting him, tormenting him.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Leaf had already made it clear that she wasn't interested. His heart thudded against his chest and the hollow feeling returned. He'd never felt so tired or depressed in his life. He didn't like it; he was Gary Oak for Arceus' sake!

Shaymin hadn't spoken to him for some time either. It saddened him. The Gratitude Pokemon was the only one who knew everything about him. All the hearts he'd played with, all the girls he'd asked out; Shaymin knew about from one sweep of his mind. And it felt good that someone knew; it was all starting to burden him; make him feel guilty.

Had all the girls he'd dated before felt this kind of despair; this kind of hopelessness when he dumped them?

* * *

><p>Shaymin listened to Gary while he berated himself. He had been so preoccupied over Leaf that he hadn't noticed the Legendary. The Gratitude Pokemon pitied the human; no one should ever feel this kind of pain.<p>

He decided that something needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's Point of View:<strong>

Leaf eventually made her way out to the training stadium after giving up and asking a night guard to escort her there. She knew that Gary was following her and it made her uncomfortable.

She hated this. She hated how Gary was so intent on her looks that he didn't want to get to know the real her. But once he knew the real her, Gary would run for the hills and never bother her again. The idea seemed intriguing…

_I think it's your excuse for meeting with him privately,_ Celebi thought.

_No!_ Leaf said. _It__'__s __my __way__ of__ getting__ rid__ of__ him __once__ and__ for__ all.__ He__'__ll __never__ like__ me__ again __once __he __takes __in__ account __of__ my__ personality._

Celebi didn't reply. She knew it was useless trying to persuade Leaf otherwise.

* * *

><p>By the time Leaf stepped outside towards the training stadium, the sun was peeking into the ring of mountains. The sky had been painted red and orange. Leaf smiled at the scenic view.<p>

The training stadium was huge. It looked exactly like the Dark Academy's football stadium except bigger.

Leaf caught sight of her friends sitting on the grass close to the stadium's entrance way.

She ran up to them excitedly. Misty and May were talking to each other while Dawn was sleeping soundly; she never was a morning person.

"Hey guys!" she greeted excitedly.

"Long time no see Leafy!" May said happily.

"You're late sleepy head," Misty teased.

Leaf turned her head to watch Gary stride to where Ash, Drew, and Paul were standing.

"Drew's out of jail?" Leaf asked in confusion.

"I guess…" Misty replied. "Jarvis is letting him out only for training. He said the Leader might let him fight with the Resistance for the final battle, but it's undecided for now."

"That's great!" Leaf cried. She snuck a glance at May. The brunette's expression was dubious. Leaf sighed at May's stubbornness.

"We are all present?" Jarvis' booming voice echoed throughout the stadium. Heads turned as a large roar filled the air. The Tyranitar standing besides Jarvis caught their attention. "Good, then gather around here."

Leaf shook Dawn awake and the four friends walked towards Jarvis. The boys were already by Jarvis once they approached him. Leaf saw Gary studying at the Tyranitar. It was clear that he was impressed.

"We shall begin with a simple warm-up," Jarvis said. "Go around the stadium."

Leaf heard Dawn squeal. "That's like, ten miles at least!" she protested.

"Twelve," Jarvis corrected. "You need not worry; your Legendary partner will assist you. Now get started!" Tyranitar growled in emphasis.

Ash immediately hovered off the ground and shot off into the distance. May followed suit with Drew, Dawn, and Paul trailing her.

Misty looked annoyed. "No fair," she cried. "Groudon can't fly!"

She paused for a moment and tilted her head. Her expression quickly turned angry.

"You can't be serious!" she growled. She hesitated again before sighing in defeat.

"Fine…" Misty dropped down to her knees and began to claw away the dirt and grass underneath her. Leaf watched in amazement as dirt flew in all different directions. In almost not time at all, Misty dug a large enough hole and disappeared into the ground.

_That__'__s __really __cool, _Leaf admitted. Celebi silently agreed with her.

Leaf wondered why Gary hadn't left yet. Shaymin could fly, so why didn't he start the twelve miles yet?

_You __remember__ what__ I__ told__ you?_ Celebi asked, interrupting her thoughts.

_Of __course,_Leaf replied. _That__ was __one__ of__ the__ best __nights__ of__ my__ life!_

Celebi giggled, clearly pleased by Leaf's response.

Leaf inhaled a deep breath and relied on Celebi's psychic powers to levitate her into the air. She suddenly shot forward. The wind howled in her ears and Leaf giggled at the acceleration. The thrill made her giddy as she flew around the stadium.

_Focus__…_ Celebi said.

Leaf nodded and leaned a little to her left to avoid crashing into the stadium's walls. Celebi was the engine while Leaf was the pilot; they needed each other to function properly.

"Woah!" Leaf cried out as something streaked past her. Leaf squinted to see Gary ahead of her. His head turned to look at her. Gary grinned cheekily before shooting away.

_Shaymin__ proposes __a__ race, _Celebi said in amusement.

_Then __let__'__s __show__ them__ one!_ Leaf replied. Their speed increased and Leaf passed Gary effortlessly. She was pleased to see the look of shock on his face before she sped forward.

The wind whipped behind her as she smirked to herself. He could never outrace her.

* * *

><p>Leaf approached where Jarvis was standing. Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Gary were all waiting for her.<p>

_Hey! _Leaf thought in bewilderment. _How__ did__ he__ beat__ us?  
><em>

Apparently her confusion was evident on her face since Gary smirked in amusement. The half-smile didn't reach his eyes though.

* * *

><p>Leaf trudged through the maze alone. The large brick walls were intimidating and Leaf resisted the urge to fly over them. She didn't want to get electrocuted.<p>

The training stadium was incredibly unique. It had quickly transformed into this maze with a snap of Jarvis' fingers. The eight of them were forced to start at different points around the maze. There was a portal at the very center, but there were Pokemon and booby traps lying in wait to ambush them.

_This __is __their __idea __of __training? _Leaf asked as she narrowly dodged the arrows shot at her. Celebi's psychic powers proved useful in stopping the deadly missiles from piercing her.

_I could have been skewered alive!_

_Oh__ c__'__mon,_ Celebi said. _I__ would __never __allow__ that__ to __happen.__We__ just__ have__ to __be prepared__ for __everything._

Leaf sighed as she turned the corner.

"Whoops," she muttered. "Shouldn't have done that."

There was a large boulder blocking her way. Leaf sighed and turned around to walk away from the dead end.

_Above __us!_ Celebi cried. Leaf suddenly leaped forward just as large rocks hit the ground where she was seconds ago. Leaf barely registered the Golem standing atop the maze walls when her hands extended towards the Megaton Pokemon. Leaf's eyes widened in surprise as green crescent-shaped leafs shot out. They struck the Golem and it fell off the wall and out of sight with a strangled cry.

_Did__ I __just __use __Razor__ Leaf?_ Leaf's mouth twitched at the attack's name. She stared at her hands in amazement. A subtle green light encased them.

_Magical__ Leaf,_Celebi corrected. _My__ apologies __Leaf,__ I__ did __not __mean__ to__ take __control __over__ your __body.__ It__ surprises __me __how __slow __human__ reaction__ time __is._

_It__'__s__ alright,_Leaf replied. _At __least__ I__'__m__ still__ in__ one __piece.__Let__'__s __get__ out__ of__ here __before__ we__ run__ into__ more__ Pokemon._

* * *

><p>Leaf was out of breath by the time she reached her fifteenth dead end. She had been running away from a pack of angry Mightyena. The Dark-type Pokemon reminded her of the Dark Warrior's Mightyena and she had been too afraid to face them alone.<p>

Of course Celebi wanted to stay and fight, but her Psychic and Grass-type moves didn't really cause any damage.

"Leaf?" Oh Arceus, not him again.

Leaf turned around reluctantly. Time seemed to slow down as Leaf took in Gary's state. His shoulder was heavily bleeding. There were scratches and bruises covering his face and the spiky-haired boy looked as if he was on the verge of passing out.

"Arceus Gary," Leaf breathed. She ran towards him just as his knees gave out. He leaned against a brick wall. Gary smiled gently at her as Leaf bent down to examine him properly.

"What happened to you?" she asked. She tried to sound angry, but her voice quivered instead as she reached out to push the strands of hair that covered his eyes. It comforted her to see them.

"Mightyena," he muttered. His voice was ragged and it looked like he was having a hard time breathing. "Saw them chasing you so I tried to stop them."

Leaf gently nudged Gary's bleeding shoulder and he winced in reaction. A red burning anger caused her heart to swell and hurt at the same time . She decided that she hated Mightyena.

_Tell __me __you __have__ something__ to __help __him,_ Leaf pleaded to Celebi.

_I__ do__…_ Celebi said. _I__ can__ perform__ Healing __Wish.__Do __you__ know __how __the__ attack __works?__ I__'__d__ rather__ we __didn__'__t__ do__ it._

Leaf looked at Gary's shoulder and her heart nearly cleaved in two. She couldn't bear to see the awful wound, but she couldn't peel her eyes away. Tears threatened to flow from her eyes. She'd rather suffer than to see that horrible painful expression on Gary's face ever again.

"Do it," Leaf said. Her voice was steady; she knew what she was doing.

"Do what?" Gary asked in confusion. She barely heard him though. She didn't know whether it was because his voice was weak from pain or her ears were ringing.

_As__ you__ wish__… _Celebi replied. Leaf heard Celebi humming in her head. It was a haunting cold tune that sent chills down her spine. Then her world turned black and she knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's Point of View:<strong>

Gary was swearing loudly in his head to help cope with the burning sensation in his shoulder. His only comfort was that Leaf was besides him and that she wasn't hurt at all. It made him feel more secure, but the pain was maddening. He shut his eyes and tried to will himself to stay conscious. Slowly, his injury began to itch and Gary felt his damaged muscles convulse and twist. His eyes snapped open in shock and he watched as the muscles in his shoulder reattached themselves. It both sickened and fascinated him as he watched a new layer of skin cover his shoulder. He didn't dare move for a long time, but he eventually rolled his shoulder to check if it was healed. He smiled in relief to feel no pain.

He grinned at Leaf only for the smile to disappear. His heart nearly stopped to see her lying on her stomach. She wasn't moving.

"Arceus, no…" Gary quickly scrambled to his feet and he rushed to Leaf's side.

_Celebi__ used__ Healing__ Wish,_ Shaymin tried to explain as Gary dropped to his knees. His hands were trembling as he flipped Leaf onto her back. The color in her rosy cheeks had disappeared and her breathing was shallow.

_That__'__s__ why __my__ shoulder __healed__…_ Gary thought. _It__'__s __my__ fault__…_

_That__'__s__ not__ true,_ Shaymin started. Gary angrily cut him off.

"It is!" he shouted. His heart shattered to a million pieces at this revolution. She fainted... because of him. He had done this; he was responsible. He'd take a million mangled shoulders than cause such a thing to her. The sight of Leaf's motionless body caused Gary's world to spin. He tried to control his breathing, but the oxygen wasn't reaching his lungs.

He was lost; Gary didn't know what to do. He wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes that he loved; those beautiful brown eyes brimming with life and laughter.

_She __made__ a __sacrifice__ for __you __Gary,_Shaymin said. _You__ must __honor__ her.__ Get __out__ of__ this __maze __as __fast __as__ you __can__ and __get__ her__ to__ the __Resistance__'__s __Pokemon__ Center._

Gary's breathing calmed and his brown eyes turned steely. No longer were they tired, but determined.

_She needs you._

Gary reached out and lifted Leaf into the air with one hand supporting her knees and the other with her neck. It reminded him of the first time he carried her. Her cold skin frightened Gary; she looked looked like a corpse.

That's when he allowed the tears to stream down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Suicune's Point of View<strong>

Suicune made sure May had fallen asleep before reaching out to the other Legendaries. It hadn't been easy since May tried to stay up all night to wait for Leaf to wake up. But she had dozed off at around one in the morning.

Suicune almost instantly felt Mew's playful mind touch hers along with Celebi's peaceful nature. They were soon joined by Latias and Latios as well as Shaymin.

She was pleased that they all had the same intentions for meeting that night.

"Where are they?" Suicune asked. Groudon and Rayquaza were absent from their assembly.

Latias sighed. "Brother," she said. "Would you be as kind as to fetch our two stubborn acquaintances?"

Latios' ears, which had been flattened in anger, perked at the request. He complied without a word and pulled back his mind. His presence immediately faded.

"He doesn't like what we're doing," Latias murmured. No one could blame him.

"But it is inevitable," Mew said. His voice was determined and solid rather than its usual airy and light tone.

"Ash is convinced that by staying away from Groudon, he will fall out of love!" There was frustration and anger in his voice.

"And Dawn refuses to acknowledge her feelings for Paul," Latias chirped.

"As with Leaf," Celebi agreed.

Shaymin sighed tiredly. "Gary has been having trouble with sleeping. Indeed, you all know of his performance today during training. If this continues, we might as well surrender now!"

The others' nodded and murmured in agreement. Suicune remained silent, not feeling the need to say anything.

Latios' serious mind suddenly touched hers. Groudon's impatient conscious and Rayquaza's calm voice followed suit. They were all here now.

Groudon, of course, was being stubborn. "This is a waste of time," he rumbled. "My host has no feelings towards anyone."

"If Misty has no feelings towards anyone, then so be it," Suicune interjected. "However, the rest of us need to do something about this. We all saw them perform today. I could sense all of your disappointment."

"So what will you do Suicune?" Rayquaza asked. His voice was impassive; he refused to show any emotions. "I've had to deal with Drew's constant thoughts for days about your host. It will not fade easily. Unless they focus on our true goal, we are all doomed."

"Thank you for that happy note Rayquaza," Mew grumbled. "However, I have a proposition to make."

"This should be good," Latios murmured. Latias glared at him and her brother blinked in response.

"Behave yourself Latios."

"Why don't we just pair up our hosts?" Mew suggested. "Groudon and I will find a way to bring Ash and Misty-"

"Absolutely not!" Groudon roared in anger. Everyone ignored him.

"-together," Mew continued. "The same could be done for Dawn and Paul, Gary and Leaf, and May and Drew. Once they are together, we'll urge them to confess and be done with!"

Everyone was silent as they took this in. Groudon was seething and Latios had to guard his mind so he could throw a major temper tantrum in peace.

"As well intentioned as your plan is Mew," Shaymin said finally. "You don't know Gary. He can be very stubborn and won't confess anything to me, much less the object of his affections."

"Indeed, the same could be said for May," Suicune added.

"But can we not try?" Mew whined. Everyone could feel his frustration.

Latios rejoined them, although he was still miffed. Latias poured her feelings into him and calmed his livid thoughts. He quickly grew angry again at the thought of Latias trying to manipulate him.

Latias sighed. "Voice your objections Latios," she said. "Do not act like a spoiled baby Pokemon."

"Fine," Latios snapped. "I refuse for Paul to engage with such an intimate relationship with Latias' host. I reminded him of the reasons why he should protect her, but inadvertently reminded him of his feelings for her. My apologies sister."

"You will owe me that if you deny Paul's wish to see her," Latias seethed. "You have no right to do so."

"I'm trying to protect the both of you!" Latios growled angrily.

"Are you protecting Paul or yourself?" Latias retorted.

Latios fell silent; he was too angry to reply.

Suicune ignored their sibling dispute. "We'll start with Mew's plan then, if no one else has any other ideas?"

Everyone was silent, unable to conjure anything.

"So be it," Rayquaza said. It was clear that he was the one in charge for the time being. "We will enact this… plan the next time the sun rises. For the time being, find ways to lure your host to a designated location set between you and the one whose host shows signs of affections to."

Rayquaza then immediately pulled back its consciousness as did Groudon. One by one, the Legendaries retreated to the sanction of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeee... I'm tired. I don't even know if this chapter makes sense.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

***Headdesk***

**You need to freaking read what I update. I gave like two or three paragraphs as to why Brendan is who he is in Chapter whatever. AND who's not to say that I don't bring him up later and let him redeem himself. Honestly, read what I have up before you criticize me. It doesn't count as a review if you only looked at half of what I typed...**

**... ANYWAYS, since I'm answering reviews...**

**aznpandagrl:**

1. Well you'll have to read the rest of the story, right?

2. There will be approximately 26 chapters in this story, more or less since I haven't typed up the whole thing and I may combine or separate chapters whether I want to or not (to give you an idea)

**And I think there was a question whether they'll get their Pokemon back..?**

Well you'll have to read the rest of the story, don't ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Leaf opened her eyes slowly, wincing slightly from the bright fluorescent light that flooded the room. She was on a hospital bed. Her left hand twitched against the soft bed sheets. Her steady heartbeat matched the beeps of the machine besides her bed.

_Hello Leaf_, Celebi greeted.

_Hey Celebi_, Leaf thought tiredly. _What happened?_

She tried to sit up properly, but the bed sheets wrapped around her were making it difficult. Her right hand felt heavier than it should. That's when she saw that someone was holding it. Gary had fallen asleep. His head was resting by her legs and soft snores escaped his mouth. He was clutching onto her hand.

_He carried you from the maze to the Pokemon Center_, Celebi explained. _He hasn't left the room since. He hasn't left your side at all._

_That's… not like him_, Leaf thought.

She gently tried to pry his fingers off her hand. The action caused Gary's eyes to snap open. Both of their brown eyes met as Gary sat up. He released Leaf's hand and stretched tiredly as the beeping from the machine accelerated.

"Hey Leaf," Gary said casually. His voice was thick with sleep. He smiled at her, causing her heart, and the machine, to twirl and flip. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"What do you mean? Leaf asked. Her voice wasn't much better.

Gary's smile grew impossibly wider. "This time you're the one on the hospital bed and I'm the one freaking out over it."

"I wasn't 'freaking out' last time," Leaf said. "I was concerned over your well-being."

"I'm sure you were," Gary replied. His brown eyes glinted in amusement.

_Why don't you spend some time with the boy?_ Celebi suggested. _He saved you from who knows what at the training stadium._

_But he was the reason why I fainted!_ Leaf protested. _No thanks!_

_That was your own fault_, Celebi said.

_As was his_, Leaf pointed out.

_Fine_, Celebi said. _It was only a suggestion._

"So Leaf," Gary started, snapping her back to reality. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take a walk in the garden besides the training stadium. May told me I should visit it sometime."

"Did she now?" Leaf mused. She enjoyed the sight of Gary's face turning a brilliant shade of red on calling his bluff.

"Okay, maybe she didn't," Gary admitted. "But I did hear it was pretty nice." His heart was beating so fast now that he wouldn't be surprised if he was the next one to be lying on that hospital bed. Why did she always have to make him nervous? It'd be much easier if she didn't.

Leaf resisted the urge to smile. But she hesitated, and this pause didn't go unnoticed by the spiky-haired boy.

"I'll take you up on that Gary," Leaf replied as lightly she could.

A half-smile tugged on Gary's lips. "Awesome," he said. "I'll meet you in the garden at twelve? Not sure as to when Nurse Joy will let you out."

* * *

><p>"That was easy," Celebi happily chirped to Shaymin.<p>

The Gratitude Pokemon grinned mischievously. "Although we might have to give a little help on their… how do humans say it? Date?"

"I thought it was a couple of weeks into the fall season," Celebi replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Shaymin exclaimed.

Celebi giggled. "I know."

Shaymin felt very confused.

* * *

><p>Leaf saw Gary's silhouette by the tunnel. Her footsteps alerted the boy to her presence.<p>

"Hey Leafy," Gary greeted as he turned around to meet her. His eyes were vibrating with energy. He really did have the most beautiful eyes.

"Hi Gary," Leaf replied. "I never thought you meant twelve at night."

Gary chuckled. "Sorry, I must've forgotten to mention that." He gestured to the garden awaiting them. "Shall we?"

Leaf nodded and the two stepped onto the cobblestone paths of the garden.

* * *

><p>"Paul was walking in the hallways and, all of a sudden, he sees Ash walking in the opposite direction. So Paul raises his hand to say 'hi,' but Ash completely misinterprets it and thinks Paul is asking for a high five. So he raises his hand, swings, misses, and smacks a passing by Barry in the face."<p>

Leaf laughed and Gary joined her. Leaf barely noticed the flowers and plants around her; her attention was focused on the youth walking besides her. She liked how he made her laugh, especially when times were as bleak as now. Everything felt so right; with Gary besides her and just… talking. It was so much better than him trying to hit on her every two seconds.

Suddenly, a swarm of Illumise and Volbeat burst out of the flowers and began to circle them.

"What the-" Gary stammered. One of the Volbeat flew in closer to Gary and he swatted at it angrily.

"What's up with these Pokemon?" he asked angrily.

_Alright, what did you do?_ Leaf automatically accused at Celebi.

_It wasn't me!_ Celebi exclaimed indignantly. _Okay, it was me. Shaymin convinced me to do it though!_

Leaf snorted in amusement. _Tell them to beat it then!_ Leaf told Celebi as an Illumise swooped in and nudged Leaf closer to Gary.

_I can't_, Celebi replied. _When Volbeat and Illumise circle around a couple, they won't leave until the two kiss._

"Until we what!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Until what?" Gary asked, alarmed. The Bug-type Pokemon buzzed around them and narrowed the circle, forcing Gary and Leaf closer together.

_What are you waiting for?_ Celebi pressed. _Kiss him!_

"No!" Leaf replied. "I'm not doing that."

_It's the only way the Volbeat and Illumise will let you go_. As if to emphasize her point, another Illumise gently pushed Leaf forward. She almost stumbled and fell forward if Gary hadn't caught her. A deep shade of red highlighted Leaf's cheeks and she recoiled from Gary. But she couldn't move much as the stupid Bug-type Pokemon tightened their circle.

"That's not fair!" Leaf cried angrily. She didn't care that Gary could hear her protests. "I'm not ready to do this! I can't do this."

"You don't have to do anything Leaf," Gary replied. He was confused; apparently Shaymin hadn't told him what was happening. Leaf's hand twitched as she fought the urge to meet Gary's eyes. She needed some comfort or encouragement and Gary might be the opposite of that at the moment.

_Fine_, Celebi grumbled. It was clear that the Legendary wasn't happy. _I will convince the Volbeat and Illumise to release you_.

_Thank you_, Leaf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Celebi's negotiating our freedom," Leaf told Gary.

"Lovely," the spiky-haired boy mumbled. Leaf squeezed her eyes shut.

The wait was maddening. It seemed as if time was purposely messing with them so as to prolong the uncomfortable sensation in the pit of Leaf's stomach. What was taking Celebi so long?

_Good news Leaf!_ Celebi cheerfully sang. _The Volbeat and Illumise have decided to release you…_

_Then why aren't they?_ Leaf thought. The Bug-type Pokemon were still flying around them, buzzing happily.

_…In exchange, you just need to peck him on the cheek_, Celebi finished.

"And how is that good news!" Leaf squealed. Her face turned red as she realized what she said aloud.

_It's better than standing here until the sun shows up_, Celebi said. _Volbeat and Illumise are relentless; you're lucky I managed to persuade them to lower their standards._

_Can't we just… scare them and make them fly away?_ Leaf thought. She could see it now. With a wave of her glowing green hand, the Bug-type Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against Celebi's Psychic.

_Oh, you don't want to do that_, Celebi responded._ Attacking Illumise and Volbeat while they're dancing is considered very bad luck to couples._

"We're not a couple!" Leaf roared. She faltered. "No offense Gary."

"None taken," Gary replied. His voice was trembled. No one who could have heard him would have believed him. Surprised, Leaf's head snapped up and looked into Gary's eyes.

Ah, darn it.

Emotions swirled in his normally beautiful eyes. Was it disappointment, hurt… or both?

Gary flinched and turned his head to look away. Leaf's heart suddenly felt like lead. How could she do this? How could she cause someone so much pain? This wasn't fair to him.

Leaf inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. The smell of flowers and… was that oak? Leaf allowed a hint of smile to tug on her lips. She could almost remember climbing trees and picking flowers from when she was a child. Life was so much simpler then.

The nostalgia calmed Leaf, although Gary's cologne still lingered in the air. How ironic was it that he reminded her of her favorite tree to sleep under when she was a child? The largest oak tree in the woods provided nice shade in the hot summer days.

_Are you sure?_ Leaf asked Celebi.

_They promise._

_Fine, I have no intention sleeping on my legs_, Leaf replied.

"Gary?" Leaf asked timidly. Blood rushed to her cheeks and the night air felt much colder.

"Uhh, did Shaymin tell you what Celebi did?"

"No," Gary said. He tried to smirk, but it came out as a grimace. "What now?"

The Illumise and Volbeat had widened their circle, by only about an arm's width though.

_Life sucks_, Leaf bitterly thought.

"Celebi says that we-" Leaf stuttered. How she hated Celebi and Shaymin right now! What conniving Pokemon they turned out to be! "We have to… kiss. But it can be on the cheek!" she added quickly.

There was a long silence, except for the deafening thud of Leaf's anxious heart.

"I see." His voice was odd; it sounded constricted and… nervous. "Are you ready though?"

Leaf could only stare down at her shoes as they nervously clacked against the grey cobblestone pathway.

"I don't want to force you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Leaf frowned and she tilted her head in confusion. She summoned enough courage to lift her head and look at Gary.

"What happened to you Gary?" Leaf teased although her voice quivered. His eyes were so breathtaking. "You're usually not like this."

Gary smiled at her and her heart fluttered.

"I guess you've changed me."

Leaf rolled her eyes at the line and returned the smile.

"I really hope that you're right then," she said. "Now close your eyes; don't think I'm letting you be the one to kiss me and have you pull some kind of stunt."

Gary chuckled. It was forced but still made Leaf's smile widen. She really was losing her mind.

Gary followed her orders and closed his eyes. Leaf sighed and glared angrily at the buzzing Pokemon flying around them. They winked encouragingly at her, making Leaf even more annoyed.

_It's only a kiss on the cheek…_ Leaf thought to herself. Leaf squeezed her eyes shut.

Her world was pitch-black as she leaned over and ...felt Gary's lips pressed against hers. Leaf's eyes fluttered open and she froze, stunned and shocked as a strange warm feeling engulfed her heart.

_You're welcome_, Celebi giggled. Leaf didn't reply; her thoughts had turned to mush and she couldn't think. She could only feel as Gary wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. She squeaked but didn't make any attempt to push away.

She tried to be angry, she really did. But she couldn't. All she could feel was bliss… pure bliss flooding her, lifting her. It felt so right, it all felt perfect. Gary abruptly pulled away and Leaf was aware that their kiss barely lasted several seconds at the most. So then why did it feel like an hour's worth filled of happiness and peace?

"Arceus Leaf," Gary breathed. His face was bright scarlet now and his eyes were wide open, filled with shock and worry. She didn't know what she looked like now, but she guessed it didn't look very good.

"I didn't- I mean… I don't- I don't know…"

_I'll get you back Celebi_, Leaf promised as Gary continued to blab and stutter. Why couldn't he just shut it already?

Gary didn't notice Leaf as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Gary's again. The warm sensation returned again as strong as ever, filling Leaf with confidence. It wasn't anything fancy or passionate, but a simple kiss that every little girl dreamed her prince would give. She sighed happily into the kiss as she felt Gary smirk against her lips.

Those pesky Legendaries would pay one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, thanks for all the reviews! :D **

**Oh yeah, sorry about focusing on Leaf and Gary so much. But the others are coming up; don't worry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Your time is nearly up General," Sylvia snapped. Her fingers tapped her desk impatiently as she glared coldly at the man sitting opposite of her.

The General smiled, undaunted. "You need not worry madam. You'll have your Legendaries soon."

"You better," Sylvia growled. She suddenly smiled, sending chills up the General's spine. He tried to look impassive though.

"The Eclipse is nearly upon us," Sylvia murmured. "I would hate to think of anything spoiling my plans. It would certainly be a waste of resources."

Sylvia waved her hand impatiently, signaling the end of their meeting. The General rose from his seat and inclined his head in respect before walking away.

"One more thing General," Sylvia called after. "I will personally see the most painful death as possible for you should you fail."

The General smirked. He received death threats all the time; it was a part of the job. He strut out of Sylvia's office, letting the large doors slam shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"Start with the Juno Village," the Leader muttered as she stared at the map before her. "I want a one hundred mile radius separating Petalburg from the rest of the world. We're not giving the benefit of the doubt."<p>

It was nighttime, yet this was no time for rest. The Leader and Jarvis were huddled in the Leader's office and formulating a strategy.

"Our supplies our low," Jarvis grumbled. "We don't have enough men, weapons or Pokemon to take on the enemies now."

"Precisely," the Leader said. "That's why we're taking over the smaller cities and villages surrounding Petalburg. The people there just need a little motivation to rebel. Then we can use the Dark Warriors' own weapons against them."

"But many of the people are afraid of treason," Jarvis replied. "There's an even greater chance they'll resist our advances."

The Leader sighed and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly.

"I know Jarvis. But we don't have a choice. The spies I sent to the Dark Warriors' HQ have confirmed that they're plotting something massive. It may very well end life as we know it. The problem is they don't know what it is. I tried to contact them this morning, but our carrier Pidgey never reached them, nor did they reply to any of my texts. I have a feeling they may be dead."

The Leader faced her trusted comrade. Her eyes were tired and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. However, her expression immediately hardened in the half-light.

"Summon a meeting," she said, turning back to her map. "I don't care that it's two in the morning, I want everyone in the Conference Room in half an hour."

"Shall I include them?" Jarvis asked.

The Leader hesitated before responding.

"Leave them be for now. They lack experience, and any distraction such as this may prove fatal."

Jarvis nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>"What's up Jarvis?" Ash greeted cheerfully the next morning. The air was chilly even though the sun shone brilliantly.<p>

"Good morning to you boy," Jarvis replied. His eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're late again."

Ash laughed nervously before galloping away to join his friends. Jarvis chuckled in amusement before tossing a red and white Pokeball into the air.

Tyranitar roared as it emerged from its Pokeball and stomped loudly to stand besides its partner.

"Gather around," Jarvis said, motioning with his arms for everyone to join him.

"I don't see why I have to remind you every morning to do this," he grumbled unhappily as the eight teenagers slowly assembled around him. "You ought to know better by now."

"Sorry Jarvis," Dawn apologized. "We'll try to remember."

Tyranitar bent down and snorted its thanks to Dawn.

"Alright," Jarvis chuckled as Tyranitar straightened. "We're going to have a tournament today."

"A tournament?" May asked in puzzlement. "Like a Pokemon battle tournament?"

"Indeed," Jarvis responded. May's heart suddenly ached. She had always battled with her Blaziken. It wouldn't feel the same without the Fire and Fighting-type Pokemon besides her.

"No rules," Jarvis continued. "Except that you must battle alone and without anyone else's help, save for your Legendary partner. Everything else is tolerable. Now beware-" Jarvis pointed to the grassy terrain of the Training Stadium. "- this kind of battling is not what you all are accustomed to. In war, there is no battlefield. You can do anything so long as you kill your opponent in the end. You may even choose to flee, provided that your enemy doesn't fly after you. However, for our sakes, no killing will be tolerated. Merely knock out your opponent or until I deem the battle is over."

_Interesting…_ May thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Drew smirk. His emerald eyes glittered in anticipation.

_No way we're going to lose to him then_, May told Suicune.

_Rayquaza is a rather tough opponent though_, Suicune replied.

_You have to have more confidence!_ May scolded.

Suicune chuckled in amusement. _First we'll have to make it past the preliminaries._

_Preliminaries?_ May wondered. _What do you mean?_

_While you were staring at the young lad, Jarvis explained that we will have to fight against ordinary Pokemon first as a part of the tournament._

_First of all, I wasn't staring at him_, May replied as she unconsciously followed Misty, Dawn, and Leaf to the sidelines.

_Second of all, what are you worried about? You're a Legendary, these Pokemon should be a piece of cake!_

_You think too highly of me_, Suicune snorted. _My battling skills are a bit rusty. The maze wasn't a problem, and neither were the other practice sessions since we weren't facing actual Pokemon then. Attacks are one thing, but applying yourself to a battle is another._

_Well I trust you_, May replied. _We'll kick their butts for sure!_

Suicune chuckled. _We shall see…_

* * *

><p>May was grinning widely as she rejoined her friends in the sidelines. Her hair and clothes were dripping wet since they had transformed the stadium into a miniature lake. The cold air didn't bother her; she had Suicune to thank for that.<p>

_That wasn't so bad_, May thought.

_You surely must be jesting_, Suicune responded. _We barely made it! That was one tough Magmar…_

_Jesting?_ May thought in confusion.

"Nice job May," Misty said. Her head nodded at the improvement made to the Training Stadium.

"Thanks Misty," May replied. She grinned sheepishly at her. "Little help here?"

Misty sighed. "I don't see why you have to dry. You'll just get wet after you battle again."

Misty raised her hand. It glowed faint red as it shot a mild Sunny Day at May. Her dripping clothes and hair immediately dried. Misty closed her hand into a tight fist, extinguishing the glow and attack.

May squeezed between Dawn and Misty. "You're getting better with your attacks," she said. "You and Groudon are getting along now?"

"Not really," Misty admitted. "We've settled some of our differences, even though he still thinks girls are weak."

"Idiot," Dawn muttered. Misty suddenly raised her fist and bopped Dawn on the shoulder.

"Hey," Misty growled. "That was not cool!"

"Yeah, it wasn't," Dawn agreed as she rolled her sore shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Misty apologized. "That wasn't me…"

"Now that we've finally cleaned up the mess Suicune left behind," Jarvis boomed across the stadium. His shoes had sunk a little in the damp ground. May stared at her own shoes in embarrassment. "We can continue the tournament. Next will be the finals! Fortunately, all of you made it without too much harm."

Everyone's eyes seemed to flash to the white bandages wrapped around Leaf's arm. The cut wasn't very deep, yet it had spewed a lot of blood. Everyone, except Drew and Paul, wanted to take her out of the tournament, Gary especially. Leaf wouldn't have that, and she insisted that she was healthy enough to continue.

"First up will be May versus Leaf!"

"Really?" May asked. "We just battled though!"

_War has no limits_, Suicune said.

May sighed. She stood up and faced Leaf. "Ready Leafy?"

"I promise not to beat you up too much," Leaf replied, smiling as she stood up as well.

May tried to return the smile. It was hard though, when Leaf's looked just as lifeless and dull.

* * *

><p>"Awesome battling you two!" Dawn exclaimed happily as May and Leaf returned to the sidelines.<p>

"What happened out there?" Misty nearly shouted. She wasn't as happy as Dawn.

"May beat you to a pulp!" she growled angrily at Leaf. "What happens if you battle that way in the real war? Your opponent won't be as lenient as us."

"I know I know," Leaf said. "I'm sorry."

_I think I may have made things worse by pairing those two together_, Celebi thought. _She's been so distant… She just locks herself in her room and cries herself to sleep…_

_You must concentrate_, Celebi told Leaf. _Your friend is right, that will be the easiest battle compared to the brutal Pokemon the Dark Warriors have up their sleeves._

_I know!_ Leaf cried impatiently. _I'm just… not feeling so good. Not mentally anyways._

_Is it the boy?_ Celebi asked.

Leaf mentally cringed, and Celebi could feel the hot tears pricking her eyes.

_Yes…_

_I'm sorry_, Celebi softly sang.

_It's not your fault_, Leaf sighed. _It would have happened eventually, I think. But I was hoping it wouldn't. I'll explain later, but right now we need to focus on the battles…It's a good thing Jarvis is giving us a second chance. May beat us so easily that he thought we weren't prepared when he started the match._

Celebi giggled. Suddenly Shaymin's conscious touched hers.

_Is everything alright?_ he asked.

_You can tell Gary she's fine_, Celebi responded before severing their connection.

Mew's consciousness touched hers almost immediately afterwards.

_Where are you?_ he whined._ I want to fight now!_

_We're coming you big baby_, Celebi responded before separating her mind from Mew's.

_Are you ready?_ Celebi asked. _Mew wishes to battle us._

Leaf nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Leaf yelped as she narrowly dodged the Mega Punch. Ash was in full battle mode and was mercilessly delivering one punch after another.<p>

_We can't keep dodging…_ Leaf jumped out of the way as Ash swung his glowing fist. Leaf flew into the air, only to have Ash in hot pursuit.

_Shh…_ Celebi murmured.

Suddenly Leaf's body started to glow white. A ball of energy formed in front of Leaf, startling Ash, and he turned and spun wildly out of control in the air. Leaf felt the strength ebb from her limbs, but she ignored the burning sensation. The ball of energy hovered in front of her.

_AncientPower_, Leaf realized.

_Now's our chance!_ Celebi cried. Leaf took the ball of energy and launched it towards Ash. He cried out as the ball of energy struck him in the back. He fell towards the ground. Leaf had half the mind to catch him when his eyes snapped open and he stopped himself from colliding against the ground.

_He's fine_, Celebi reassured Leaf as Ash rocketed into the air to face her. _He has Mew on his side._

Leaf's sore arms and legs suddenly filled with energy. Her vision cleared and her breaths were no longer ragged. It was like the last five minutes of their battle hadn't existed.

Leaf mentally thanked AncientPower's secondary effects.

Ash suddenly grinned and he wagged a glowing finger at Leaf, as if she was a misbehaving child.

Wait, glowing finger?

Leaf's hands suddenly raised themselves on their own accord and shot a multitude of glowing green crescent-shaped leave. At the same time, the silver glow around Ash's finger had spread around his hands. They shot two beams of water at her. The two beams twisted and merged to form a powerful Hydro Pump. The Water and Grass-type attacks crashed in midair.

Leaf smirked knowingly. The grimace on Ash's face soured.

The Magical Leaf cut through the Hydro Pump before finally reaching and slicing Ash. He grunted in pain as the razor thin leaves cut into his flesh.

Leaf cut off the Magical Leaf and watched as Ash hesitantly lowered his arms. He was trembling from the pain but he was still smiling from excitement. Leaf nearly breathed a sigh of relief to see Ash not seriously hurt.

"The battle is over!" Jarvis yelled to them tens of feet below. "Get down here boy! We need to tend to your wounds."

Ash grinned tiredly to Leaf as he floated to her. He held out his hand.

"Awesome battle. You're really good Leaf."

Leaf took the hand. They both shook.

"You're not so bad Ketchum."

"I don't see why Jarvis needs to heal me," Ash grumbled unhappily as the two drifted towards the ground. "See? I'm already healing."

Leaf eyed one particularly deep gash on Ash's forearm. She watched as his flesh closed the wound and a new layer of skin covered it. What was left of the scratch had already faded into a white scar by the time they reached the ground.

"Eww…"

The two hit the ground at the same time. They were on the boys' side of the stadium. Ash jogged over to where Jarvis was standing. Leaf could hear him try to convince him that he could keep battling.

Leaf sighed tiredly and started to walk to where her friends were sitting.

"Leaf!" Oh… him again.

Oh Arceus, what should she do? Should she stay here and tell him that it's over? But it'd be better to just put it off… she could tell him some other time… yes, that would be better.

Leaf started to take another step forward when she felt a firm hand clamp onto her wrist. Leaf clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Dang it! She took too long.

Leaf reluctantly turned around to face the spiky-haired boy. She stared sadly at her shoes. She didn't want to look into his eyes.

"Hey Leaf… Is everything alright?" She could hear the worry in his voice. But why should he care? "Did Ash say something mean to you?" The worry had been quickly replaced by anger.

But why should he care?

"No…" Leaf sighed. Her shoes were about half an inch deep into the mud. She'd have to thank May for that later. Gary's shoes didn't escape the same fate either.

"Then what's wrong?" His voice was barely above a whisper. His fingers were suddenly dancing on her cheek, tracing light paths down to her chin. Leaf shivered from the touch. The warm touch felt nice after the cold air had been stinging her cheeks for so long. He tried to lift her chin, to get her to look at him, but Leaf stubbornly pushed his hand away with her free hand.

But she needed to tell him. Because after she was done, after she explained everything, she could never see him again. Her heart throbbed and ached horribly, and her throat had gone dry at the thought, but it was better this way…

"We're done." Her voice was hoarse. She heard the grass rustling along with hurried, labored breaths behind her. Her friends were coming, but they couldn't see her like this.

"Why?" He was alarmed, and the word sounded strangled. "What did I do? Is this about the… thing at the garden? I swear Leaf, Shaymin told me that he purposely moved my head… I would never-"

"It's not that." she interrupted. She had to tell him now. The steps and cries of her name were growing louder now.

"Then what is it?" He was angry now. And he had every right to be.

"Look at me," he insisted, gently tilting her chin with one finger. Leaf didn't push him away this time. She didn't have the heart to. She knew this would be the last time she would see those beautiful brown eyes…

There was anger in them; anger for not understanding. But there was also a hint of sadness and… pain. Leaf barely managed to swallow.

"Don't do this." His breath tickled her nose. He was leaning in closer to her. Leaf squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears bud in the corner of her eyes. She hadn't realized she had started crying.

"Leaf!" That was May calling.

"Get away from her!" And that was Misty.

"Hold on! We're coming." And there was Dawn…

And she could feel Gary's abrupt hot breaths on her lips. Leaf forced her eyes open and she jerked her hand away from Gary's slackened grip. The tears were streaming faster now, and she backed away from him. She suddenly felt someone gently lay their hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to see Dawn. She was breathing heavily.

"Let's go… get some hot chocolate…It'll make… you feel better…"

Dawn gently guided Leaf towards the exit.

"We're sorry Leaf," Dawn apologized. "For some strange reason, the Legendaries made us run there. Otherwise we would have been here quicker. And the mud didn't really help either…"

Leaf sniffled. She'd been such a coward. Even the Legendaries had tried to buy her some time to tell him… but she had been too scared to tell him. How could she tell him the next time then? But she knew the answer already.

She couldn't; not without breaking down and crying from the pain. She was so selfish; she was a monster. How could she be so evil?

But she was scared; she was afraid of him.

And now she'd never see him again.

* * *

><p>"You idiot!" Misty growled. "Why did you have to go after her? She didn't need you to ruin her life!"<p>

"I didn't do anything!" Gary insisted. "We kissed, but nothing happened after that."

"What's going on?" Ash asked all of a sudden as he cut into the conversation.

"You kissed?" May gasped. "She never told us. Was this why she's been acting so distant lately?"

"Has she?" Gary asked, anxiety touching his voice. "When did you start noticing?"

"About… a week ago I think ago."

"Gary and Leaf kissed?" A familiar voice asked curiously.

Drew smirked arrogantly with Paul walking besides them.

"Not bad Gary," Drew said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "What number are you on?"

Gary flinched as May turned angrily to Drew.

"You're not helping here!"

Drew turned towards her and flicked the hair out of his eyes. "This is guy stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"It's not hard to understand how some guys are such complete jerks!" May said in a huff. "I can't believe you actually _count_ how many girls you've kissed. That's disgusting!"

"You guys!" Gary angrily exclaimed. "Take your flirting elsewhere. I just want to know what's up with Leaf."

Misty groaned in exasperation. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"No," Gary replied, confused. "That's why I'm asking."

"Well I'm not telling," Misty said as she crossed her arms. "It's not up to me. When the time comes and Leaf is ready to do it, she'll explain everything."

Misty stomped over to where May was arguing with Drew. She grabbed her arm and started to drag her away with her.

"Jerk!" May yelled angrily at Drew.

Drew chuckled in amusement. The amused smile quickly fell off his face as he caught sight of his friend's expression.

"You okay man?" he asked.

Gary sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I just don't understand anymore." Gary walked towards the exit, leaving behind his friends.

Ash started to run after him, but Paul grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let him go," he told Ash. "He'll need some time alone to think."

"Poor Gary," Ash murmured. "Oh, hey Jarvis."

"I don't remember telling you all training was over," Jarvis mused as he watched Gary sulk away.

"We had a little emergency," Paul said. "Teenage angst."

"I see," Jarvis said. "Well, since most of everyone has left, you three may also leave. Be prepared for tomorrow morning practice though. Let's go Andrew; I will lead you back to your cell."

* * *

><p><strong>Split this chapter; I thought it was getting too long and I wanted to upload by weekend.<strong>


End file.
